Unexpected Visitor
by Prexistence
Summary: Finished A tradegy strikes the mutant population, the only one who seems to know what had happened is a Cajun thief who won't say a word. Romy and other pairings
1. Unexpected Visitor

The first part of this story has a bit of Bobby-bashing, okay I was just plan mean to him, but later on it becomes more Bobby-friendly, I promise. Also Gambit was never exiled from New Orleans, he just had other reasons for leaving there. Also a bit of a warning, first chapters for me are always bad, usually after the first one then it gets better.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or the movie, if i did then Gambit would of been in the first movie and didn't have to wait until the third ta see em.

* * *

**Street in New York**

"Sir, you have to come see this!" A heavy man ran to his boss, who had decided to do construction on rebuilding the sewers better in New York.

The man turned around to see his employee and looked annoyed. "Do not waste my time, whatever it is get rid of it and continue." The man yelled. He then put the cigarette up to his mouth again. The employee just shook his head, urging him to see what they found.

"Sir, when my team was down there." The other man said, trying to catch his breath. "We found a bunch of dead bodies down there and from the looks of it, they didn't die of natural causes, someone murdered them all." The man told his boss, finally getting his attention.

"What? Let me see." He said as he shoved pass the man and to go down the latter into the sewers to see for himself. He had his gloves on, so he wasn't worried of getting his hands dirty. A bunch of workers were standing near the ladder, trying to help their boss, but he just told them not to touch him. "Show me where it is." He commanded.

The workers led him to the spot after walking for five minutes through the sewers. "This is it Sir." The one man told him as he noticed the blood on the side wall.

The man took a flashlight from one of the men and shined it ahead. There were dead bodies that seemed to have been there for a few months. On some of them there were claw marks, on others there were burns. "These aren't people, their mutants." He said, noticing how some of the bodies were differently shaped and colored.

The man smiled. "Well who ever did this had the right idea. Getting rid of these mutant scum." He said, then turned to one of the workers that was beside him. "Get the media down here. This good news should be on the front cover of every newspaper." He ordered one of them men, who quickly did as ordered and left the area.

He reached into his coat pocket and started dialing a number. After several rings, someone finally picked up. "Yes, I want to speak with Mr. Stryker." He told the person on the other line. "What do you mean he is dead? Never mind then, is Mr. Trask there?" He asked the person again. "Good. Let me speak with him." He said finally getting a hold of someone.

"Yes, Trask, this is Henry Gyrich. You know that little project you had been planning, well get this apparently someone else has the same idea. I am down in the sewer and I found a bunch of mutants that looked like someone slaughtered them all." He said into the phone. "I'll be here waiting for you." He said as he hung up the phone.

**Xavier's School for the Gifted**

A knock at the door turned Professor Xavier away from the window and turned his chair to the door. "You may come in Bobby." He said in his normal gentle tone. The door opened and Bobby Drake entered the room, knowing that the Professor had no classes at this time. He wanted to be able to speak with him while no one was there.

"Professor, I've been meaning to ask you. When will I finally be able to be a member of the X-Men? I mean you already have to uniform for me and others and we have done all this training. I think it's time we finally got to be members." Bobby asked the Professor. Ever since they had returned ten months ago since the events at Alkali Lake, he had been wanting to prove to the Professor and all of the other members that he could do the job.

"Yes, Miss. Munroe has told me you mentioned that to her before." The Professor stated. "I have talked with Logan and Mr. Wagner, they said you have been doing well in the danger room. However, some of the others still need some training. Maybe sometime this month I shall give you a test to see if you have the ability to become a member. I have seen how you have tried to comfort those around who were upset after Miss. Greys death. I believe your heart is in the right place." Xavier told the young man before him.

Bobby nodded, "I'll be ready for the test. When will it be?" He asked excitedly, he never thought that the Professor would agree, he assumed he would say what he always said 'after a bit more training, then we shall see.' Bobby couldn't wait to go back to the others and tell them that he might be able to be a X-Man sooner than he thought.

"Well I have to discuss this with Mr. Summers, Miss Munroe, Mr. Wagner, Mr. McCoy, and Logan. I shall ask them what would be the best way to test you and then we shall see if you pass." Xavier told him, folding his hands on the desk before him. "By the way, you have to have a check up with Mr. McCoy before you can be given the test." He added before he would forget. Hank McCoy had come to the mansion after hearing of the news Jean Grey had died. They needed someone with medical background in case of an emergency. Hank had been one of his first students along side Scott, Jean, and Ororo.

"Yeah, I'll get that done today. Thanks Professor." Bobby smiled as he left the room and walked quickly to the cafeteria. 'Wait until everyone hears about this, they are going to be so jealous.' He thought to himself as he picked up his pace.

Logan passed by him and didn't say anything. He had just gotten done teaching a bunch of the new kids how the danger room works and not to mess with it while no one was around. Kurt and himself would switch shifts on teaching in there, that was after Kurt was done with his German lesson. He had taken over the auto class after Scott switch to teaching Math, Ororo remained teaching History, Hank taught art, drama, and science, and the Professor taught English and reading. It was getting hectic, new kids were coming in each month.

Logan had thought about leaving after Jean had been killed, the thought of the place reminded him to much of her. However, he didn't want to leave Rogue at the mansion after it had been attacked by Strykers men. If mere humans could break into the mansion and kidnaped children, then it would be no problem for some powerful mutant to come in and try to destroy everything as well.

He headed towards garage to have a cigar when he caught a scent in the air. 'What the, someone got pass the security system.' He growled and started following the scent, which led him to the upstairs. He went up the stairs quietly, despite the children running down the stairs who were playing tag in the mansion.

Once upstairs he walked slowly pass a few bedrooms and stared at the one room, which he knew to be Storm's. He unsheathed his metal claws from his left hand and walked slowly to the room and peaked his head around the corner to the door to see a man looking at some of the pictures on Storm's night stand. He was unable to see the man's face, he could only see that the other wore sunglasses and was wearing a long brown trench coat with red-brown hair.

Logan walked slowly into the room, his claws to the side of him ready to strike if this person dared to move. The man heard footsteps behind him and saw the reflection in the frame he was looking at of a man approaching him. He reached into his coat pocket to get something, but before he could he felt three metal claws pressed against his back.

"Don't even think about it, bub. You got some nerve sneaking into here." Logan said menacingly. The other man just put his gloved hands up in retreat. Logan kept his eyes on him. "Turn around." He yelled at him, he kept his claws aimed at him but moved them a bit so the man could turn around without getting his skin being torn. The man turned around and was smiling.

"Sorry, mon ami. Gambit mean no harm." The other man said with a Cajun accent, he had a sly grin on his face. Logan started lowering his claws from the younger man. 'Dis one not too smart.' Gambit thought as he quickly reached back into his coat pocket and pulled out his bo staff and pressed a button in the middle to extend it.

"No harm, huh?" Logan said as he attacked Gambit. His metal claws aimed right at the younger mans chest, but was blocked by the metal staff. 'My claws should have gone right through.' He thought as he unsheathed his other hand and attacked with that had.

'Merde.' Gambit thought as he saw the other claw coming at him. He moved the staff so it was now blocking the other claw. 'Better put dis one down soon.' He thought as he kept blocking Logan's attacks.

"Excuse me, but there is no fighting inside the school only in the danger room or outside." A female voice was at the door. Logan turned his head to see Storm standing there. While he had his head turned, Gambit kicked him in the stomach, sending him onto the bed.

'What is he made out of, he almost broke my foot.' Gambit thought as he retracted his staff and placed it back in his pocket. "Sorry Stormy, but wasn't expectin' M'sieu claws over dere to be attackin." Gambit smiled at her, trying to play innocent. Storm just shook her head and look at Logan who was getting up and glaring at Gambit.

"Everything is fine Logan." She said to the Canadian. She then turned her attention back to Gambit. "I thought I told you to use the front door, not my balcony. How many times did I tell you that yesterday?" Storm said as she folded her arms and looked at her friend.

"Dat be too boring though, besides you told Gambit about what happened 'ere months back. You dink he would let his Stormy be in a unsafe place? De security system 'ere stinks, even mon nephew can brake threw dat." He told her. Storm walked closer to him and then embraced him in a hug.

As soon as she let go she grabbed him by his earring. "Next time listen when I say use the front door and stop calling me Stormy." She said. She didn't pull the ring hard, but just enough to get her point across.

_Ororo, I wish to speak with your friend. _She heard the Professor's voice say in her head. _I'll bring him down_. She replied back to him. She let Gambit go.

"The Professor wishes to speak with you." She told him and guided him out of the room and down to the office.

Logan stood there, he had been watching the two and shook his head. "Storm has the weirdest friends." He said to himself before leaving the room and headed back to the garage for the cigar he had abandoned.

"It was about time you called me. I was beginning to think something happened to you." Storm said as she kept looking at her friend. It had been almost ten months since the last time they had talked on the phone and almost two years since she had seen him last.

"Gambit actually worried about y'. Not every day it be snowin down in N'awlins. Figured either de world was ending or Stormy is upset." He replied while looking at the walls as he passed by them starring at the many paintings on the wall.

"I am fine. Its just one of my friends was killed a few months back. It is not the same around here without her, I think maybe there is something I could have done." Storm sighed as they made it to the stairs and began to walk down them. Coming up the stairs was three of her students; Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee, who were all talking about who knows what.

Gambit turned and smiled at the three girls. The five of them stopped on the stairs. "Gambit, these are my students. This is Jubilee," She pointed to the Asian girl wearing big earrings, yellow jacket, and many, many bracelets. "Kitty," The girl next to Jubilee who waved at him and he nodded back to her. "And Rogue." The closest one to them, with white streaks in her hair and emerald looking eyes.

"Bonjour chere." He took her gloved hand and kissed it, which made Rogue blush.

"It's nice meetin yah, Gambit." Rogue said. She could hear her friends giggling beside her.

"De please is all mine, chere." He smiled at her. He felt Storm pulling on his jacket. "Gambit'll see you lovely filles later." He said to them. The three of girls started going back up the stairs, he could hear them still giggling.

"That reminds me, I have a list of things you can and can not do while in the mansion." Storm said as they got to the bottom os the stairs. 'There is no flirting with any of my students, which you already broke, there was no sneaking around, another one you broke, no stealing, no smoking inside the mansion, be polite, no causing trouble." She kept adding to the list as they walked down the hallway.

"Why don't y' jez add no breathing?" Gambit murmured as they reached the Professor's door.

"I have a class to go to right now. I'll be seeing you later." She said as she hugged him, before leaving him to enter the office.

Gambit entered the Professor's office to find him sitting at his desk waiting for him to take a seat in front of the desk. He had met the Professor, along with Cyclops and Jean Grey two years ago. Xavier had asked him to join them, but he declined. "Bonjour M'sieu Xavier, it is nice to see y' again." Gambit said, he had one hand behind his back and bowed slightly.

"It is good to see you again Mr. LeBeau. It's been nine months since I was able to contact you, I thought something might have happened." Xavier said with a bit of concern. "I tried your cellphone many times, but it never rang."

"Sorry about dat, de thing hit the ground an' broke in half. Never got a chance to repair it." He lied. He didn't want to tell the Professor that he had accidently blown the phone up. "But as y' said, dat friend of yours did as y' said he would do." He tried to change the subject.

"Were you able to find out who else has joined Magneto?" Xavier asked, he didn't like having to spy on his old friend, but he needed to make sure Erik was not planning a war. He had heard that he was trying to recruit some mutants.

"Oui, dere was one fille was black hair an' a boy with white hair. Also dat one kid you told moi about, he was dere too. Other dan dat, Gambit didn't see any others dere." He remembered nine months ago. Xavier called him and asked for him to find out. Magneto had confronted him and tried to recruit him to the Brotherhood, but he rejected him saying that he didn't want anything to do with his ideas. He had meant to call Xavier after, but got a little sidetracked.

"If you would like, you may stay here as long as you want. You don't need to be a teacher or a X-Man. I am sure Storm would be pleased if you decided to stay." Xavier smiled at the young man, who still kept his sunglasses on. "That will be all." He excused

"Merci Professor." Gambit said with another bow before leaving the office.

Xavier watched the young mutant leave. He knew something was wrong, he didn't know what is was. His shields were up tightly as if he had been scared that the Professor was going to read his mind. He told the young man years ago that he would never read anothers mind without permission from them. It was like he was hiding something almost.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N**: you will see why later Gambit lied the Xavier about the phone, I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but it actually a important piece of info. Another apology on the accents, I dunt know any french, I dunt really know how Logan's suppose to sound. But I do know German so at least Kurt's accent won't be as bad.


	2. Hot New Guy

So far, from what I am thinking, I am not sure yet, but this is going to be a LONG story. I have cut it down into two halves, both of them are pretty long. Oh well, more fun for me then

**Diclaimer**: I do not own X-Men or any of the characters in it.

* * *

"Hey girls!" Bobby called as he entered the cafeteria and saw Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty sitting at a table and quickly pulled up a chair. He hugged Rogue and sat between her and Kitty. He smiled at the other two women.

"So, what's up Iceman?" Jubilee asked him. She saw Rogue staring at him and smiled. Those two were so cute when they were together. Before Bobby had come, the three of them were going over the survey they had given to all the girls in the mansion. Bobby was the hottest guy, Mr. Summers was a hot teacher, but some of the girls also put down how they loved how Logan was more mysterious and would go with him any day.

"I just got done talking with the Professor." He started to say, he couldn't hold back the smile. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he told them the news. After this he had to go find Peter and tell him. "He said that the teachers are going to give me the test to see if I can be a X-Man."

Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogues mouth all fell open. "You're like so lucky. You'll be like the first one of us to join, that is so cool!" Kitty said jumping out of her chair and went to hugged him. "Hey, then you can like help us become members too."

"It's not fair, but at least we can now bribe ya to let us join you on a mission." Jubilee winked at Bobby, who was still being hugged by Kitty. The two friends sat back down in their original seats.

"That's great Bobby." Rogue smiled at her boyfriend, she was about to hug him also but saw that left glove was off. While they were having lunch earlier, some water spilled on it and so she had to take it off. "When will the test be?" She asked him, she felt a bit embarrassed she was unable to hug him, like her friend was. Sure they had kissed, but she could feel him in pain every time they did.

Bobby leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table. "Not sure, the Professor said they will make it up and then they will give me the date. He said that Logan and Mr. Wagner were really impressed with how I have been doing in the danger room and I have what it takes to be a X-Man." He said proudly.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to do my history. Miss Munroe said if I forget to do it again she is going to flunk me. Can I borrow yours Rogue?" Jubilee asked the girl sitting next to her.

"Sure, but next time yah got ta do it yoursalf." Rogue said to Jubilee, before getting up. "See yah Bobby" She smiled to him and hugged him with her right arm that was covered. "Yah comin to Kitty?" She turned to Kitty who was starring at Bobby, almost drooling.

"Oh!" Kitty said, snapping out of her trance. "Sure like why not." She said getting up from the table, keeping her eyes on Bobby.

Jubilee almost laughed at her friend. 'If Rogue and Bobby break up I know, who will be swarming after him.' She thought to herself as the three girls left the cafeteria. They heard Bobby shouting over to Peter to come to the table, who had just entered.

"Like, oh my god, that is so cool. You will like be dating someone who is a member. I am like so jealous." Kitty turned to Rogue. "Now, not only is he the hottest, but now he is also a member of the X-Men." Kitty started to day dream.

"Ah think it's great for him. He's worked hard in the danger room." Rogue said, while waving a hand in front of Kitty's face to get her attention.

"Don't bother, she is off in her own little world now." Jubilee whispered to Rogue. The two of them started laughing as they started up the stairs. They saw two people coming down the stairs. It was Miss. Munroe and some other guy they had never seen before, who looked a bit too old to be a student here.

"Gambit, these are some of my students. This is Jubilee." Storm introduced. Jubilee closed her mouth and stopped laughing as she looked at the new person in the house.

"Kitty," When hearing her name, she snapped out of her day dream and looked at Miss. Munroe and then looked at the new guy and waved to him.

"And Rogue." Rogue stared at the man in front of her.

'Ah got a boyfriend. Ah got a boyfriend.' She kept telling herself in her head as she studied the man's feature's. He had his reddish-brown hair back in a pony tail, eyes hidden behind sunglass, he wore black tight pants and a tight fuchsia colored shirt, over that he wore a long leather trench coat with black boots.

"Bonjour chere." The new guest says before he takes Rogue's gloved hand and kissed the top of it. Rogue could feel her cheeks begin to warm up when he kissed her hand.

"It's nice meetin yah Gambit." Rogue tells him, as he releases her hand. 'Very nice.' She thinks to herself, before pushing the thought back. 'Ah got a boyfriend, Ah shouldn't be thinking about another hot guy, Ah mean guy.' She kicks herself in her head.

"De please is all mine cher." He smiles down at her. Storm then started pulling Gambit down the stairs.

She didn't even notice that Kitty and Jubilee were giggling at her. "What?" She asked her friends, as they began to walk up the rest of the stairs and walked toward their bedroom.

"My god, I wanna see him with his shirt off." Jubilee said as she fell back on her bed. "I think Bobby just got some competition and I don't mean just with being the hottest." She sits up and looks at Rogue.

"Ah don't know what ya'll are makin such a big deal bout. Sure Gambit maybe cute, but Ah am out with Bobby." Rogue defended herself.

"Like how come all the hot guys go after you? It's not fair." Kitty pretended to pout before sitting on her bed with her arms folded.

Rogue walked over and got some papers from her nightstand. "Yeah, it's so hard havin all the guys likin me when Ah can't touch em." She said as she tossed her homework to Jubilee.

"Yeah, that's the one thing I don't envy. But hey, your working with the Professor on controlling it. So you'll be able to one day touch a guy without well sucking them dry." Jubilee tried to put it in a nice way. Rogue didn't take offense to it.

"Ah hope that day is soon." Rogue whispered to herself. She rolled her eyes as Jubilee started coping the homework. 'Ah don't think she would even notice if Ah made a mistake in there. Gives me a idea for later.' Rogue smiled to herself, thinking of sabotaging the homework next time Jubilee would forget to do it. Which knowing her friend, would be tomorrow.

"Gut tag, mein freunde, Rogue." Kitty tried to say, while looking at her German notes. She almost forgot they had a test today with Mr. Wagner.

"Actually Kitty, it would be: Guten tag, meine freundin, Rogue." She corrected her friend, who stuck her tongue out at her. "Well actually it would be Guten Abend, since it is the afternoon now." Rogue smiled as she kept rubbing it into Kitty.

"Okay I am done. Let's get to History before all the good seats are taken up." Jubilee said as she jumped off the bed and grabbed her homework. The three girls then left their room and headed towards the class with Miss. Munroe.

**In the Cafeteria**

"See ya Pete." Bobby says to Peter, who is already late for his art's class with Mr. McCoy. Bobby sat back in the chair and noticed that he was the only older kid in the room. All the rest were little kids who were playing go fish.

He got up to leave the cafeteria. Right when he was about to exit, he ran into someone. "Hey, I've never seen you before." Bobby says as he looks at another man who was about to enter the cafeteria.

"Jez Visitin'" Gambit replied to the kid in front of him. He was about to walk by, but Bobby started to talk more.

"So are you going to be a teacher here or something? I mean most people don't visit the mansion and don't become one. Mr. McCoy came a few months ago and he couldn't help but become a teacher." Bobby started making a conversation, but Gambit looked extremely bored.

"Non, jez to see Stormy." Gambit said as he tried to get pass Bobby again, but he just kept talking.

"Oh, your Storm's friend? So I am guessing you must know of the X-Men, huh?" Bobby kept talking. "You know I am going to be a X-Man soon too." Bobby had found a new person to brag to.

'Stormy said not to cause trouble, but dis boy is askin for it soon. He don't get out of mah way, Gambit will be making his own way.' Gambit thought as Bobby started talking. "Dat's great"

"Bobby, or also known as IceMan." Bobby interupted Gambit as he took his hand out to shake.

"Gambit would rather be eating right now, it's not a good idea to be gettin in between him and his foot time." Gambit said, trying to give Bobby a hint to go away.

"Oh, I am sorry." Bobby said as he moved aside and Gambit walked pass him. "It was nice meeting you." Bobby said as he started walking out the door.

Gambit walked into the cafeteria smiling and pulled out something from his pocket. "Nice meetin you too, Iceboy." Gambit said as he held Bobby's wallet and started going through it.

**Later on that Day**

"_I say this happened for a reason, I bet these mutants attacked a bunch of people. They got what they deserved_!" A angry protestor said on the T.V In front of the televison sat Scott, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Kurt, and Professor Xavier. Earlier one of the students had turned on the television to find something had happened with a bunch of mutants and called a teacher about it. Knowing it was something that the students shouldn't see, they were told to leave.

"This is sick." Scott said in disgust as he looked at the screen, they were showing images of a bunch of mutants that were murdered in a sewer. No one on the news was defending the mutants either, they all just kept saying that they had probably attacked and were put down for good.

"Who would do something like this? I know there are anti-mutant groups. But to kill that many, there's no way." Ororo said, she couldn't take her eyes away from the T.V Kurt sat next to her, holding her close.

"Did you have any idea of who these mutants might of been, Professor?" Hank asked as he took of his glasses and began rubbing them with one of his fury blue fingers.

"I had heard of a group of mutants that lived in the sewers. They didn't like living above on the surface where people would stare, point, and scream at them so they decided to live in the sewers. I believe they called themselves the Morlocks." Xavier explained.

"Vhy vould anyone do zis?" Kurt asked, he had never seen something as terrible as this. "Do you zink die anti-mutant groups vere behind zis?" He asked what Ororo and the others were thinking.

"I don't know Kurt, it seems unlikely people would be able to do this. I am not ruling out they could have, but I think someone else is behind this. I just don't know who." Xavier said as he shook his head and watched another angry person on the television holding a sign that said, 'It's our time, our planet, go back where you came from!' on it.

"What about Magneto?" Logan spoke up. He stood behind the couch, where Ororo, Kurt, and Hank were sitting.

"Magneto wouldn't do this. He believes mutants are superior to humans, why would he kill them off?" Scott asked as he looked at Logan from behind his red sunglasses.

"I just hope Erik doesn't hear of this, he will start claiming to be right." Xavier told his former students. He knew what Magneto thought, he didn't need to read his mind to know what his motives were. "He might try to strike out at people for this, blaming them."

"It is pretty late, I think I'll be going to get some rest now." Hank said as he got up from the couch. Truthfully, he didn't want to watch anymore of what had happened. It hurt him to see those mutants were killed, mostly for the fact it could happen at this school is anyone found out about it.

"I think it is best we all get some rest for now." Xavier said, turning off the television. "Ororo, did you should your friend a extra bed room?" He asked the white haired woman.

Ororo sighed. "Yes, I showed him. It's on the teacher's wing." She shook her head remembering showing him it earlier, after he had eaten.

_Flashback_

"_This is your room for the time you stay here. It's the only other one open. The other was by the girl's dorm." She told Gambit who had been checking out the new room. He raised a eye brow and that cocky smile of his appeared on his face. "I know you far to well to let you stay there." She said._

"_Stormy, Remy would not do a thing." He said innocently. Ororo just shook her head and began to leave the room. Before she left the room, however, she added in one last thing._

"_Oh and to add to the list, ABSOLUTELY NO GOING INTO THE GIRL'S DORM!" She tried to make her point off clear enough._

_End of flashback_

Ororo just shook her head, this was going to be one interesting week.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: how the first movie should of gone was, Gambit saves Rogue from the truck and carries her away and they fall in love. I just hope in the third movie they put Gambit and Rogue together, otherwise there are gonna be a few (thousand) angry ppl. Thanks for reviewing, I shall try to update as fast as I can

**bored247**: I tried writing the accents the best I could, in the X-Men Ultimate, Gambit doesn't even have a accent, nor does he in evolution! So I guess it ain't dat bad. Thanks for reviewin

**enchantedlight**: I hope dis wasn't that long of a wait. I'll try to get the next one up soon, thanks for reviewing

**mm4ever2gether**: a bit of interesting things should happen next chapter, I think, if not then it is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: I am not usually familiar with the first chapter, usually I can get more into the story after that. Well sometimes, that or it turns around to be the opposite, I have a good first chapter and then the rest stink. I'll make sure that doesn't happen with dis story. Thanks for reviewin.


	3. Can't Sleep

**Prexistence:** I kinda actually have writers block for a part in this story, but well that is like the very end of this story, by then I should have everything all figured out. So no worries, this story will be finished for sure.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from X-Men or anything :(

The school was quiet as everyone in the building had gone to bed. The students laid peacefully in their beds, resting their eyes. However, that was the opposite of what was happening in the teacher's wing.

Ororo shifted uncomfortably in her bed, thinking about the recent news of the mutants that were killed. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured them in her head. What terror they must have gone through the last minutes of being alive.

Kurt had now finally decided to go to sleep after praying for all the mutants that had been killed and pray they may now find peace where they are at. He placed the rosary on his night stand and tucked himself into bed.

Xavier had been thinking the same as Ororo, how could someone of done that to the group of mutants. Something didn't seem right about it. He was determined to find out what had happened to them and their killer.

Cyclops had awoken from another nightmare of seeing Jean being taken away from him and the rest of the team by the wave of water. Each night the nightmare would plague his dreams causing him very little sleep.

While Hank and Logan were having their own nightmares in their own rooms.

The visitor that took up the extra bedroom was having problems sleeping as well. Gambit kept shifting around in his bed.

'_It's only one little job, how hard can it be?'_ Kept replaying itself in his mind. He tried to cover his ears, but he kept hearing those words being repeated and repeated over and over. A drop of sweat ran down his face and landed on itself on the pillow beneath his head. He opened his red on black eyes and blinked a few times, while taking a deep breath to try and remind himself it was only a dream.

He finally slowly sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. 'Why can' y' jez leave moi alone?' He thought to himself. Each night he would always have the same dream, if not this one, then one similar or worse.

He decided maybe if he had a smoke it would take his mind off the nightmares. He got out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants and zipped them up. He went over to the other side of the bed and reached under the mattress to get out a pack of cigarettes. Storm had told him if he wanted to smoke he had to make sure the kids couldn't get their hands on it. He didn't want to imagine what she would do to him if one of them found them.

Once he grabbed them he walked to the window to open it. He quietly moved onto the fire escape without making any noise. He then leaned against the side of the mansion and pulled out a cigarette. He placed it to his mouth and he touched the end of it with his finger to light it.

He breathed in the smoke and then released it into the air. "Why must y' keep hauntin' moi?" He whispered to himself and looked out over the mansion grounds. It was a really nice place to be, he remembered his home back in New Orleans was nice like this.

"Gambit don' deserve to be in a place like dis." He mused to himself as he brought the cigarette back to his lips. The pass few months had been hard on him, except when he returned back to his home to see Jean-Luc, Henry, and Tante Mattie

'_You owe me._' He heard the voice say as he recalled one of the nightmares from before. "Mabbe it be best if Remy leave dese people." He thought aloud. Then his began to think about the one girl he had seen earlier, the one with the white shrieks in her hair.

'Ah could feel dat fille be hurtin'. Don' know why, she seem to be hidin' her feelin's from everyone.' He thought as he remembered Rogue and her friends laughing. Sure on the outside she looked as happy as could be, but his empathy was telling him another story.

"Mabbe jez stay 'ere til she is not sad no more." He said as he put out the cigarette and went back inside his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of Rogue.

'Ah never seen a fille as belle as she.' He smiled at the thought of her. He sat back up and looked down at the a scar he had gotten only a while ago. It had finally all healed just a week ago. There were four long streaks that ran from the middle of his chest down to his side. It healed nicely, thanks to his Tante Mattie, who had been helping him with it.

He decided to just lay back in the bed and wait for the sun to rise.

**New York Sewer**

"My, my looks like someone had a lot of fun down here." A man said as he held the flashlight to look at the dead mutants. A man beside him had led him down here to get a look at it. "So your men found them down here? It would be helpful to find out who had done it. You told me over the phone you were going to try and find out who had done it, did you have any luck Henry?" The man asked.

"No, we tried finding little pieces of hair or something on these mutants of the killer, but had no such luck. How has your invention been going along? You said you would show me the blue prints of it." Henry asked Trask, who smiled and pulled out a folded paper from his back pocket.

"This is going to be the greatest weapon the human race has ever created. It will get rid of our problems once and for all." He unfolds the paper and motions for Henry to come and look at it. "We are using special material to make it, since our reports of mutants that can control metal." He told Henry.

"Some can control metal?" Henry asked, he wasn't really that surprised. He had seen a variety of different powers that mutants had control over.

"There is of one, calls himself Magneto. He is defiantly a danger to us. He is the one that was behind Liberty Island incident. There is another of a girl that could control metal as well." Trask explained to his friend, before folding the paper back up.

"So this thing is suppose to destroy all the mutants or capture them?" Henry asked him.

"It is suppose to capture them, if they show any resistance it will terminate anything that stands in it's way." Trask smiled. He couldn't wait to see the first one made, for years he had been working on making his dream come to life and it finally was going to happen. "It should be done within a few days."

"I would like to be one of the first to see it." Henry told the other man, before he felt a buzzing from his pager. "Hold on a minute." He said annoyed that he was being disturbed.

"No problem." Trask had his mind on other matters. 'Finally, I will be able to sleep at night knowing the world is safe from the mutants.' He smiled at the thought of it.

"It was just the office." Henry told Trask, who didn't seem to care. "By the way did you hear that Stryker had been killed by mutants, if I were you I'd be careful." Henry said to him.

"Stryker was a fool. The man wanted to control mutants and it ended up back firing on him I am guessing. Mutants need to be either locked away or destroyed before they cause harm." Trask stated to his friend as he began to walk back toward the entrance. "I have seen enough. I shall call you when it is done."

"Wait, one last thing. What are those things called you are making?" Henry called over to Trask, who stopped walking to the exit.

Trask turned around and smiled at Henry. "The Sentinels."

**Xavier's School **

"What is it you wanted to speak to us about Professor?" Scott asked as all the teachers in the mansion entered Xavier's office.

"I wanted to ask you all of the progress of Mr. Drake." The Professor asked them, once they were all in the room and were sitting or standing.

"He has been doing well in History and hasn't caused any trouble." Ororo said, she was telling the truth. He would be at class each day on time, unlike some other students and had all the homework turned in and was doing very well on it all.

"I would have to agree with Ororo. He has been doing very well in my class as well. As for the check up you wanted me to do on him, it appears the young man is in good health." Hank told the Professor, who nodded.

"How about in the Danger Room?" Xavier asked, turning to Logan and Kurt.

"He has been doing alright." Logan said as he leaned against the door. He would rather be off doing other things than discussing about Bobby Drake.

"During mein lessons he has been doing vell." Kurt told the Professor, trying to make up for what Logan had said. Bobby would always stay extra long in the Danger room when he was in there. Kurt thought that the boy deserved to the credit for it.

"The reason I ask is because he has asked me many of times if he could become a X-Man. First when he asked I told him to work hard, then we might consider. I believe he is ready to have his abilities tested." Xavier explained to them about the questioning of their student.

"He would make a great addition to the team." Scott said immediately. He considered Bobby one of his best students, almost his favorite in his class.

"Very well, but what could he do for a test that would prove he would be resourceful?" Xavier asked as he placed his hands together.

"Maybe a Danger Room session on a different level?" Ororo suggested, they never had placed anyone through a test. Most of the members had been old enough.

"That could vork." Kurt said as he smiled at Ororo, who smiled back at him.

"I dun't know, puttin' the kid through somethin that could harm him. I think we should find somethin else." Logan said.

"Well, what else do you have in mind?" Scott asked the Canadian, who glared back at him.

"I say one of us goes against em." Logan growled at Scott, who was not intimidated by Logan's behavior.

"That is not a bad idea. We are all members of the X-Men and we know what is takes for someone else to be one as well." Hank finally spoke up. He had been thinking along the same lines as Logan had, but didn't say anything.

"Who is going to test him then?" Ororo asked the other teachers around her. This would be interesting, who was willing take on a student and not be soft on them.

"I don't think it would be a good idea if Logan does. For one we don't need a student that is cut up into little pieces." Scott stated, knowing how Logan usually lost his temper when he was about to lose.

"Then who would you suggest, oh fearless leader?" Hank raised a eyebrow to Cyclops.

"Bobby has been around here to see everyone's powers in this school. He knows what to expect from each of you." Xavier said quickly before Logan had a chance to speak and he knew what was going to come out of his mouth was not going to be pretty. Every chance Logan got he would insult Scott and Scott would do the same.

"Perhaps." Ororo began to say, but then stopped. Everyone in the room looked at her. "Well since Bobby knows everybodies powers it is not that hard for him to figure out how to dodge them and get around them." She started to explain her idea. "Maybe we use someone who he has no idea of what powers they possess?"

Xavier smiled at the white haired woman. "Just my thoughts exactly. If you would be so kind to ask Gambit if he would help in the little test." He had been wanting to see both young men in combat, not against each other, but on the battle field. He had seen Bobby fight a few times in the Danger Room, but he never got to see Gambit during battle.

"Vould he agree?" Kurt asked his girlfriend. She was about to answer when she was interrupted by Scott.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea? Bobby could hurt him and he is only staying here for a few days. I am sure he doesn't want to walk out of here with injuries." Scott folded his arms, he didn't like the Cajun when he had met him two years back and didn't like him now. He reminded him too much of Logan and in Scott's mind was the last thing the mansion needed another one of.

"Actually it is more of the opposite. Gambit can stand his own ground when being attacked." Ororo defended her best friend. She didn't have to make up anything, it was the truth.

"I remember when you introduced us to him Ororo, I must say I had never seen a mutant so young and so in control of his powers. Especially the ones he has, most others I believe would have lost control by now." The Professor commented.

"So then do we all agree?" Ororo asked around to the others. Hank, Kurt, Logan, Xavier all agreed. Scott finally agreed as well, muttering under his breath that Bobby is going to kick the Cajun's ass.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N**: I actually would rather be writing the next chapter than this one, this one is okay, it brings up some questions, but next one is the beginning of the Romy! Actually I wouldn't be surprised if I update this sooner just for that.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: I was actually kinda mad at the last movie, they had Remy in the book, but in the movie he wasn't there! that was really mean, I read the book before I went to see it, all excited and he wasn't there. Well at least he is in this movie. Thanks for reviewing

**ishandahalf**: Bobby is going to be put back in his place very soon, then there will be a not so pesky Bobby. I wanted to find a way for Remy and Bobby to fight where they won't be broke up, this is the perfect place for that with the little test. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**:yes, everyone, but the men think he is hot. There will be more of Rogue and Remy in the next chapter and more of her drooling and him falling for her. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**:i am glad ya like this story so far, ill try to get these chapters up as quick as I can (which I don't think is going to be a problem with this fic) thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: thank you, I'll make sure I update whenever I can for this fic, thanks for reviewin.

**Pyromaniac**: lol, don't worry, St. John is in here I am not sure I think it is the next chapter, if not then he is defiently in here chapter 5 and will also be in for a good part of the story. Thanks for reviewin

**azycat:** I love him too, out of all the X-Men, he is my favorite. So of course if I wrote a fic he would be in there. He is such a interesting character. I'm glad ya like the story, thanks for reviewin


	4. Most Beautiful Eyes

**Prexistence: **I am not in a happy mood, I wrote this WHOLE chapter out, and then the computer decides it wants to SHUT itself down, I am not in a happy mood with this computer right now. Only reason it is still here is because I need to type this chapter out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

Remy LeBeau walked through the halls of the mansion, passing many, well interesting people. He had just passed what he thought was a girl that had turned her hair black and spiked it up, not to mention all the piercing she had; at least five on her lip, there was no way she could get any more on her ears nor her nose and eyebrows.

He was heading for the cafeteria to see if the girl Rogue was there. He already looked around everywhere in the mansion and was unable to detect her. He walked into there and sure enough she was sitting there by herself reading a book. He grinned to himself and walked over to the table.

"Dis seat taken cher?" He asked as he came up to stand beside the table. She looked up from her book in surprise to see him standing there.

"Nah, you can sit here." Rogue insisted as she removed her book bag from the seat next to her so he could sit down. She blushed as he sat down next to her and quickly tried to hide it, by burying her face into the book she was reading.

"So 'ow long you be at dis place, chere?" He asked as he saw she was trying to hide her face in the book. Rogue's face slowly returned to normal color as she lowered the book.

"Ah been here bout a year or so." Rogue told him, she looked at him, studying his handsome face. She noticed he was wearing sunglasses like he had been yesterday when they first met. "So wat brings ya here Gambit?" She asked him.

"'ere visitin Stormy, havn' seen her in a while." He smiled at her."So wat be y'r real name cher?" He asked as he looked at her eyes from behind the sunglasses, admiring their beauty.

"Mah name is Marie. Ah kinda prefer people callin' mah Rogue though." She told him. "What's your's?" She asked him, she kept his eyes on him, even as a group of children ran pass them yelling and screaming.

"Remy LeBeau." He said as he took her hand on the table and brought it to his lips. "Gambit only during business hours." He smiled as he kissed her gloved hand.

She couldn't help, but smile. Even Bobby had never acted this way around here, he was always so busy trying to impress everyone. He seemed to be spending more time impressing everyone in the school, except for her.

"Now, if y' don' mind tellin' Remy wat such a belle fille be doin' by herself?" He asked her. Her smile broke and looked down at the table, Remy frowned when he saw her smile fade.

"Ah just be studyin' for mah test." She replied. Kitty and Jubilee had gone to the mall to buy some new clothes, they invited her, but at the moment she didn't feel like going. She looked back at him and finally she asked the question that had been bugging her since the first time they had met. "Why do ya wear glasses inside?"

Remy smiled at her and reached to take off his glasses. "Remy's eyes be sensitive to the light in 'ere. It don' seem dere be to much sun in dis section of the mansion so he'll take them off for y'." He removed the glassed from his face, his eyes still closed then he opened them. He opened them to reveal his red on black eyes.

"Wow." She stared at his eyes in awe. She had never seen eyes like his ever, sure she had seen different colored eyes; purple, yellow, black, and all different colors. However, none of them were as amazing as his

"See something y' like cher?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Your eyes are just so amazing." She wasn't thinking when she was talking. "Sorry, it's just." She blushed, she couldn't believe she had just said that.

"Remy has heard that before, nothin' new. Some even say his eyes remind them of the devil." He looked into her eyes. He could stare at her eyes forever, he loved looking at them since he first saw her.

"Ah don't think so." She smiled at him. She noticed he began to move closer to her. He was a little too close, she moved back a bit. He then moved back in his seat.

"Sorry, chere." He apologized to her, thinking she didn't like him being that close.

"Nah, it's not your fault." She told him quickly, she liked talking to him. "Mah powers, they make it so Ah can't have skin contact. Ah didn' want anythin' happenin ta ya." She explained to him. She saw he raised a eyebrow curiously. "Everytime Ah touch someone with mah skin Ah absorb all of their memories and powers if their a mutant." She said ashamed.

'Dis one will be tricky to get.' Remy thought to himself as he smiled at her, seenig the surprised look in her face.

'He isn't backing away from mah?' She thought as she smiled back at him. "Thanks." She said to him.

"For wat cher?" He asked, he hadn't done anything.

"For not actin scared of mah. Some people when Ah tell em they back away from mah and try their best to avoid mah." She could feel bits of tears reach her eyes at the thoughts of those who had done that.

"Shh." Remy told her as he placed a arm around her. "Remy not scared of y'. He have ta be nuts if he was." He said, making her smile as she wiped her tears.

Rogue was about to ask him more about himself when she heard a voice from behind her. "Rogue!" She turned around to see Bobby standing behind her. He did not looked pleased to find his girlfriend being held by another man. 'Isn't this the same guy I tried being nice to and he is hitting on my girl. This punk has some nerve.' Bobby thought as hugged Rogue when she stood up to greet him.

Rogue frowned when she saw Bobby pull up a chair between her and Remy. "So what have you been doing, lately?" He asked her, putting his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand, trying to block Remy from her view.

"Ah was studyin'. Then Ah was getting to know Remy a bit." Rogue told him.

Bobby turned his head to Remy, who was glaring at him. "Nice to see you again." Bobby said bitterly.

"Same 'ere Ice-Boy." Remy said as he placed his sunglasses back on, noticing the sun had entered the room more from the window.

"It's Ice-Man." Bobby corrected him.

Remy chuckled at Bobby. 'In y'r dreams.' He thought. "Gambit's mistake." He said sarcastically.

"Aren't you were visiting Storm? I know she doesn't have a class right now, why don't you go bother her." Bobby snarled at Remy, he wanted the other man out of here now.

"Bobby, that's rude." Rogue looked at her boyfriend, she couldn't believe he had was acting this way. Of course, she had seen him act this way to Logan when they were only having a friendly conversation.

"It's alright, cher." Remy said getting up from his seat at the table. He then walked over to her and kissed her hand. "Someday y'll find out just how much of a man Ah am, chere! Until then..." He smirked at her and began to leave. Rogue watched him leave. Bobby just glared at the other man as he left.

"Listen, I am sorry Rogue. I just don't trust that guy." Bobby told her. Actually, he hated the guy. He tried to be nice and introduce himself and make him feel welcome and the guy ended up hitting on his girlfriend.

"Remy is nice, Miss. Munro would never of let em come here if she didn' trust him." She ignored his apology. She knew he was jealous.

Bobby sighed. "I am sorry, its just I don't want to lose you. I have never met anyone like you before, it would break my heart to lose you." Bobby looked her in the eyes to show he was being sincere.

"Ah forgive ya, but is it so wrong for mah to be friends with em?" She sighed, she started wishing she didn't say that. Now she was going to hear the speech on how he wanted to protect her and how he only wants what is best for her, the long version.

"_Bobby, I wish to see you in my office." _Bobby heard in the back of his mind.

"The Professor wants to see me, I'll see you later." Bobby said as he got up to leave. Rogue didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to him.

"Hey chica, what's up?" Jubilee asked as her and Kitty sat down on each side of her.

"Nothin." Rogue replied as she picked up the book she had been reading from before.

"We like made up a new poll. Who do you think would win in a fight, Gambit or Bobby?" Kitty asked as she took out a small notebook and flipped through some of the pages.

"Ah don't know. Ah've never seen Remy fight before." Rogue replied to them, she heard them giggling and knew she was in trouble.

"So that's the hottie's name? You two been talking? I saw Bobby leave from here, he looked like he was not to happy." Jubilee winked at Rogue.

"We were talkin', then Bobby came and got all jealous again." Rogue rolled her eyes, she had already told her friends how jealous Bobby had gotten when she talked to Logan, then there was the time she just asked Pete a question about art.

"Hey, like isn't this Bobby's wallet?" Kitty asked as she reached under the table to grab it. She opened it up to see if he had any money in there. "And here I thought he had like a lot of money." Kitty looked disappointed as she closed it.

"You got a poor one Rogue." Jubilee laughed.

**Xavier's Office**

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Bobby asked as he entered the office. He saw all of the teachers were in the room and waiting for him. "Am I in trouble?" He asked as he entered the room.

"No Bobby, you are not in trouble. I called you in here to talk to you. I have asked all your teachers on how you have been doing in school and it appears you have been doing quite well. We also discussed about you becoming a X-Man. They all agreed that you would make a excellent addition to the team." Charles Xavier smiled at the younger man. He heard Logan grunt in the back of the room.

"You mean, I can join?" He almost shouted, but quieted down his voice before he spoke.

"Not quite, we have decided to test you. Then if we are satisfied we will let you join the team." Ororo explained to him from the chair she was sitting in, in front of the desk.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure you guys will be pleased." Bobby smiled at the teachers.

"I have no doubt in your abilities Bobby, I am sure you will be joining us soon." Scott said proudly to his student.

'This is great, finally after all this waiting. Wait until Rogue, that should impress her.' He thought as he began to leave the office after being dismissed. 'That will take her mind off that stupid Cajun.' He smiled as he left the room. 'He will regret ever coming onto my girlfriend and if he does then I'll kick his ass back to where he came from.'

Bobby entered the hall and closed the door behind him. He turned around and smacked right into someone.

"Watch it, Drake." A girl growled at him as she returned back to the direction she was heading.

"Sorry Alison!" Bobby called to Alison Blaire aka Dazzler. She ignored his apology and kept walking. He saw Kitty coming from the same way that Alison was going to. "Hey, Kitty." He welcomed his friend.

"Hey, like Bobby, you dropped your wallet." She handed him the leather wallet. He opened it up to inspect it.

"Not funny Kitty, give me back my money." He looked at her with a serious face. He didn't want to play games with her.

"I didn't take your money, I like didn't think you had any." Kitty began to walk off, feeling very offended he accused her of stealing.

"Where did you find it?" He called to her.

"It was under the table by Rogue." She yelled back to him, then continued on her way back to her friends.

'Rogue would never steal from me. Then again that Gambit was there, I bet he stole my wallet and planted it there. He is trying to turn me against Rogue, he is going to pay for this.' Bobby thought he started to head for his room.

**A/N: **okay version #2 of this chapter is done. kinda also have to add to the disclaimer, i do not own the line" Someday you'll find out just how much of a man I am, chere! Until then..." It was used originally in Gambit Vol 1 #1

**enchantedlight**: danke fur die Bericht ( thank you for the review, actually its report, since it is translated to it.)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: glad ya liked the chapter, I'll make sure I get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: I am glad ya and the marshmallow men are happy, don't wanna anger them. Romy I think is the best coupling in X-Men, which actually I think a lot of ppl would agree on. As for Trask, well be seeing a bit of him later and his "idea" on getting rid of the mutants. Thanks for reviewin

**dawn1**: Only have to wait a few chapters til the battle between Iceboy and Gambit, I am slowly seperating Bobby and Rogue and placin Rogue and Remy together. With the little battle, she won't be routing for her boyfriend, you'll be seeing why. Thanks for reviewin

**Rogue gaL**: twitch its bad enough we have to wait til the third movie to see Remy, now there is no Romy in there! whoever is in charge of makin the movie is in BIG trouble, you do not mess with Romy fans it is very dangerious. I have seen the pictures of Angel as a woman, he is better off being left a guy I think, it's a bit weird him bein a girl. I am gonna try to make this even more romy than it is, really hasn't really been, but it will be more now. Thanks for reviewin


	5. Cajun 1 Ice Cube 0

**Prexistence:** I finally figured out how many chapters were going to be in this story, then my muse escaped the trash can and messed it up -- kicks her muse I just hope this will turn out okay gets hit by a walnut side note, if u get a muse, don't get a squirrel as one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they all belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, and where this takes place is owned by the movie verse.

* * *

**Just Outside New York**

A clicking noise could be heard throughout the room. A girl that was about the age of eighteen with long black hair stared at the cause of the noise, looking very annoyed at the moment. A man with white hair sitting next twirling around in his seat, though they being the same age, he still acted like a child at times.

Another woman, much older, sat across from them rolling her eyes at the man next to her. She kept asking herself of why she had to be the one to babysit all these kids. She liked it better when the Brotherhood had been made up of older mutants, she was the only one left now. They were replaced by three children in her eyes.

The man that sat next to her was the same age as the other two. He kept flipping his lighter's lid open and close and repeated the process that made the others annoyed. He didn't care if they were annoyed, if they were going to argue with him, he would barbecue them. That had to be one the things he enjoyed the most about being in the Brotherhood than at the Mansion he was at months back. They were all a bunch of goody-goodies, here he was free to do what he pleased.

A white haired male stopped spinning around in his chair, when his sister yanked his chair to a stop. Almost as if reading her thoughts, he knew what was pissing her off, she was annoyed by the noise the other man was making. She gave him a look, which he knew what to do.

He got up from his chair and before anyone could blink he raced across the room, grabbed the lighter and was back in his seat. The owner of the lighter did not look to pleased.

"Give me that back!" He stood up, demanding that his property be returned to him. He hated it when Pietro would steal his lighters. He had learned over the months to carry more than one just in case, but at the moment he had none.

"Well-it-was-either-this-or-my-sister-kills-you." He said quickly as he started throwing the lighter up the in air. His sister rolled her eyes at the two men as they began to argue.

"Can you two argue somewhere else, far away from me." Mystique looked away from the two men, she couldn't stand either one of them. She kept asking herself of why Magneto kept them around, but she knew why. Pietro and his sister Wanda were his children and as for John she assumed he saw potential in him, somewhere.

"I swear, you don't give me that back right now, you'll pay for it." John a.k.a. Pyro said as he began reaching over the table to catch it while Pietro through it in the air. He almost had the lighter, but Pietro placed his hand up quickly before John could get it back.

"Ha-ha-to-slow." Pietro laughed at John, who was two seconds away from getting another lighter and frying the white haired twerp in front of him.

The lighter flew out of Pietro's hand and into his fathers, who had been standing at the door and did not look amused. "I thought we disgusted about being civil with one another and not took things from each other." Magneto said calmly as he entered the room. Mystique smiled.

"Why do you want us here? Is it another plan you have, that you will then change your mind about?" Wanda said half bitterly and sarcastically. Over the months her father and leader would come up with a plan and then go back and decide to find another way of doing things, so far they had gotten no where.

Magneto walked pass them throwing a newspaper in the middle of the table and took his place at the head of the table. The four mutants looked at the cover of the paper and saw a picture of dead mutants and saw that text was praising whoever had killed them.

"Apparently the homo-sapiens have found a way to try and get rid of us." Magneto said as he placed his hands together in thought. "I believe it is time that we took matters into our own hands and put a stop to them. Those pathetic beings will regret ever messing with the mutant race."

"What do you have planned, Erik?" Mystique asked him, she was the only one of the Brotherhood who would call him by his real name. Pietro and Wanda would always call him father or dad, while Pyro would call him Magneto.

"I have already checked some sources to use, apparently there is a weapon being made that will destroy all mutants. We need to find it before they decide to use it and destroy it and those who made it." Magneto said looking over at the blue mutant.

"About time some action." Wanda muttered under her breath.

"So-you-know-the-place-or-what?" Pietro said excitedly.

"Not yet, but when I find it. We will head out so be prepared." Magneto said as he got up from his chair and proceeded out the door, with Mystique behind him.

John smirked as they left. Finally some action, he couldn't wait he thought as he flicked his lighted open again and closed it, getting a death glare from Wanda.

**Trask's Base of Operation**

"So this is it then?" Henry said as he looked up at the tall soldier that stood taller than some buildings. He couldn't believe how tall the creation had become, he figured it would only be a little thing, but nothing like this.

"Yes, perfect isn't it." Trask said as he stood next to him. He had his men work extra hard to get the first five Sentinels built, more were on the way.

"It's amazing, you got to tell me how did you ever think of the idea?" Henry turned to Trask curiously. He could of never thought of a idea like this in a million years, but then again Trask was a genius.

Trask smirked, he hadn't thought about it in a while. He only remembered getting the idea and it becoming his dream to create it, that's when he remembered. "I had a friends years back, I don't know where he went to. What was his name? It started with a N I know, I think his name was Nate. But I remember speaking with him over coffee and he told me of a idea of a perfect soldiers that would go and destroy mutants. Then after I started to think of a way to make his idea a reality."

"To bad he isn't here to see this." Henry said as he looked back at the Sentinel.

"That reminds me I have another little creation I wish to show you. These were actually made by another company." Trask started to explain as he went over to a table and picked up what looked like a collar with lights blinking on it.

"What is that?" Henry asked, he felt like a little kid at Christmas. He never thought that the mutant problem would ever go away and now they were on their way to getting rid of the mutants.

"This collar will neglect the mutants powers when it is snapped around it's neck. Making it as human as you and I." Trask smiled down at the device.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters **

Gambit sat at a table in the garage playing cards and had a cigarette lit in his mouth. All the students, well most of them had been in class. There was no one to really talk to now at the time so he sat there and played a little card game.

"Hey, you!" He hears a voice behind him, recognizing it unfortunately. He didn't bother to turn his head, he knew it was the annoying young man that he couldn't stand. Bobby stood behind him. "Excuse me, but when people call you it is polite to address them." Bobby stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Y' never said Gambit's name, so why should he waist his time listenin' to y'?" Gambit said as he placed the cigarette in the ash tray and started to shuffle his cards in his hands. 'Come on Ice-Boy Remy dare y' to try somethin'.'Gambit thought to himself as Bobby got annoyed and stood across from him on the other side of the table.

"Listen, I want you to stay away from Rogue!" Bobby spat at Gambit, looking him in eyes showing he was not kidding around. Gambit didn't seem to feel threatened. "I mean it, I know what you pulled earlier and I am onto you."

"Gambit did nothing." Remy smiled as he stopped shuffling his cards and picked one up, Ace of Clubs. 'Dis be him he if he don' leave moi alone.' Gambit thought to himself before placing the card back into the pile.

"I saw you flirting with her, what do you think I am blind? And I know the little game you did with the wallet, I know you wanted me to find it and blame Rogue for stealing it. How long are you?" Bobby sneered at the older man in front of him.

Remy couldn't hold it in anymore, he began to laugh at Bobby's claim. 'Please, if Gambit wanted de fille, he'd have her by now.' He thought to himself. "Sorry homme, but Gambit think you might need some help. Besides if y' havin' woman problems y' don' need to be taken it out on ol' Gambit 'ere." He shook his head, before getting up to leave,

Bobby walked right in front of him. "I know what your kind are like, you use nice girls like Rogue and then dump them when you are done. You are not laying a finger on MY girlfriend." Bobby glared at Remy, trying to get his point across.

"An' how y' know Gambit?" Remy shot back at him, his kid had a lot of nerve accusing him when he only been at the mansion a few days. 'Dis p'tite have a death wish.' He thought silently as he held a card between his covered and non-covered fingers.

"I don't need to know about you, nor do I want to know. You just need to stay the..." He had been cut off.

"Drake, what the hell are ya doin yelling at the guest?" Logan questioned Iceman as he entered the garage area, his arms were folded over his chest waiting for a answer.

"He started it. He stole my wallet and tried to set me up." Bobby pointed his finger accusingly at Gambit, who rolled his eyes.

"Where's your proof?" Logan asked, not wanting to take Bobby's side.

"I, well I." He began to say and explain how Kitty found the wallet. He then noticed he was getting no where with this. He had a feeling Logan hadn't liked him from the start. "I got class to go to." Bobby then turned back to Gambit. "I'm watching you." He said before leaving.

Gambit had a smirk across his face. 'Gambit thinkin' he jus' found a new hobby, pissin' off the Ice-Boy.' He thought to himself. Logan walked up to him. He remembered meeting Logan when he attacked him in Storm's room, they never talked the days he had been there.

Logan pulled out a cigar and lit it. He took a puff of smoke before asking Gambit. "You really take his wallet and try to set em up?" He questioned the younger man. He had no problem taking his side, he couldn't stand the thought of Rogue being with him. Rogue had been like a daughter to him and the last thing he wanted was a Cyclops wanna be being with her.

"Oui, Gambit take de wallet, but den when he returned it. Ice-Boy over dere dropped it and den started accusing Gambit of settin' him up." Remy replied as he took his cigarette from the ash tray.

Logan raised a eye brow. "What are you a thief or somethin?" He said with a bit of humor in his voice, not expecting what he said to be true.

"Oui, Gambit be a thief. He thought de boy had money in dere." Remy replied, smirking at the look on Logan's face when he told him.

"I swear you steal anythin from me, I will hunt you down." Logan told Remy. "So you interested in Rogue?" He decided to ask, after hearing Drake sound all panicky he thought he would find out if this guy had feeling's for the girl he considered his daughter.

"She seem like a nice fille, she be very belle." Remy said, he thought she had been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He just didn't think she was interested in him.

Logan stared at the younger man. "Well, I will be routin for ya. Drake just pisses me off. He actually thinks I would hit on her." Logan clenched his fists with his free hand.

"De boy, like Gambit said earlier needs help." Remy smirked, happy to see at least he wasn't the only one that didn't care of the ice mutant.

"However, you ever hurt Rogue. I will break your spine, got it?" Logan threatened him, the last thing he ever wanted was to see her upset.

"Fair enough mon ami." Remy said as he put out his cigarette. He smirked over to Logan. "Care to play a game of cards?" He asked him.

"I ain't stupid, LeBeau. I know you are a expert at playing them. Storm told me and everyone else, plus your code name gives it away." Logan told him, he was not going to lose his money, except at the liquor store.

"Wat else did Stormy tell y' about?" Remy questioned him, seeing of what he could get away with.

Logan shook his head. 'This kid reminds me of me.' He thought to himself, he then smirked. 'I am looking forward to tomorrow.' He also thought as he remembered Drake's test was the next day. "Oh, she told us a lot of things." Logan said.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N**: this chapter was so much fun to write, but the next should be even better. I've been waiting for the next chapter for a while.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: glad ya liked the last chapter, hope ya found this one just as good. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: Bobby is a paranoid freak, he finds a excuse he will use it. There will be more of that later on -- . Glad ya liked the chapter, and dunt worry Rogue and Remy will have plenty of time together without the jealous boyfriend breathin down there necks. Thanks for reviewin

**bored247**: glad ya liked the chapter , hope ya liked this one as well. Thanks for reviewng

**Rogue gal**: who is the director of the movie? They are to blame, but then again I think Stan Lee sees the movies, why isn't he questioning about it? he made the characters he should want them to be together! Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight:** glad ya liked the chapter thanks for reviewin

**Weapon X 61**: glad ya love the story so far, hope ya enjoy the rest of it, thanks for reviewin

**DemonicGambit**: don't worry, Rogue will come to her senses later on and will get with the hot Cajun. It will just be very slow, until then Remy will be flirting with Rogue to make Bobby mad. Thanks for reviewin.

**Next chapter: The Test**


	6. The Test

**Prexistence:** I still have no idea on how long this story is going to be, it will be a while thats all I know and very complicated little journey for Rogue, Remy and everyone else, which I love doing, never do anything simple.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters- 7 A.M.**

Gambit tosses and turned in his bed. He had finally been able to fall asleep around four in the morning and now the sun didn't want him to sleep and neither did someone else.

"Remy, get out of bed!" Storm called from behind the shut door to his room. She had told him the night before she wanted to speak with him in the morning. He had kept asking why she couldn't say then, but she had to make sure that no body knew of what Bobby's test was going to be. If someone overheard they might warn him. The Professor had told Mr. Drake that he would be having his test in the morning and to be ready.

"Stormy, it's early. Go away woman!" He yelled into his pillow, trying to ignore the weather goddess.

"Gambit, I told you I would be here this early in the morning. Now get up or I will drag you out!" She shouted back at him. She had enough and opened the door to find him still in bed. "I am not kidding around, now come on. You have two minutes to get out of bed or I will blast you out." She told him before leaving the room.

'Don' y' have a plant that need's care?' He thought to himself as he sat up in bed and rubbed his face. He didn't feel like pushing Storm to her limits and decided to just get up.

**Danger Room**

"So what is my test Professor? Am I going to go through a Danger Room session or what is it?" Bobby asked excitedly. He had done enough practicing for this, he was ready. Whatever they were going to throw at him, he was going to throw it back right at them.

"It's not yet, I was actually wondering what you three were doing down here." Xavier raised a eyebrow at Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee. He knew they had wanted to come to see their friend during the test to cheer him on.

"Oh, come on IceMan needs some cheerleaders while he is taking the test." Jubilee smirked. She was actually excited about seeing her friend go through the test. 'If he can do this, then I will have no problems.' She thought.

"Why did it have to be so early?" Kitty yawned as she drank some hot tea. She was still in her PJ's and had not taken a shower yet, at the moment she didn't care of how she looked this early.

"Because somethin could happen at any time. Ya gotta be prepared at all times." Rogue said as Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled back at him.

"Very good, Rogue." Xavier smiled at his student, very impressed with the reason for the test being so early.

"So, like yawn what is the test?" Kitty asked as she kept nodding off and rethinking about wanting to see the test.

"You'll see." Logan smirked, he couldn't wait until Bobby got the snot beat out of him. 'Teach the kid to think I was flirting with a 19 year old girl.' He thought to himself.

The door to the Danger Room opened and Ororo and Remy stepped through. "What is he doing here?" Bobby rolled his eyes at Gambit as he held Rogue in front of him, making it noticeable that she was HIS girlfriend.

Gambit was not a morning person at all, the last person he wanted to see was Bobby, well that and anyone from the assassins Guild, or any old girlfriends, just o name few.

"Bobby your test is to go against Gambit. I would actually prefer if you used combat skills, I am not limiting you off your powers you may use them as well. We just need to see you can handle yourself if something should ever happen to your powers." Xavier explained, he doubt the youth heard him as he was glaring at Remy, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"This is great, now we can finally see who would win." Jubilee whispered into Kitty's ear, who was now finally beginning to wake up after she heard what Bobby would be doing for the test.

"The test will begin in five minutes." Scott announced as he and the other teachers left the room, except Storm.

Jubilee and Kitty walked over to Storm and Gambit, who were in the middle of talking. "Now promise me that you will go easy on him, but not too easy." Storm said as she folded her arms over her chest. She knew her best friend to well to know he would knock out Bobby in two seconds if he really wanted to.

He was about to reply when Kitty and Jubilee came up to him and started starring at him. "Can Gambit help you p'tite's?" He asked them, grinning at them.

"It's like so unfair, I like cut my hair a month ago and regretted it. He even has longer hair than me." Kitty huffed as she looked at Gambit's pony tail.

"You know what you should do." Jubilee said as she placed a hand on Gambit's arm. "I think you would look good with curly hair." Jubilee started to laugh as she saw the not-in-this-life-time look Gambit was giving her. He could hear Storm giggling to herself quietly.

'Need to keep away from dese two.' He thought to himself, he was afraid one morning he was going to wake up and find either the one girl would of cut his hair or the other one would curl it. 'Side note: keep door locked an' window locked.'

"You two go up to the control room if you wish to see the test." Storm told the two girls. When they exited the door, she turned back to Gambit. "Now, promise me you will go easy on him." Storm said again, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Fine, Gambit go easy on de kiddie." Remy crossed his arms, he didn't want to go easy on the kid, he wanted to beat the snot out of him. 'Not promisin nothin' though.' He thought to himself.

Storm shook her head, "The session will last five minutes unless someone is down, then it will end." Storm told both Remy and Bobby. "It will begin as soon as we announce it from the control room. Rogue, you have to go up there also if you wish to see the fight." She instructed the southern girl.

"Alright." Rogue sighed. "Good luck, sugah." Rogue said to Bobby as they hugged. "Ya too, Remy." She said to Gambit as she walked pass him. He winked at her and watched her leave the room.

Bobby glared over at the Cajun. 'I have had enough of this guy.' Bobby thought to himself as he waited for the instructions from the Professor and the other teachers.

"As Storm said, this test will last five minutes, unless someone is knocked down for the count. You may use your powers, if you have a weapon of choice you like to use, you may. There are some on the side to use. The test will begin when the red light turns on." Scott's voice retold the direction into the speaker.

Bobby walked over to the side and grabbed a five food wooden staff. Mr. Wagner had been teaching him on how to use it in combat. He was pretty good at using it, except that time when he practiced against Logan, who turned the staff into nine different pieces.

Gambit smirked when he saw Bobby pick up the wooden staff. 'Cute little toy, but mines better.' He smiled as he pulled out his bo staff and extended it. It went out to be six feet.

Bobby walked back to his place, a few feet away from Gambit. After a few seconds the red light went on. Bobby ran at Gambit and smashed his staff down at Gambit, who blocked it with his metal staff. The wooden one was already beginning to crack in the center. 'Shit.' Bobby thought to himself as he wrestled Remy to push the Cajun back.

"I'm going to kick your ass and then laugh as you run back to whatever swamp you crawled out of." IceMan whispered over to Remy as he turned his staff into ice, to keep it from snapping. "Better yet, you'll be lucky if you are out of the med lab in a week." He smiled over at the Cajun, who smirked at him.

"Gambit got no doubt y' can hurt me...catching me, though–dats a different story altogether." Remy smirked at Bobby, who didn't seem to notice the ice on his staff was melting. Gambit then brought his staff back and then brought it back down onto Bobby's smashing it into pieces.

Bobby threw down the remaining parts of the ice staff and glared at the Acadian, he was not going to lose this fight. 'Fine, let's see how you do against this.' Bobby smiled as he held up his right hand at Gambit.

Gambit held his staff in front on him. 'Dis one has ice powers, gotta be careful.' He thought to himself as he watched IceMan carefully. He stepped to the side when Bobby shot ice out of his hand at him and kept dodging the attacks. "Miss me." Gambit smiled as Bobby missed him again. He retracted his staff, seeing as how it was going to do him no good holding it.

'Come on swamp trash, just a little over more.' Bobby thought to himself as he froze the area's around Gambit. He finally saw a way to stop him. 'While he is dodging my other hand can freeze him.' He thought to himself. He saw where Gambit was going to go and quickly brought his hand up and was finally able to freeze Gambit in place.

"Ha, I win." Bobby said triumphal.

**In the Control Room**

"Well looks like I am out of money now." Jubilee said disappointedly when she saw Gambit get frozen.

Rogue watched from the window of the control room. She kept thinking to herself she should be happy, her boyfriend won. However, she felt disappointed, she wanted Gambit to win.

"Well let's go congratulate Bobby." Scott smiled as he looked down at the his student.

'Damnit Gumbo, couldn't even beat the kid.' Logan thought to himself, not wanting to say it out loud, though he had a feeling Xavier had heard his thoughts.

"So now Bobby's like a X-Men?" Kitty said excitedly. Rogue looked over at her friend and was thinking why she was acting like Kitty. She turned and looked back through the window.

'Actually, Ah don't think it's over yet." She said, breaking up the mini celebration.

**Danger Room**

Bobby smiled at the frozen Gambit and started walking toward the exit. "Teach you." He laughed as he waited for the door to open, expecting a bunch of people there to tell him what a wonderful job he did, but most importantly to show Rogue he beat this guy.

The door never opened, instead he began to hear a noise from behind him. Bobby turned around to the frozen Gambit to see that his hands were glowing pink. "What the heck?" He whispered to himself as the ice exploded into water.

"Nice trick mon ami, but now dat Gambit is all warmed up. Let de real battle begin." Remy smirked as he pulled out a card from his coat pocket.

Bobby was in shock, no one, other than John had been able to break out of being frozen. 'This can't be good.' He thought to himself as he saw the card begin to glow pink. Bobby began to back up, not wanting to know what was going on with the glowing card.

Remy then threw the card at Bobby, who got out of the way of the card. As soon as it touched the ground it exploded.

**Control Room**

"Wow, like that is totally awesome." Kitty and Jubilee said in unison. Rogue smirked as she watched Gambit throw more cards at Bobby and watching him dodge or throw bits of ice and the cards.

'Ah knew ya could do it.' She smiled as she watched Gambit corner Bobby, holding a card between his fingers ready to flick it at him.

"I am afraid it has been five minutes." Hank said to the teachers. Rogue frowned, the fight was just beginning and now it had to end.

Scott went over and pushed the button on the intercom. "Test it over." He said. He did not look happy at all. "This would be considered a draw right?" Scott asked the Professor.

"There's no way thats a draw. Drake is about to wet himself." Logan spoke up.

"Ich hafta agree vith Logan, Bobby vas doing gut. But he vasn't at ze end." Kurt said to the other teachers.

"Very well." The Professor said as Scott pressed the button to open the door for the two men to exit and told them to come up to the control room.

"So then, he isn't a X-Man then?" Kitty asked disappointedly. 'There like goes my chance of becoming one.' She thought to herself.

"He did well during the test, I say we retest him." Scott suggested to the Professor. "And while we are at it, even maybe let Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue, and Peter be tested also." He added.

"Yeah, I am so ready!" Jubilee sat up in her char as soon as she heard what Scott said.

"Yeah, like I am totally ready for it too." Kitty added as Bobby and Gambit entered the control room. Bobby instantly went over to Rogue and hugged her.

"Ya did good." She told him. 'Remy just did better than ya.' She thought to herself, then took the thought out of her head. 'Bobby is mah boyfriend.' She reminded herself, she looked over at Remy, who was talking to Ororo.

"I told you to go easy on him." Ororo whispered to Remy, who was about to say something. "Thanks for doing it." She added in.

He smiled. "No problem Stormy." He told her, then his eyes caught onto Rogue and Bobby hugging, he saw her looking over at him. 'Cher, why y' playin wit kids, when ya could be with a man.' He thought to himself as he winked over at her.

"We are going to have you retake the test. You did well out there, but we need to make sure you will not be in any danger. Also you will not be alone, these three and Peter will also be taking the test. We will have to rethink of a different test however." The Professor told Bobby, who had turned to Xavier as soon as he began talking.

Bobby looked disappointed. 'Great, there goes my chance of being a X-Man before the others.' He thought to himself. He looked over at Gambit to see him starring at his girlfriend. 'Stupid Cajun, you ruined everything.' He thought. 'I'll make sure you pay for this.'

**A/N**: I actually think I might have too many villains in here. Well not really, its only 73 villains. (Yes good majority are Sentinels.) **Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, I do not own any of the characters, disclaimers are so depressing to write -- also the quote I used: "I got no doubt you can hurt me, catching me though, thats another thing altogether" come from Gambit (Vol 4) #7

**bored247**: half the reason I dunt like Bobby is like ya said, to much of a goody goody and that he is with Rogue in the movie. Reason of why I wanted him to fight Gambit for a test, but this is not the last time he will be fighting someone , thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: sorry no Rogue scene last chapter, but she was in here and in the next chapter finally Rogue and Gambit have their alone time scene without the boyfriend coming in acting like a dork. Thanks for reviewing.

**Rogue-obsessed**: glad ya like it. usually I can post a new chapter up to 2-4 days, if it is beyond that then I got W.B, but I already have this whole story planned out so it won't be happening for this one. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue-gaL**: oi Rogue and Remy have split up and got back together I dunt know how many times, but they always got back together. Those ppl are mean not letting there be Romy, o well I'll take my anger out on Bobby. Also for fic, ur getting sorta warm on guessing what will happen, but well ya'll see later when it comes, cause its not for a while.. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the last chapter and thank you for reviewing

**Next Chapter**: **Cajun 2 Ice Cube 0**- Romy Chapter, and the Sentinels are tested out.


	7. Cajun 2 Ice Cube 0

**Prexistence: **I didn't really like how the fight scene in here came out, but you can decide if you like it or not.

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters, setting in this story do not belong to me.

* * *

**Xavier's Mansion**

Everyone had left the danger room and was heading for the kitchen to get some breakfast. Bobby stayed to talk with the Professor however, leaving Rogue to go by herself, since Jubilee and Kitty wasted no time leaving.

"Need some company?" A male voice said behind her. She turned around to see Remy standing there with a hand extended.

"Sure why not." She smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his. "Ah didn't get a chance ta tell ya that ya did really good in the danger room." She said to him. 'Good is not the word for it, he kicked ass in there.' She thought to herself.

"Thanks chere." He smiled over at her, pleased she was not mad about him beating up her boyfriend. 'Dat kid got off easy.' He thought to himself, thinking of what he could of done to Bobby if he really wanted to.

Rogue looked over at Remy to notice he never took his eyes off her as they made their way through the hallway. "How long ya be stayin' here?" She asked him, she remembered Storm saying he would be here for a week or two, but was trying to make conversation.

"Week or two." He answered to her. When he first came to the mansion he didn't think he would be there for more than a few days. 'Most likely, longer.' He thought to himself as he looked at her.

"Then yah going back ta yah family in Lousiana?" She asked him. He raised a eyebrow at her.

"Stormy tell y'?" He asked her, knowing that the weather witch had told some of the others in the mansion little about him. She shook her head. "Mebbe, mebbe not." He replied.

"How come? Wouldn't they be worried?" She asked curiously. She knew if she got the chance, she would go back to see her real parents. She had called them, but they didn't want anything to do with her.

"Sorta, dey be moi adopted family. Love em, but for dem its business before family. Remy call em every now and then to see how dey are. Kinda got sick of it all though." He told her quietly. He really didn't like speaking about his past to anyone, but for some reason he felt he could trust Rogue.

"Ya never found out about ya real parents? They got it in the computer system, they always have it recorded when someone is born. Ah'm sure ya could look it up and find out who they were." She told him. She remembered one of the new students that had come in months ago was a orphan who didn't know of who her parents were. She had asked Jean to find out who her real parents were, she had no intention of meeting them, but just wished to know who they were. Jean had no problem finding it, of course it helped with having one of the biggest data bases in the country in the basement.

"Non, Gambit already checked. It was deleted." He told her.

"Ah'm sorry." She apologized to him, feeling bad for bringing up the whole thing.

"It's alright cher. What about y'?" He asked her, not having heard about her life.

"Ah grew up in Mississippi, as ya can tell. Ah lived with mah aunt and uncle. Mah momma would visit some of the time. Then mah powers developed and Ah ran off. Ah knew mah uncle hated mutants." She sighed. "After that, they wanted nothin' ta do with meh. Ah call em and they will pick up and hang up on meh." She told him, she had finally gotten over it, though at the beginning it had been hard for her to deal with.

"Hey, get away from her!" They both heard from behind them and turned to see a angry Bobby coming their way. He moved his way in between Rogue and Remy, shoving her behind him.

"Bobby, we were just talkin" Rogue said to him looking not to happy to see her jealous boyfriend.

"Yeah, right. He was probably already getting ideas in your head of turning you against me." Bobby turned around and told her, before turning around to face Gambit. He walked forward up to Remy. "I know you cheated down in the danger room, I don't know how, but I know you did."

Remy looked quite amused from what IceMan's was accusing him of. "If y' be so good, dem why did y' win?" He grinned at Bobby.

"What's going on here?" Scott Summers stopped the little argument between the two. "There is no standing around in the hallway, people are trying to get by."

"I am trying to find why this guy wants to ruin my relationship with Rogue." Bobby answered him, before Remy could get a chance to speak.

'Pansy.' Gambit thought to himself. As Scott started talking, he didn't feel like paying attention to what the older man was saying.

"Knock it off one eye, I saw the whole thing. Drake started it." A voice came from the other direction. Logan walked in between the middle of the fight. "Besides this is none of your business with these three." Logan glared at Scott.

"I know why your taking his side, because Mr. Summers had Jean and you were in love with her and you couldn't..." Bobby was cut off when Logan unsheathed his claws.

"You want to say that again?" Logan threatened IceMan who didn't look intimidated.

"Enough, there is no threatening students in here, you should know that by now. And as for this whole thing." Scott glared back at Logan from behind his sunglasses.

Rogue rolled her eyes as they all started to fight. Remy looked over at her and started to step away from the fight slowly, with her behind him. "Sorry, cher. Remy didn' mean for dat to happen." He apologized to her.

"It's not ya fault, Ah should be sorry for how mah boyfriend acted toward ya." Rogue shook her head. 'Bobby needs to grow up sometimes. That's the only thing in our relationship that needs to be fixed.' She thought to herself.

"Come on, Remy will walk y' to breakfast now." He smiled at her as she took his arm again.

**Magneto's base**

"So are we sitting here for the next month or did you find the people?" John asked Magneto, who just entered the room.

"I have found from sources of someone we must take out." Magneto said as he glared at the younger man who was getting on his nerves.

"About-time-pops-so-when-we-go?" Pietro asked impatiently to his father. He heard his sister next to him whisper something it was about time.

Magneto pulled out a piece of paper and threw it down on the desk. "This man apparently is building..." He was cut off when the side of the building exploded, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Three large robot looking creates with red glowing eyes stared down at them. "Mutants detected." The one voiced out and pointed its finger at the five mutants in the room.

"How foolish." Magneto smiled up at them. 'Wait, what is this? They aren't made of metal?' He thought to himself, trying his best not to show fear.

"About time we get some action." Pyro sat up from his chair with his lighter in hand.

"This should be boring." Wanda rolled her eyes at the robots, not knowing there were more of them beyond the three that were noticeable. The Sentinel in the middle then shot a laser at her, she quickly dodge out of the way. "Okay, now your asking for it." She growled as she stood back up.

"How about instead of just starring at them, why don't you just knock them down?" John suggested over to Magneto. "And how about joining the fight or are you just going to sit there?" He said to Mystique, who gave him a dirty look in return.

"They aren't made of metal." Magneto pointed out to them. He turned to the table behind them and lifted it in the air and threw the table at one of the Sentinels, but it caused no damage to them.

The other Sentinels that were outside flew up and crashed down into the building, sending the roof and the sides crumbling to the ground. Pyro opened his lighter and sent a flame at the Sentinel closes to him, the flame at first seemed to bounce off, but soon started to melt the Sentinels leg.

Pietro was running around looking for a rope or string to tie around the Sentinels legs to trip it, but found none. "Damnit-this-sucks." He said quickly as he stopped to think of something else, not seeing the Sentinel slam it's fist his way. He turned and saw it and it smacked right into him.

Wanda was having her own problems and did not notice her twin getting knocked unconscious. She turned to see her father using any pieces of metal there were and throwing them at the Sentinels, but it did not phase them. The one them shot a beam at him and before he could get away it hit him in the chest knocking him backwards unconscious.

"Dad!" She yelled as she began to make her way over, when a giant foot stepped in front of her. "Get the hell out of my way!" She shouted as she hexed the Sentinel in front of her, knocking the thing back as she made her way to her father.

John smiled triumphal when the Sentinels's leg burned up, forcing it to fall to the ground useless. "I got one, how many did you...?" He was saying before a beam hit him in the back. He dropped to his knees and then fell to the ground.

"Shit." Wanda whispered to herself as she looked around. The team had been taken out except for her. 'Wait, where's Mystique?' She thought to herself looking around to find the blue woman hiding in the corner. "That coward." She said with anger in her voice.

The Sentinels surrounded her and all pointed their fingers down at her. Wanda closed her eyes as they shot a beam down at her. 'This isn't over Mystique, you will pay.' She thought as her vision went black.

The Sentinels turned to the corner. "Another mutant spotted." One spoke as they began to approach her. She went back as far as she could into the wall then smiled and turned into a rat and started running into the mess of the broken building. "Battery low." The one said. The Sentinels then took off into the air and went back to their makers base.

A rat came back from it's hiding spot and turned back into a woman. She looked around at what had happened. She saw Wanda over her father, Pietro knocked out lying on one side of the room, and Pyro laying on his stomach on the other side. She walked up to Magneto and Wanda and smiled. "Sorry, but your plans bore me." She said as she left the building with the injured mutants in it.

A woman laughed as she watched the monitor in front of her. "Aw, looks like the master of magnetism can't even stand up to a mindless machine." The woman laughed as she saw on the monitor Magneto and the rest of his team be taken down by the Sentinels.

The side door opened up and a man stepped in. "Phillipa, your off duty." He said as he looked at the monitor.

The woman sighed. "Oh well, fun is over anyways. Call me when the main show is about to begin." She purred to him as she left the room. The man shook his head and then sat down at the seat in front of the monitors.

He turned his attention to the computer to the left of the monitor and started typing and pressed the enter key. After a few seconds the screen started to blink and a list of names came onto the screen. "So this be the next target the boss man wants taken out?"

**End of Chapter 7**

**ishandahalf:** Bobby will be gettin put in his place a few times and not just by Remy either, theres a line forming for it. Glad ya like the story so far, thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: hugs ya moms are usually evil at one time or another, I know how ya feel. Also for Bobby yeah he will be getting even more madder in a few chapters when his rival comes back. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: I don't even know where I get these lines, they just come to my head when I am writing about Remy's thoughts. Glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: I am still unsure if that will be the only fight Remy and Bobby get into, I am actually thinkin of addin another, but well other ppl need their chance to go at em too I guess. I can't wait for Remy to be with Rogue in here, but well doesn't happen till, awhile. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**: **Hiding Truth**- shows some Kurt/Ororo in this chapter and help comes for Magneto and his team, and some other stuff


	8. Hiding Truth

**Prexistence: **I can't believe it, I actually had to cut one of the villains I had planned out for this fic. Oh well, they wouldn't of had a big part anyways.

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters, setting in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**Xavier's School for Gifted Students**

Ororo Munroe sat at her desk going over the plans for her class the next day. She would slowly drift over to the newspaper on her desk that she took from one of her students. On the front cover was about the mutants that had been killed within the tunnels under New York.

She shook her head and went back to her papers. 'I hope who ever did that suffers greatly.' She thought to herself, not noticing someone was at the door.

"Ororo, are you alright?" She heard a male voice ask her. She looked over to see her boyfriend Kurt in the door looking worried at her. "Ist zere something vrong?" He asked as he came over to her desk.

"Nothing, I am just getting finished with my next lesson. Don't you have a class right now?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"Nein, zat finished zirty minutes ago. You've been in here for over a hour." He said as he extended his hand to her. "Let me valk you to your room." He said to her, trying to get her mind off other things. 'She is still upset about ze mutants zat vere killed.' He thought to himself. He himself had said a pray each night since he had heard about it and always kept them in his mind.

Ororo took his blue three fingered hand and smiled at him. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." She said as she stood up from the desk and collected her belongings from the desk. She grabbed the newspaper, incase someone wondered back into the class and saw it.

Most of the students in the mansion had heard of the news of the mutant massacre, they had been told to try to keep the news away from the much younger ones. They would have to find out late when they were old enough.

Ororo and Kurt walked out of the class and down the empty hall. Ororo's arm was wrapped around Kurt's as they made their way to her room. "So how has your class been going?" Ororo asked her boyfriend.

"Ze children have been doing vell. Ze younger ones I have been having a bit of problems vith. Zey keep laughing at some of ze words." Kurt sighed at the thought of the younger kids laughing earlier when he taught them. At least with the older students they were more mature, well some anyways. "How has your class been?"

"It's been good, I guess. Today I found this on one of the students desks." She said as she pulled out the newspaper that was on top of her pile of papers and books. Kurt took the newspaper from her and shook his head.

"I zought ze Professor made sure zey vould not see ze newspapers. How did zey get a hold of zis?" He asked looking down at the newspaper as they made their way up the stairs.

Ororo shook her head. "I don't know." She said silently. She looked over the newspaper in Kurt's hand. 'How could people actually place a picture of dead mutants on the cover. They are people too.' She was about to cry.

Kurt looked over at her and wrapped a comfort arm around her. "Sh, it vill be alright. Vhoever did zis vill have to answer to God sooner or later." He tried to sooth her as they reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall to her bed room.

"Stormy, what's de matter?" They heard a voice coming toward them, seeing the visitor of the mansion coming to them.

Ororo looked up at her friend and wiped a tear. "It's nothing." She said as she leaned into Kurt's chest.

Gambit was not buying it. "Don't try that with Remy Stormy, he know y' to well."

Kurt whispered into Ororo's ear for her to go to her bedroom to rest. "Ze news has been making her upset." He said as he handed the newspaper folded to Remy. "It is terrible vhat people did to zese people. Just because zey vere mutants. I vill make sure she is alright." Kurt said before leaving to comfort his girlfriend.

Remy opened up the newspaper and his eyes went wide in fear and quickly closed it. He walked quickly to his room and closed the door. He opened the newspaper again to have another look. 'Mon Dieu.' He thought to himself seeing the picture of the dead mutants on the cover. He looked over at the column and started reading it.

Once he was done reading it, he folded the newspaper and placed it on his dresser. He bowed his head and started to feel a stinging pain in his chest. In the newspaper it had said they were going to try and find the people that had killed the mutants and praise them. There were already claims of anti-mutant groups who went down into the sewers and had killed them, but none had proof.

'Dat wasn't dem, it was mutants dat killed dem and Gambit be one of dem.' He thought silently as he sat down on his bed.

**Girls Room**

"So like I heard you and Bobby got into a fight?" Kitty asked as she laid on her bed and asked Rogue.

"Ah didn't get in a fight with him. He is being jealous over Remy. Ah only think of Remy as a good friend, but Bobby doesn't it see it that way." Rogue replied as she laid back into her bed.

"Well how could he not, with such a hunk like Remy starring at you." Jubilee smirked at her friend.

"What do yah mean?" Rogue asked as she turned to her friend.

"What I am saying is, I think the Cajun has got a thing for ya." Jubilee stated as if everyone had known about that.

Rogue's eyes went wide. "He does not think of meh of anythin more than a friend." She told her friend, even though she was hoping she was wrong. 'He is kinda good looking.' She thought to herself.

"Oh please, like don't give me that. You claim you two are only friends, how come I saw him checking out your ass the other day and I know I saw you checking out his in the hall." Kitty said to her friend.

Rogue's face went bright red. "Well what about yah and Peter?" Rogue smirked as she saw her friend look horrified.

"What is this chica, you never told me. You holding out on me girl?" Jubilee asked as she got off her bed and went over to her friend.

Kitty looked away, blushing. "Okay, so I like think he is a major hottie. No big deal." Kitty said as she looked down at her fingers as she traced her bed spread.

"Oh, we so got to set you two up. Come on Rogue." Jubilee said as she pulled her friend to her feet and dragged her out of the room.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM!" Kitty shouted as she jumped out of her bed and chased after her friends.

**Cerebro**

Professor Charles Xavier sat in front of Cerebro and placed the helmet back down in it's place. The doors behind him opened and in stepped one of his first students. "Did you find out what it was you detected?" Scott Summers asked as she walked over to the Professor.

"Yes, I am afraid Magneto has been attacked and is team and himself have been injured." Xavier said as he placed a hand to his forehead. 'Erik, what was it that attacked you?' He thought to himself as he and Scott began to leave the tiny room.

"Do you want me to assemble a team to go help them?" Scott asked as he looked over at his mentor.

"Yes, I would like you to go there. I will give you the directions to the place. I want you to take Storm, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler with you. When you get back Hank will be waiting in the med lab for them. I will contact him now to prepare for it." He said to his favorite student.

"I will go tell them now. We will meet go tonight to get them." Scott said as he turned to leave for the elevator. Xavier did not follow him. He turned his wheel chair back to the entrance of Cerebro and stared at it.

'Why is it that I feel we are not dealing with mutants or normal humans.' He thought to himself.

"These mutants don't look that hard to take down." A man said as he went over the names of each person and their powers and background. "I don't see why we can't just go there ourselves and have a field day." He said, smirking at the screen as a picture of a girl showed up on the screen that had brown hair and white stripes in her hair.

The man raised a eyebrow. "Can absorb mutants powers, interesting." He said as he gazed over the background of the mutant girl. A beeping appeared on the screen. He moved his mouse over clicked on it. "A new mutant entered the building." He clicked to find more information on the new mutant. His eyes went wide when he saw the picture of the mutant.

"So thats where you have been hiding, LeBeau." The man smirked looking at the picture. "Now do I tell the boss or not tell the boss that is the question." He thought to himself, bringing a finger up to his lips. He smiled wickedly at the screen. "Not tell the boss, I'd love to see him get killed by the Sentinels."

**End of Chapter 8**

**dawn1: **I think I might knock him down another peg, but well that won't be done by Remy. They will be getting a few more moments together without Bobby there, well actually I count 2, but I can always add. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **lol, well we are almost at the point of where Bobby will shut up, not this chapter, after that he will shut up for a while, kinda. Glad ya still like the story, thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **I can't wait for that chapter to come, but its not for a few more chapters. But I can still find way to annoy Bobby. Help's on it's way for Maggie's team. And as for Rogue breaking up with the over jealous boyfriend, well it may be soon it may be later, who knows, well I do but I ain't saying. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**DemonicGambit: **Actually Remy will soon have another alley on his side soon. As for Maggie's team, well help is coming for them next chapter, he is going to have to learn he is not the biggest baddest mutie out there. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL:** those ppl are mean, I would choose the Cajun any day. Also I heard, can't remember if I said this, but in X2 he was going to be in there, they had the stunt person there for Gambit, but cut it to give the Elf more lines. I love Kurt as much as the next person, but he ranks a lot lower when it comes to Gambit. I didn't think Bobby and Rogue's relationship was that big! I say break em up, Bobby will get over it. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**: **Little Warning**- Magneto's team is at the mansion getting care, a bit of Rogue and Remy moment, and our dear friend Mr. Trask is in there.


	9. Little Warning

**Prexistence:** last chapter until my finals are done, that goes for the other story as well. After that then I'll be back to updating regularly.

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters, setting in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**Magneto's Base**

They had landed five minutes ago and were making their way through the remains of what use to be Magneto's base. "Look's like old bucket head got it good." Wolverine chuckled to himself. He still was very ticked off with the master of magnetism after what he did to Rogue at Liberty Island.

"We got to find him and bring him back. From what the Professor said he and the others are in pretty bad shape." Cyclops stated as they all entered into a room, that was missing a ceiling and the walls were mostly torn down.

"My goddess, what did this?" Storm whispered as she observed the damage done.

"Don't want to be here whenever it comes back." Wolverine said. "I can smell em, at the far end if Pyro, in the middle is Magneto and a girl, and..." He was about to say the other location when he tripped over the person. "And the other kid is right here." He said as he picked up Pietro.

Kurt bamfed over to Magneto and Wanda to check their injuries. Cyclops walked over to them. "Can you transport the girl to the jet and then come back and do the same for the rest?" Cyclops asked, unsure if Kurt was up to the task.

"Right away." Kurt said as he picked up Wanda and disappeared in blue smoke.

"What do you think happened here?" Storm asked Cyclops.

"I don't know." He said as he looked down at Magneto. He had actually second guessed the Professor when he said Magneto had been injured. If something could take down a powerful mutant like him, it didn't look good for the rest of them.

**The Mansion**

Rogue sat on her bed doing her homework, while her friends were goofing around the room as usual. "Come on Rogue, study later have fun now!" Jubilee said cheerfully as she jumped on Rogue's bed and made her lose her spot in the book.

"Not with the tests Mr. Summers gives. Ya know he wants ta make sure ya were paying attention ta his speeches. Then tests ya on em later ta see if ya took notes." Rogue sighed as she knew both Kitty and Jubilee were not paying any attention to what it was she was saying.

"Like, from what I heard, he had a traumatic childhood and wants to like make sure everyone else does too." Kitty said as she sat down next to Rogue on the bed, which finally stopped moving after Jubilee jumped off of it and onto her own bed.

"That's just a rumor, Ah'm sure he had a nice childhood. It's just probably stressful bein the leader of the X-Men and also afta losin Doctor Grey." Rogue stated as she shut her book. 'No use studying while they are here.' She thought to herself.

"He was like that before Miss. Grey, then he got really medieval on us all when Logan came. You can so like tell he had the hots for Miss. Grey." Kitty said as she laid back on Rogue's bed.

"That's none of yours or mah business. Also lay on ya own bed." Rogue said as she pushed Kitty of the bed and onto the floor.

"That was mean." Kitty pouted at her friend, who cracked a smile as she trying to hide behind her hand. Jubilee didn't try to hide it at all as she laughed at Kitty.

"Serves you right girl." Jubilee said as she sat down on her bed. "Which reminds me, there has been something I have been wishing to speak to you about Miss. Pryde and Miss. Rogue." Jubilee said with a sly smirk on her face.

'Oh no, what is she planning.' Rogue thought to herself, knowing every time Jubilee called them both Miss., she was planning something.

"I don't think so Jubilee. I am still ticked with you for telling Peter that I thought he was hot." Kitty said as she got up from the floor and walked over to her bed.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Jubilee said as she looked over at Kitty and then back to Rogue for assistance.

"Don't look at meh for help." Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN!" Jubilee whined to them. "It is so boring, there is no way I am doing any studying or homework, which would increase my boredom. I was thinking of going Cajun hunting."

Rogue turned her head to look back at Jubilee. "What are ya gonna do ta him." She asked. 'Maybe Ah could get a head start and warn em.' She thought as she waited for the answer, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kitty called to the person, who opened the door.

"Look, I don't care if you guys make noise, but keep it down. I got better things to do than to listen to your conversation." A girl with spiky black hair said and then closed the door behind her.

"Is it just me or is like Alison on permeant PMS?" Kitty asked her friends.

"She is always like that, ya disturb her quiet time she gets mad. It is another story when she is blastin her music into our walls." Rogue commented.

There was then another knock at the door. "WE ARE BEING QUIET, YOU DON'T NEED TO COME IN A LECTURE US!" Jubilee shouted at the door.

"Y' be quiet, den dere's a problem." A male voice said from behind the door. Kitty rolled off her bed and opened the door.

"Hiya Gambit." She said cheerfully as she stepped aside to let him walk in. "How can we help you?"

"You're here to see Rogue, aren't ya?" Jubilee asked, with a smile across her face as she turned to look at her friend.

"In dis case, oui." Remy answered as he grinned over at Rogue.

"Don't worry, we will leave you two to your alone time." Kitty giggled as she and Jubilee left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry about them, they think somethin's goin on between us." Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't get where they get that idea, we're just friends right?"

"Oui, y' be with what's his face?" Remy looked as if he had to think of the answer. 'Dat little ice-prick, which y' be too good for.' He thought to himself.

"Bobby." Rogue answered him. "So whatcha doin here?" Rogue asked as she stood up from her bed.

"Gambit wanted to apologize for yesterday. He didn' want dere to be a fight." Remy apologized to her.

"It wasn't yahr fault. Bobby just got the wrong idea. Once ya get ta know em Ah'm sure ya both will be the best of friends." Rogue smiled at Remy, who was giving her a fake smile.

'Oui, he will be best of friends with moi boot.' Remy thought to himself. "Gambit be sure he not give de Icekid de wrong impression."

"Ya don't like em, do ya?" Rogue asked, she knew from the first time she saw the two of them. Bobby had gotten over protective of her and started acting a bit immature.

"Non, Gambit don't trust em." Remy replied truthfully to her.

"He is nicer when ya get ta know em." Rogue said to him. 'Ah don't think it will be happening, but a girl can dream that her boyfriend and friend get along.' She thought to herself.

"Well gotta get goin' now chere." Remy smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed it. "Be seein' y' later." He said as he went to the door.

'Front and back aren't bad, oh my god what am Ah thinkin.' Rogue thought to herself as she shook her head.

Remy opened the door to find Jubilee and Kitty there. "Um, I forgot my homework. I forgot to do it and I didn't want to disturb you two." Jubilee smiled innocently, as did Kitty.

"Ah know what ya two were doin." Rogue said, with her hands to her hips.

"Be seein' y' petit's later." Remy smiled at the two girls before leaving to walk down the hall. He shook his head. 'Dose two need somethin' else to do besides spyin' on people. Nothin' was happenin'. Rogue and moi were just talkin' and dat was it. Dere is nothin' goin' on between us.' He thought to himself. He smiled to himself. 'Though wish dere was.' He added as a person tabbed him on the back.

He turned to see Bobby standing there. "Listen Cajun, I am going to warn you this once and only once. Stay away from Rogue, I saw you come out of her room and by the looks of Kitty and Jubilee I know you were up to something. I am not joking around either, stay away." Bobby said as he turned around to walk away, but Remy grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"And 'ere's a little warnin' for y'. Y' hurt dat girl Gambit will hunt y' down and Gambit be arrangin a little date for y' and Mount Vesuvius." Remy said as he held a glowing playing card in front of Bobby's face.

"Dat little run we had before was nothin', best not be gettin' in moi way boy." Remy said in a low voice. He turned away from Bobby and started to walk away.

Bobby stared at him while he left. 'Yeah right.' Bobby thought to himself, when Gambit turned around again.

"By de way, Gambit was bein' serious." He said before turning around to walk back down the hall to his room. Bobby stood there, clenching his fists.

"Where's Pete when you need him." Bobby mummbled to himself.

**Trask's Base**

"Sir they are recharged and ready to go. They will only be able to operate for a few hours before they need to be recharged." A man wearing white stood in front of Trask and reported to him.

"Very well, that's all the time they will need anyways." Trask stated as he walked over to one of the control panels, before hearing the door open up. "Henry what are you doing here, usually you call before dropping by." Trask turned to his friend.

Henry smiled at him as he walked to Trask, caring a folder with him. "I wanted to make sure you got this before you sent them off to attack the mutants." Henry said as he handed the folder over to his friend.

Trask opened the folder up and there was a white page with a list of mutants and their pictures. "These ones are extremely dangerous and must be captured for the well being of the planet." Henry explained as Trask went over the names.

"It can be done, I was just about to let the Sentinels go out for another run." Trask said as he closed the folder and looked at Henry. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No that is it and good luck with your project." Henry said in a smile as he turned to leave for the exit. Trask went back and ordered his men to program the names into the Sentinels.

Henry opened the door and exited out of the building, a smile still spread across his face as he walked pass a pile of blood that was on the ground beneath him. He turned to see a man laying there bleeding. Henry looks down at the body, not phased from the site before him.

"Who knew normal humans could be so useful." He laughed as he walked down the alley and disappeared.

**End of Chapter 9**

**DemonicGambit**: the guy looking at the files won't be revealed until later on. And as you said for Rogue, well you will see. I ain't spoiling anything, except you will find out part of your question in chapter 11. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: glad ya liked the last chapter, for as did Remy feel bad about what he did, kinda can't answer that yet, but will soon! I dun't really like using Trask, but needed a person there that controlled the Sentinels. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: the romance goes in and out, it will be there, then won't be there for a while and so on. But there is a chapter specially planned for just Rogue and Remy, so there will be romance in the future. You'll find out later what Remy had been doing with those other people. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: they should make X3 be like in X-Men Ultimate, where Rogue dumps Bobby for Remy, of course the jerk deserved it for cheatin on her. I heard both Beast and Gambit were going to be in it, but then some say its only one. I dunt care who they add as long as it is Gambit, that or they could give Gambit his own side movie like they are doin with Wolverine (even though I have heard no news of it). I would defiantly go to see that. Next chapter will be havin more fightin between iceboy and the Cajun over Rogue. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight:** I am glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: lol, yep there is only one mutant I have heard of that can absorb powers, Rogue still remains that one. Some stuff awakes her and a few others. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**- **More Guests**- another title for this also could be Fire vs Ice, as the visitors wake up from being unconscious. (Originally Angel was going to appear, but he kinda had to be cut out of this fic for reasons.)


	10. More Guests

**Prexistence:**.I am sorry this chapter ended up being so short, I thought it would end up being longer, I even added in a extra scene and it still ended up being short. I promise the next one is MUCH longer

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters, setting in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**Med Lab **

"I am sorry Erik, but I must insist that you stay with us. You and the rest of your team have been injured quite badly. You all need time to recoup." Charles Xavier tried to explain to Magneto, who had woken up only short time after.

"I don't need your assistance, Charles. We are perfectly fine." Magneto argued as he looked over to see that Pyro had just woken up as well.

"If not for yourself, please do it for your children. Wanda is not in that good of condition to travel, Hank has checked her out and has said she will be perfectly fine in a day or so. You may leave then." Xavier tried to change his old friend's mind.

Magneto looked down at his daughter and son, who were still unconscious from the attack."Fine, but after that, we are out of here." He said as he sat back down on the bed he was once in.

John rubbed his head and noticed a bandage was on his face. He heard the whole conversation with the two older men. 'Great, back at the place I tried to rid myself of.' He thought to himself. "I'm going to get something to drink." He said as he walked over to door to exit.

"Erik, I need to know, what was it that attacked you?" Xavier asked him as Hank did another set of vital signs on his son.

"Something that the race you are trying to save created." He said bitterly before lying back down, not saying another word.

**MiddleLevel of Mansion**

John walked down the familiar hallway, everything had been the same as when he had left it. Well almost, there were walls that had been replaced after the attack on the mansion, but other than that everything was as how he remembered. He entered the kitchen to find no one there, since it being night he assumed everyone was asleep.

He went over to the fridge and looked for anything to prevent the dryness in his throat. As he was searching he never heard the footsteps behind him. "What are you doing here?" He heard a voice say from behind him, then the fridge had ice on the side of it. John turned around to see his old _friend_.

"You are going to regret sneaking into the mansion." Bobby said as he shot a ice beam at John, who dodged out of the way and it hit the rest of the refrigerator. John hid behind the side of the counter and took out his lighter.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Drake." John shouted as he jumped up from behind the counter and opened the lighter and sent a flame in Bobby's direction. Bobby got out of the way in time, but the entrance to the door was burnt and had small flames on it.

"It's my business when you break into the mansion after leaving it!" Bobby yelled back as he sent another ice beam at John, who counterattacked with a flame that went right at him.

"ENOUGH!" Both boys heard, they stopped their attack to see Storm standing there, not happy at all. "John is here because Magneto's team had been attacked. He is a guest here for now and will be treated as one." Storm said in a much calmer voice.

"You never said that you were bringing HIM." Bobby glanced over at John, to make sure he was not going to pull anything on him, then turned back to Storm.

"We were going to tell you all in the morning. Now pleased, get whatever it is you came in here for and go to bed." She instructed as she left.

"Until next time, Drake." John said with a sly smile as he decided to leave and return to his team mates in the med lab. Bobby watched him leave, not trusting him.

"What was the Professor thinking of letting them stay here?" Bobby mummbled to himself as he left the kitchen.

**Gambit's Room**

"You killed us!" "You murderer!" These phrases and others being repeated to Remy as he stirred in his uneasy sleep.

"Non." He mumbled in while rolling over to his side. In his nightmare bloody looking mutants stood all around him, accusing, pointing, and cursing at him. They had all circled around him and refused to let him escape.

"You led them here, you are just as guilty as they are." He heard a voice say in the crowd, unable to see the face. They then started to approach him, he tried to keep his distance as they came, but it was of no use. Then he heard a growl from the crowd and a creature leapt from the back of the crowd to right in front of him, its claws aimed at him. He saw the creature raise its hand and about to swipe it at him, when he woke up.

He sat right up in his bed, breathing heavily. Sweat poured down his face, as it had done all the previous nights before had. He rolled the covers off of him and sat on the side of the bed. 'It's only in de past, nothin' is goin' to happen.' He thought to himself as he grabbed his pants and put them on.

He opened his window and climbed outside it to have a smoke. He glanced up at the cloudy night sky. 'Shouldn' stay 'ere, dis is Gambit's problem and shouldn' involve any of dem. Dere not de one's who did anythin'." He thought to himself as he sighed.

"Mebbe should tell dem tomorrow dat Remy be leavin' in two days." He whispered to himself.

**San Francisco, California.**

"See ya later, remember I'll call you!" A teenaged boy called to a blonde girl as she left from the party she had been at.

"I'll make sure to keep you to your word." The girl called back to him, smiling at him. Things were finally going right for her and she was beginning to live her life normal again. 'Unlike before.' She thought as she walked down the dark street.

The only light that helped her see was from the street lamps, that helps a tiny bit. She continued on her way when she heard something from behind her. She turned around to see nothing there, only cars going along side the road and people out for a late night stroll. "It's just my imagination." She reassured herself as she walked quickly.

"_Lorna._" She heard the wind whisper in her ear. She turned around and started looking everywhere.

"No, not again." She began to panic as she got off the sidewalk and ran down a alley, a back way she knew to her friends house. She stopped along side the alley and looked back out the alley. She placed a hand to her forehead. "It's just my imagination. Nothing is there." She repeated to herself.

"_You can think what you want dear, but I have need for you now_." The malice voice returned. Lorna fell to the ground clutching her head.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, but to no use as her hands moved away from her head. She stood up and smiled.

"Oh, how I missed this body. Such a shame you changed your hair, I almost didn't recognize you. But we can always change that now can't we." She said to herself, gazing over her body. "The boss needs me and lucky for you, you get to be the lucky host." She laughed as a black portal that opened in the alleyway.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** that happens next chapter, some will escape while others may not be so lucky. And just because the mansion is being attacked doesn't mean Magneto's team is safe either. . . well you'll see. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **she will eventually, maybe. . . but for now Remy will leave Bobby alone for I think the rest of the fic. I am actually starting to feel sorry for em. But I gave him something new to worry about (pyro) thanks for reviewing

**dawn1:** actually I still have another final, but its not for 2 weeks, I dunt understand why they placed that class longer, but I dunt need to worry of that one, so I can continue to update regularly. Now I got more time to work on my fics, thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **I heard of the wolverine movie, that was it, there is also suppose to be a Storm one, but who knows. Well there won't be any Bobby/Rogue/Remy for a while since of what's coming next chapter, well maybe a little. Did the new producer say he was going to place Remy in there? He better! thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **as always glad ya liked the last chapter thanks for reviewing

**DemonicGambit: **the guy with the files was actually not that big of a person, he more along the lines works for a bad bad person! A gave another hint of who this person was in here. But all will be revealed in time. I gave Bobby someone new to fight with, he will leave Gambit alone as long as Pyro is in the mansion. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: Under Attack**- the Sentinels decide to stop by the mansion, some are lucky and some are unlucky by getting captured.


	11. Under Attack!

**Prexistence: **I gave a extra scene at the end at the end to give ya a hint of what is coming later. Enjoy!

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters, setting in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

"Ow, man-my-head-hurts." Pietro said as he sat up quickly and glanced around the room. "Where-the-hell-are-we?" He said as he jumped off the bed, only to fall on the ground. He looked down to see a bandage wrapped around his ankle.

"I swear you keep up the racket I am going to make sure they never find your body." Wanda said as she opened her eyes finally. The sound of her brother had woken her up to a headache.

"I see you both recovered well. I just need to do another test to make sure there is no damage done to you both." Hank said as he stepped into the room.

Wanda sat up quickly and raised her hands. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, never seeing the big blue furry mutant before.

"It is alright Wanda." Magneto said as he calmed his children when he walked into the room. "For now we are staying at Xavier's Mansion, until you both are well enough to move." He told them both.

"I-thought-you-said-we-were-going-to. . ." He was cut off when Wanda got off her bed and smacked him in the back of the head. "What-was-that-for?" He glared at his sister as he rubbed his head.

"Not here." She whispered to him as she looked over at Hank and then back to her brother.

"It is good to see that you are both alright." Professor Xavier said with a smile as he wheeled into the med lab, followed by Scott and John.

"Look who finally woke up?" John said sarcastically as he walked over to Wanda. "Have a nice sleep sleeping beauty?" He asked her as he placed a arm around her. Wanda grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his back.

"You want to repeat that?" She asked as she jerked his arm back further, making him yelp in pain.

"No." He plead as she let go of his arm. He rubbed his arm and looked over at Pietro who was laughing at him.

"I am not going to ask you all again, behave." Magneto said, frustrated that they once again were acting like little children.

"Erik I wish to speak to you about what had happened." Xavier said as he folded his hands in his lap.

Before Magneto could speak John spoke. "Big machine things with red eyes, broke it, beat the crap out of us, then left."

"Which reminds me, where is Mystique?" Wanda asked, noticing that the blue woman was not in the med lab and most likely was not wandering around the mansion if John had been pulled in. 'I owe that bitch.' She thought to herself.

"Who knows." Magneto said plainly, not caring. "But as I was going to say. These things were taller than some buildings, they had glowing eyes."

"Also-talked-funny!" Pietro added in, smiling as he pushed a way a strand of white hair away from his face.

"I have not heard of these. Did they say where they were going back to?" The Professor asked him.

"They did not say, but I will make sure who sent them after us will pay." Magneto said as he clenched his fist and turned over to his team. "We will leave tomorrow morning." He told them, they nodded. No one dared to say or make a joke when he was in a bad mood.

"I think it would be best if we tried to work together to find them. If these things were able to defeat you before, you won't have much of a chance if you go against them again." Xavier tried to persuade his friend, but it did not work.

"I will not work with you or your X-Men. The only reason why they were able to get a jump on us was because we did not know they were going to attack. This time we will have the edge." Magneto said as he walked over to Wanda, just as the alarm went off.

"Warning! Intruder Alert!" The alarm went off, red lights were flashing.

Xavier placed a hand to his temple. "Scott get everyone out to the front yard. I fear what attacked them has arrived here. I shall try and contact everyone." He instructed.

"Time for some pay back." John said with a smile as he grabbed his lighter and went for the exit.

"I think it would be best if you all stayed here, they will deal with those things. You are much to weak to fight." Xavier told them, but Magneto walked pass him.

"Nonsense, we are strong enough." He claimed as Wanda and Pietro both left with him and John.

Xavier shook his head. "Why must you endanger you life and those you care about Magnus?" He sighed as he turned to Hank. "Join them out there, they will need as much help they can get." He instructed. Hank nodded and left for the front yard.

"_Rogue_, _Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Peter. Please get the children to safety. I am trusting you with their lives. Take care of the others, everyone else report to the front yard, we have a few unexpected visitors." _The Professor sent out a physic message to everyone.

"What de hell is goin' on?" Remy shouted over the alarms as he went down the hall of the upstairs, covering his ears. He had his sunglasses on to protect his eyes away from the flashing lights. Little kids ran by him in panic.

"This way kid." Peter told them as he and Bobby lead a bunch of kids to the downstairs. Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue were all trying to calm down a few children who were panicking

"Gambit, we got to get to the front yard." Storm said as she approached him, along with Kurt by her side. They were both out of their night clothes and wore normal clothes. Not the best for fighting, but for now it had to do.

"Be dere in a minute, not runnin' out dere in only pants." He said as he went back to his room to get a shirt and his leather duster.

Already waiting outside, Magneot, Quicksilver, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Cyclops, Beast, and Wolverine were the first to arrive outside to find about twenty large red and silver colored robot's waiting for them. "They are just sitting there, they gonna do something?" Wolverine asked, getting bored of waiting.

"Sorry we are late." Storm said as her and Nightcrawler appeared in a pile of blue smoke.

Finally one of the Sentinels raised his arms and pointed at them. "Surrender mutants or be destroyed." It spoke.

"Bring it on, bub." Wolverine said as he unsheathed his claws.

"Guys, don't let your guard down." Cyclops instructed to them. 'I got a bad feeling about these things.'

"Told y' y'r security system 'ere sucks, Stormy." Gambit whispered to Storm as he finally arrived. He pulled out three playing cards and held them in his hand.

"I'll get it fixed if after this." She whispered back, she didn't see it, but she knew he had a smirk across his face.

"Showing resistence!" The one said as it flew in the air and charged at them. Pyro opened his lighter and sent a flame at it, while Storm summoned a lightening bolt at the creature. They were both able to make it crash to the side.

"About time." Wolverine smiled as he raced at one of the them and slashed at it's legs. It moved it's foot away, but Wolverine jumped on it and dug his claws into the Sentinel. A electric wave passed through the opening and went into him. The Sentinel then slammed it's foot into the ground, knocking Wolverine off of it.

"Mastermold, this one is down." The one Sentinel said to the head Sentinel. The center of Mastermold came open and a wire came and snacked it's self around Wolverine's unconscious body and pulled it in.

"I don't think so." Cyclops shouted as he shot a optic blast at Mastermold, but another Sentinel blocked the attack, by sacrificing itself for it's leader. "Damnit." He cursed to himself.

A Sentinel came flying down at him, Cyclops cursed a few more as it got closer. Nightcrawler bamfed behind him and grabbed him before it could attack him.

"I-thought-these-things-had-lasers?" Pietro asked as he ran around the Sentinels and punched them a few times and moved before they could crush him. He stopped by Wanda and John. Suddenly one of the Sentinels shot a red laser at them.

"Just had to speak didn't you?" Wanda growled as he looked over at her brother. As soon as she turned her head a laser hit her in the back of the head. It sent her to the ground.

"You bastard." John swore as he turned around and sent a flame at the Sentinel, burning away the machine slowly. The Sentinel kept approaching them though.

"Shit." Pietro said as he took Wanda in his arms and got her to a safer place. He ran to the back of the mansion and set her down.

"Mutant detected." Pietro heard the voice again. He turned to see Mastermold that standing there. It shot a red beam at Pietro, before he was able to run.

"Not again." He said as he fell to the ground and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mastermold opened it's center again and a wire came out and grabbed Wanda and left Pietro alone.

"Two out of Five." It spoke as he took off to the sky again to wait for others to be ready for capture.

"Nice try mon brave." Gambit said as he dodged another beam and threw a card at the Sentinels legs. It's legs exploded and it fell to the ground. "But not good enough." He said with a cocky smile across his face.

"Gambit, this is not a game, this is serious." Storm yelled at him as she sent another bolt at another Sentinel.

"Gambit is taken dis serious, but he can have some to, non." He said as he grabbed for some more cards.

Rogue had made sure all the kids were safe. She had told Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, and Pete that she was going to go look for some more children or any one who was lost and didn't know where to go. She was, but she wanted to go see who they were fighting.

Rogue opened the door and looked to see the battle going on. She looked over and saw Gambit as he flung a card and blasted the Sentinel. 'Wow, he looks even more hot when he is fighting.' She thought to herself as she stared at him.

"Rogue get back inside." Nightcrawler told her as he bamfed in front of her. She looked as saw a red beam coming towards them. He grabbed her and got her out of the way. "Dat was close. You need to stay vith everyone else, you are the calmest one of ze bunch." He instructed to her. He was about ready to bamf her back to the front door when a beam hit him in the back.

"Oh mah god. Mr. Wagner are ya alright?" She asked as she bent down to where he fell on the ground.

"Rogue, look out!" Gambit shouted at her as he came running her direction. She looked at him confused, but then turned around to see Mastermold standing behind her.

"Four out of the Five." It said, Magneto had been knocked unconscious earlier and had been captured as well. Wires came out again and went after Rogue, but were interupted when a flying card came at them and blew them up.

Rogue ran over by Gambit. "We got to get outta 'ere." Gambit said to her. Cyclops and Beast had already been taken out. He was about to grab bare arm and lead her to safety when a red beam hit him in the back.

"REMY!" She cried as she bent down to check to see if he was alright, when wires snacked around her waist and lifted her up. The last thing she saw was Gambit's unconscious form as she was placed in a mini cell within the large Sentinel.

Storm looked at to see her best friend get hit in the back. "You'll pay for that." She yelled as her eyes went white and she sent bolts of lightening through the Sentinel that had done that to Gambit. The Sentinel fell to the ground

"Surrender mutant." Five Sentinels surrounded her and all at once fired at her. Storm fell to the ground, unconscious. The wires came out and snaked around Storm's body and grabbed her.

"Five out of the Five. Low Battery. Need to return to base." Mastermold said, already some the Sentinels stopped fighting and stood where they were when their battery died. All the Sentinels took to the air and went back to their base, leaving the others on the ground.

The only one left standing was Pyro, who was over tired after burning down the Sentinel that had been coming after him, Pietro and Wanda. He sat down on the grass and passed out from exhaustion.

A woman and man walked onto the ground and looked around. "Well, well, looks like the X-Brats are not as good as they seem." The woman smiled at her partner.

The man walked along the wreckage, looking at the destroyed Sentinels and unconscious people. He pointed his gun down at Cyclops. "It could be easy to kill them now, wouldn't it." He said with a smile as he looked at her.

She smiled back at him as she walked down and looked a the fallen mutants, one got her attention. She bent down next to Gambit. "Such as shame you left us, look at where it got you." She said as she pushed away a few pieces of hair that was in his face.

The man came up from behind her. "Come on Arclight, we got to go." He yelled over to her.

She stood up, keeping her eyes on Gambit. "See you soon." She said with a smile. As she turned. "Coming Scalphunter." She called as she left.

**bored247: **I knew that last part would confuse some people, or probably everyone. If you look in the 6th paragraph of that section, the name is there of who took over Lorna's mind. As for the boss's, I gave a hint in here of the one, he won't appear till chapter , in chapter I think 18 the other one appears. I am not giving names, I've left hints on the one. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **I think everyone wants Romy for it, I dunt think there is anyone else that you could really pair those two up with besides themselves. But most importantly, Bobby and Rogue have to break up! I think he is the one that is keeping her how she is in the movie, I think you bring Remy, she will act different. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **I decided to give Magneto's team to worry about, since him and Wanda got captured, now John and Pietro have to help. Glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **I ain't a Bobby fan either, I liked em in the comics (except in Ultimate), but the movie verse of him, I dunt like him at all. He and someone else should of paired up. I am sorry for the last chapter being so short :( I didn't want it to end up like that, but it did. The next few I am hoping turn out longer. And Romy will be coming up soon, there is a chapter dedicated to them. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1:** I knew it was going to confuse some ppl, but if u look in the 6th paragraph, there is a name in there of a mutant, that can control people's minds, just a hint so it may not be so confusing, don't know if it helped much. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**addtothenoise: **Rogue will eventually get with Bobby, if she ever escapes. And as for Bobby, yeah he will be actin a bit less jealous, though not too many scene's with him in it, there is a really good one later, but not for another I believe 10 chapters. Thanks for reviewing


	12. Prisoners of Trask

**Prexistence:** in here bad guy number 3 appears, and you learn more about bad guy number 2. The last part is meant to be confusing, it will make sense later on. If someone actually figures out what happened and who is who, that is really really really impressive.

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters, setting in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**Trask's Base**

Logan opened his eyes and looked around at his new surroundings. He was in a cage, chained to a wall with a collar wrapped around his neck. He looked over to his left to see Wanda and Magneto there and to his right Storm and Rogue. However, unlike the rest of them, Rogue did not have a collar around her neck.

"Is everyone alright?" Storm asked as she saw everyone was now awake. Wanda and Magneto looked over at her.

"Oh yeah, I am so well." Wanda said as she rolled her eyes. "Where the hell are we and the hell is around my neck." She demanded as she tried to get out of the chains that held her hands to the wall.

"You are in my base on Muir Isle, though doesn't matter because you won't be leaving, alive at least." A voice said as it came into view. Logan growled at the man.

"What do you want?" He asked as the man opened the large cage and stepped inside, two guards followed him in with weapons.

"What I want is for you miserable freaks to leave the planet. I believe I have finally found a way for that to happen." Trask said with a smile on his face as he glared down at the five captured mutants.

"How come Ah don't have a collar, why are they the lucky ones?" Rogue said sarcastically to Trask, who looked at her disgusted.

"Because unlike your friends, you are of no threat. The only thing you can do is absorb people. So there is no worry about you." He said with a half laugh as she gave him a dirty look. Logan was about to say something when Rogue cut him off.

"That is not all Ah can do. Ah got other powers as well." Rogue said with a smile. Trask looked in shock.

"That is impossible, I have a file that says of what your powers are." Trask told her, though he was rethinking of checking the file again.

"Nope, Ah got new powers a week ago. You want to know what they are?" She said politely. Trask walked in front of her and bent down to her level.

"What are. . .?" He was cut off when Rogue spit in his face. He pulled back away from her and wiped his face. "Disgusting creature." He hissed as he began to leave for the door.

"WHY DON'T YA COME BACK HERE AND LET MEH OUT! SINCE AH CAN'T DO ANYTHIN, WHY KEEP MEH LOCKED UP? YOU WUSS!" Rogue shouted at him as the cell door slammed shut. She turned to see Storm starring at her. "What?"

"I have never been so proud." Logan said next to her.

Storm shook her head. "You corrupted her." She said to Logan.

**Med Lab **

Gambit woke up to see a light shining down in his eyes. He covered his eyes as he turned to his side and saw a bunch of medical equipment. 'Merde, not again.' He thought to himself as he quickly sat up. A blue hand came to his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"It is alright, my young friend. You are in the med lab." Hank McCoy reassured him. Remy ignored him as he tried to sit up again. "I need to make sure you were not injured badly out there."

"Gambit fine, he don' need to be here." Remy said as he got off the bed, ignoring the doctor's orders as he quickly left the med lab. Hank sighed.

"I hope so." He said as he turned to his other patients, Kurt and Scott. John and Pietro had left a few minutes earlier. The Professor had awoken Hank when he had been hit, he had not been as bad as some of the others.

**War Room**

Bobby, John, please settle down." The Professor said to the young men that had been arguing.

"How can I calm down. My girlfriend had been kidnaped and the enemy get the luxury of staying here." Bobby glared at both John and Pietro.

"My-sister-had-been-kidnaped-so-shut-up-or-else!" Pietro shouted at Bobby.

"Guys like we will get them back." Kitty said as she sat in one of the chairs spinning around.

"Besides Rogue can take care of herself and she has Wolverine and Storm with her, lover boy." Jubilee said to Bobby.

"No she can't, I need to be there to protect her." Bobby insist as he thought to Rogue. "I am afraid to know of what they are doing to her." He said worryingly.

"I will go use Cerebro to detect of where they are. Peter, please make sure there is no fighting going on while I am gone." The Professor said as he wheeled out of the war room, leaving Peter in charge.

"No problem Professor." Pete said as he eyes the two. Almost everyone, including the kids in the mansion knew that Bobby hated John and vise verse.

"You two need to grow up. It would be like so cute if you guys became friends." Kitty teased both boys.

Just then the door opened and Remy stepped in. Bobby glared as he sat down in a seat and put his feet up on the table, while shuffling a deck of cards. He didn't look at anyone. 'If dey hurt mon cher, dey will pay.' He though to himself, ignoring Bobby's stare.

"You know like just because you stare at him, it is not going to make him disappear. Unless you got some powers you are hiding." Kitty whispered to Bobby.

"Hey don't worry Gumbo, we will get her back." Jubilee said to Gambit, who finally looked up.

"This would of never happened if you never came here." Bobby accused Remy.

"Excuse moi, mon ami. But didn' see y' out dere doin' anythin', except hidin'." Remy told Bobby, who looked even more pissed off than he was before.

"I was doing my job! Rogue would of never gone out there and gotten captured if it weren't for you." Bobby said, but Peter stood up and stared at him, Bobby sunk down into his seat.

"This is enough." The Russian mutant stated, getting sick of Bobby fighting. "We are suppose to be a team, but this is why we are not on the X-Men." Pete told them. "That is why the Professor does not want us going with." He added in, getting shock faces.

"What, I wanted to go." Jubilee whined, along with Kitty.

"There is no way I am staying behind when MY girlfriend is in danger I am going with!" Bobby told him.

"If you had listened to the Professor instead of arguing with Pyro you would of heard him say it. The only ones going is Mr. Summers, Mr. Wagner, Mr. McCoy, brotherhood can come, and him." Peter said pointing to Gambit.

"This is not fair, I should go." Bobby said as he sank back even more in his chair.

**Desert in Australia**

The land laid wasted, nothing more but a few strands of grass and a few dead trees that hardly ever seen wind in weeks or more. No living creature was around for miles away. However, unlike it's normal abandonment a few people hid behind the rotten trees.

"You sure this is where it's suppose to happen? Maybe the boss got it wrong." A man whispered to the woman next to him.

"He said this is where it's suppose to happen. If you want to question the boss, I dare you to tell it to his face." The woman said with a smirk across her face. Her companion just gave her a dirty look.

"Both of you, shut it." A voice came over their radio. "Don't want to give away our position if what we came for arrives." The voice of their leader scolded them.

"I still think we are here for nothing." The man said. Then suddenly the wind began to pick up around the desert area and the sand flew within the air. It began to make a circle in front of the dead tree that the two had been hiding behind. "Well damn, he was right." The man chuckled, making the woman roll her eyes.

Sparkles from the center of the circle, then it sent a bright red light out, blinding the people that were waiting. A figure on one of it's knees in the middle of the circle. The winds slowly started to die around it. The man and woman stood behind the tree observing the new arrival, who appeared to be glowing bright red. They saw that their companions were looking from their spots as well.

The figure stood up starring and stared in front of where it landed. It's eyes turned to the direction of the tree the two had been hiding behind. "When do we attack, I don't like how this is going." The man whispered into the radio. He got his answer when the tree he and the woman were hiding behind blew up. "Oh shit." The man screamed as he rolled away from the spot, along with the woman.

"Now!" The leader said as he and seven other people came from their hiding spots to attack. "Remember, we need em alive." The leader shouted at them.

"I make not promises." A growl from beside him said as he stalked near the glowing person. He had his claws in front of him as he ran at the person, to only have the ground under him explode, sending him flying backwards.

"How pathetic." A glowing person laughed as he sent another explosion near another person.

"Scrambler, you ok?" The leader called to his team mate.

"Yeah, I am fine. This guy is really pissing me off." He said as he got to his feet. The others, except for one began to circle around the person.

"This bores me. Just get the job done and over with." A woman with green hair said as she looked down at her nails.

"I don't see you doing anything helpful, Malice." A another man turned to say to her, he was then knocked off his feet when another explosion happen.

The woman looked away from her nails and looked at the glowing person. "Hm, I do love a challenge." She laughed. "Make sure this one doesn't go to far." She told the man. Her body jerked a bit and hit the ground. Lorna looked up to see a piece of metal against her neck, it looked like a harpoon.

"Not goin anywhere girlie." The man said as he held a harpoon in front of her neck. She glared up at him, but didn't move.

A large man charged at the glowing person, who looked at him as if he were nothing. The ground beneath him blew up in a large explosion and kill him. "Damnit, Blockbuster down." The leader cursed,

"_Well isn't your mind interesting_?" A voice said in the intruders head.

"What the hell." The man looked around for the voice. He clenched his head as he could feel someone trying to take over it. He tried to shove the being out, but it had a lead over him and knocked him out. The man fell to the ground, the glow from his body disappeared.

Lorna screamed as she could feel the being that invaded her body once before had returned. A smile then spread across her face. "See it was easy, compare to you losers and well him." Malice pointed her thumb to the man that had finally gotten up. He growled at her as he walked over to the figure.

"There is no way." Another woman said as she approached the fallen person with a collar in her hand. A spark flew off of him and she backed away. "Um, ok you want to put the collar on, be my guest." She said as she handed it to the man next to her.

"I don't think so Vertigo, you do it." He said as he shoved the collar back at her.

"He's unconscious, just do it." Scrambler said as he tapped his foot.

"Scalphunter, you're the leader, you do it." Vertigo said as she tossed him the collar.

"Cowards. You can kill a bunch of people, but are afraid of putting a collar on one mutant." Scalphunter shook his head as he opened the collar and looked back at the man.

"I'll teach him to try and attack me." A man said with a growl as he stomped pass them. Scalphunter raised his gun at the man.

"I wouldn't try anything, Creed." Scalphunter said as he glared at the animal like man gave him a laugh.

"Fine, but I wouldn't put em near me or else you might go back empty handed." He snarled as he turned away.

Scalphunter approached the man and bent down to place the collar around his neck. "Okay we are done here. Harpoon, contact the boss, tell him we are done here. " He ordered to the other man who nodded.

"How did the boss know he was going to be here?" A man asked as he stepped next to Scalphunter.

"Who knows, Riptide. Fatefully I don't care either." He said as a portal opened. "Help me up with him." He ordered the other man. As they carried the unconscious person into the portal, the others followed behind them and disappeared.

**End of Chapter 12**

**dawn1: **lol, there are gonna be a lot more cliffhangers in this story. I'll update very soon, don't worry, thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: the two at the end, they will appear again and more of them. It will become clearer of who they are and who they _work_ for. There will be much romyness in the future for this story, don't need to worry about that, thanks or reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **glad ya liked the last one, there will be a lot more people, well machines coming up within the next chapter or two. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: freaky ppl will be showing up every other chapter to annoy readers and as for the Sentinels they stand there and get shined until Trasks tells them to do something. But rescue is on the way for them! Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing

**MeWhoExactlyWhat**: In the last part before Pyro went down, it was talking of when he saw Wanda and Pietro, he doesn't know that Wanda had been kidnaped, I am sorry if it was confusing. I am glad ya like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing

**Arwen**: you are the first person to figure that out! (applauds you) yes that is the big bad guy that is coming, but there is another and with that one I have given no hints on at all. There will be also more Romy in future chapters, except for one or two, other than that they are all Romy. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **the strangers are um. . . mini bad guys, there are more of them to come. Nothing bad is going to happen to Rogue, she and everyone else are going to sit in their cells until the others come to try and rescue them. See no worries for now. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247: **lol, I'll update as fast as I can, which now is easier since I only have two fics to worry about. So much faster on reviewing this and my other one. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: On the Move** X-Men are on the way to save the captured people!


	13. On the Move

**Prexistence:** this chapter was suppose to be up yesterday --, well it's a little late, but I was able to get more ideas for this and my other fic, so I guess it's not all bad Enjoy the story!

**Summary of so far**: Gambit arrives at the mansion and has his eyes on Rogue, Bobby is not to happy about that. Trask has created the Sentinels and sent them after Magneto and his team, who end up at the mansion after being injured. Then the Sentinels arrive at the mansion and Storm, Wolverine, Wanda, Magneto, and Rogue are kidnaped. Now the team is on their way to rescue them, while someone else has his own plans for the destruction of the X-Men.

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters, setting in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**War Room**

Charles Xavier placed down the helmet to Cerebro and began to wheel his way out of the room. He wheeled down the hall and into the war room where Scott and Kurt were now waiting as well as the others. "I was able to get a hold of their location." The Professor spoke as a hologram appeared on the table before them and it showed the building of where their friends were being held.

"So tell us where it is and we will go there." John said as he sat back in the chair and played with his lighter, flicking it up and shut in front of Bobby.

"The place is called Muir Isle, I had sent the instructions into the jet so it will know of where to go. Since Pyro and Quicksilver have said they were going, I want Cyclops, Beast, Nightcrawler, and if you wish you may go along as well Gambit. Though I am not going to force you to go." The Professor told him.

"Non, Gambit gonna go." Remy answered as he shuffled his cards from one hand to the other.

"What about us? We have been working very hard in the Danger Room for something just like this. Besides it isn't going to be much help with only the four of them and well them." Bobby pointed to Pietro and John.

"I am sorry, but not yet. It is much to dangerous for you to be going. I know you are worried about the rest of the team." Xavier tried to ease the younger man's worries.

"Please, jus this once Professor." Jubilee pouted to him. The Professor shook his head.

"I am not going to change my mind and that is final. I would like to ask all of you to return to your rooms and the rest of you to get ready to leave." Xavier ordered to them all.

Pete, Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby left the room and headed for the elevator. "This sucks." Bobby muttered under his breath.

Jubilee pulled the boys back before they stepped on. "Why don't we sneak on before they notice. They will think we were good and went to our rooms. This way we can show them we are ready to become X-Men." Jubilee whispered to them. All of them hid to a corner as Nightcrawler and Gambit went to the elevator to the top floor.

"But the Professor said." Peter started saying, but Kitty put a hand over his mouth.

"Sh, come on. When was the last time you ever did anything that you were told not to. They need us there and like don't want to admit it." Kitty whispered to them. Peter sighed and placed a hand to his forehead.

"I am going to regret this." He agreed to go, all four left to go sneak into the jet.

**Gambit's Room**

"Be dere in a sec, M'sieu Nightcrawler." Remy called to the blue mutant as he went into his room to grab a extra pack of cards. He went over to the desk to pick up the cards that were lying there. As soon as his hands came near it, the lamp next to the cards exploded.

"Merde!" He yelled as he jumped away from the lamp. He looked down at his exposed fingers in his glove to find them glowing. 'Non, not now.' He thought to himself as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. The glow began to dim down and finally disappeared.

Gambit sat down on his bed for a moment. 'Dey were suppose to be fixed.' He thought to himself. 'Dis better not happen dere.' He thought as he stood up to grab his cards.

"You coming, mein freund?" Nightcrawler asked from the door as he waited for the younger man.

"Comin." Gambit said, a smile on his face to try and hide the fear he was feeling at the moment. 'Gotta remember to get dis fixed when Gambit get back before dis gets outta hand again.' He thought to himself as he tightened his shields even more.

**Trask's Base on Muir Isle **

Wanda banged her head against the back wall for the hundredth time. 'I knew I shouldn't of joined up with my father, what was I think. We are going to be a family, please. For once Pietro was right. We should of just joined that team that asked us before. What were they called again, eh, I'll give them a buzz once we get out of here.' Wanda thought to herself.

"You don't need to worry, once I am free from this collar I will be able to take down this entire building." Magneto told his daughter, who only rolled her eyes.

"I got news fer ya bub, there ain't no way you can get outta here with that collar on and I don't think that they are just going to walk up and take it off." Wolverine growled at him. He was getting really tired of Magneto talking.

"Like you could do any good? What are you going to do pop your claws out and scratch at the building and those machines? Please." Magneto gave a small chuckle, which only made Wolverine even more pissed.

"You want to start somethin with me?" Wolverine glared at the old man.

"Both of you please calm down. You can fight when we get out, but for now we need to stay calm until the others come to rescue us." Storm instructed them.

'Ah wonder if they will come, Ah hope it is soon, Ah'm gettin sick of this place.' Rogue thought to herself. 'Wonder if Bobby cares if Ah'm gone. Probably havin a heart attack about it.' He thought with a slight laugh. 'Ah hope Remy is alright.' She sighed, she couldn't take anymore of Wolverine and Magneto's fighting, but most of all she hated being stuck being chained to a wall and being insulted by that man.

'Ah bet Gambit could kick his ass if he was here. Oh mah god, I forgot that he is stuck with Bobby and they don't get along well.' She pulled her head against the wall. 'Maybe they could just get along this once to come save us. Hehe, then Ah got two romantic heros ta come and save meh.' She thought.

'Ah mean one, why do Ah keep thinkin of Remy, he is nothing but just a friend. Where Bobby is mah boyfriend. Though Ah do wonder what it would be like ta have em as a boyfriend, he is romantic, handsome, strong, and those abs, come on what girls didn't want them.' She started to drift off into a thought about him.

'I gotta get mah mind outta the gutter, Ah'm with Bobby, right? Though Ah do kinda wish sometimes we were just friends, it might work out better. Ah love em, but it's startin ta be not in that way anymore. He's more like a over protective brother, like Logan.' She thought to herself as she glanced at the Canadian, who was glaring at Magneto.

'How do Ah tell Bobby without hurtin em? Arg Ah gotta stop thinkin about this. Remy probably just thinks of ya as a friend and that's all. Why do Ah keep thinkin he actually has feelin's for meh?' She thought frustrated.

'Ah wish there was a way ta find out. Maybe have Kitty or Jubilee spy on em for meh. Those two got the biggest mouths and can get info out of anyone.' She thought as she began to smile.

'But then again, Bobby was one of the few people that excepted meh even after learnin mah mutation. He wasn't afraid ta kiss meh, even when Ah was. He does care a lot about meh and Ah seem ta almost ignore it. Ah'm so confused on what ta do, actually more of who ta choose.' She thought to herself.

**On the Jet**

Scott and Beast sat in pilot and co-pilot seats, flying the jet to Muir Isle. In the seats behind them sat Pietro and John, who seemed to be talking about who knows what. Behind them sat Nightcrawler and Gambit.

'Dey better not of hurt mon cher.' He thought to himself as he folded his arms across his chest. He never was this nervous about anything and usually when he was he would shuffle his cards, but after what happened earlier he didn't feel like it.

"Ah-choo!" Kurt heard a sneeze from behind him.

"Oh, that's sick." He heard a voice whisper. He turned his head and got up from his seat and went over to the closet in the jet. He opened it up to find Peter, Bobby, and Jubilee on one side of the closet and Kitty holding her nose.

"Need a kleenex Kitty?" Kurt asked raising a eyebrow. He heard Scott coming up behind him.

"What are you four doing here? The Professor told you to stay in your rooms!" Scott scolded the teens, who bowed their heads.

"Oh come on, we never get to have any fun. We will be good, we promise." Jubilee batted her eyelashes at Scott.

"First off this is not fun, this is not a Danger Room session. This is real life." Scott told them. He looked over at Hank. "How much time until we get there?" He called to Hank, who checked the monitor in front of him.

"Within fifteen minutes, fearless leader." Hank told him.

Scott sighed. "Fine, you guys may come. But I will not be seeing you guys doing any fighting got it. You will stay in the jet." Scott ordered them as he went back to his seat. The four of them got up and took seats in the plane. Kitty and Jubilee sat behind Gambit and Peter and Bobby sat behind the girls.

"What ya thinking about Gumbo?" Jubilee asked him, Remy turned to looked at her and shrugged. He then felt a pull on his hair.

"What are y' doin' petit'? Gambit asked as he felt his hair being pulled into two separate angles and then being twisted together.

"Sorry I just like miss doing this to my hair." Kitty said as she started braiding Gambit hair. He placed his hand on his hair and pulled it away. "Aw come on." Kitty whined.

"Gambit don' want his hair to be braided." He muttered as he straightened out his hair. He looked behind him at Kitty and held out his hand. Kitty sighed and finally returned the rubber band. He tied his hair back into the pony tail it was in before. He heard the boys snickering from behind him. 'Laugh now, wait till later when a card is shoved up y'r ass.' He thought to himself.

"Your thinking about Rogue aren't you? That's why your in a bad mood?" Jubilee asked him.

"Gambit worried about Rogue, but also about Stormy." He said trying to hide the fact he was really worried about Rogue. Sure he was worried about Storm, but he had known her for so long and knew she could handle herself. Though with Rogue, it was a bit different.

"Don't lie Gumbo, we know you like her." Kitty chuckled as she turned around to see the unhappy look on Bobby's face. "Okay we will stop." She told him as she faced forward.

'Just hope Rogue is alright.' Remy thought as he looked out the window. The rest of the flight his thoughts were on Rogue.

"Okay guys, we are here. Now remember what I said, you four stay here." Scott ordered to Jubilee, Kitty, Peter, and Bobby. The other five exited the jet and made their way to a abandoned warehouse, where Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, Magneto, and Wanda were being held. They landed about two miles away so they would not be detected.

'Gambit comin' for y' cher.' Remy thought to himself as they walked to the warehouse.

**End of Chapter 13**

**bored247:** lol, I am actually feeling sorry for Bobby, although later I still end up tormenting him, I dunt know it's just something about him. I'll update as soon as I can thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **the mini bad guys go by a group thats starts with a M, I am not going to spoil anythin, though someone already figured out what is going to happen, but still! I prefer Rogue being with Remy, well actually only prefer her only being with him, so there will be romy coming! Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café**: lol, well I am glad ya still are enjoyin the story so far. I'll be updating as fast as I can, don't worry thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: that part hit me after writing Rogue yelling at Trask, I can see him doing it, but movie verse Rogue would never do that. Also the story gets even more complicated for the characters later, this is a walk in the park compared to what's coming. Thanks for reviewing.

**Next Chapter: Rescue or Not**- they go to rescue the prisoners, but find a little problem when doing so, the Sentinels.


	14. Rescue or Not

**Prexistence: **I hate writing battle scenes! Originally the battle wasn't until next chapter, but this one came WAY to short, so I combined it with the next. Now I am a chapter ahead of where I should be, but that good because now the fun begins after this! Enjoy!

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**Trask's Base**

"Dis place don' look dat hard to get into." Gambit said as they approached a large warehouse looking building.

"Say that after we are in." Cyclops said as they reached the door. He turned to Gambit. "Can you get us in?" He asked him, who nodded as if it was child's play.

"Hey guys, like wait up!" The six mutants heard as Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, and Pete all came racing toward them.

"I thought I told you all to stay in the jet, until we got back." Cyclops scolded them.

"Just let them come for now, we need to get the others back first." Beast told the X-Men leader.

"Come on you know you will need us. I mean you guys weren't able to do it last time. Now you got help!" Jubilee said excited that she was able to go on a mission.

"We will talk later." He told the four, when he heard the door open. "How did you get that open? From what the Professor sent this should be near impossible to open." Cyclops said in amazement.

"De door was open." He told him. He could hear Quicksilver and Pyro chuckling to themselves at Cyclops.

"Come on let's go." Cyclops growled as they all entered into the base.

**Prisoner's cell**

"You okay darlin?" Wolverine asked Rogue, who was still in deep though. "Rogue!" He said a bit louder to finally catch her attention.

"Huh, oh um yeah Ah'm fine." She answered him with a weak smile. 'Okay Ah got mah mind made up and that's final. Ah just hope Ah don't regret it later.' She thought to herself.

"I smell the others comin this way." Wolverine informed the group quietly as he could, in case Trask or any of his henchmen were around.

"About time, when should they be here?" Wanda asked as she leaned back again the wall, when a explosion was heard in the room. 'That was quick." She thought to herself.

"About time you got here." Wolverine complained as Cyclops blasted at the cell door and Gambit took out a card and through it at the bars, while Pyro melted the bars.. Iceman, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Colossus, Quicksilver, Beast, and Nightcrawler all stood back. They were then able to enter the cell.

Gambit went over to free Storm, while Cyclops freed Magneto. Pyro was about to help Wanda, but she threatened if he came near her with a lighter she would pound him, so he stayed back. Iceman went over to Rogue and froze the chains that held her to the wall. He then kicked them and they snapped off the wall.

Rogue rubbed her wrists. "Are you alright?" Bobby asked her. Rogue smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Ah knew you would come." She told him as she held him tighter and he wrapped his arms around her.

Gambit finally freed Storm and looked over to see Rogue hugging Bobby. He sighed in disappointment and looked away from them. Cyclops had been successful in freeing Magneto, as well as Wanda and Wolverine.

"Let's get outta here." Wolverine said as he ripped off the collar around his neck, the others did the same.

They all exited out of the cell and saw Trask standing in front of the door the others had entered through. "You're not leaving here alive, mutants." He said as he clicked a button on the side of the wall. The side wall exploded and Sentinels began marching through it, their red eyes glanced down at them.

"Now, destroy these mutants!" Trask commanded as he took a step back, but they did not move. He glared at his creation. "I said attack them!" He shouted again. But the head Sentinel took a step toward him and aimed a laser at him. "What are you doing?"

"Mutants are humans, meaning you must be destroyed as well." Mastermold said as he shot the laser at Trask, but he was saved when Storm grabbed him and dropped him somewhere safe.

"Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Colossus the Professor had said there was a room in the warehouse that controls the Sentinels actions. I need you three to find it and destroy it." Cyclops told the three as he shot a blast at one of the Sentinels.

"Right away." Nightcrawler answered to him as he put his hand on both Kitty and Pete's shoulder and disappeared.

"This is not fair." Rogue complained as a Sentinel shot a blast at her, but she was able to dodge it before it hit. 'For once the Danger Room session came in handy.' She thought to herself. Jubilee came up next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Rogue." She said as she placed her hand on the bare part of Rogue's arm, letting Rogue absorb some of her power. "Your it." She said as she pulled away her hand.

Rogue smiled at her. "Thanks." She said as she and Jubilee went to work on a Sentinel that came from the other side of the room.

Pyro opened his lighter and through a flame at one of the Sentinels. Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch stood beside him as they helped him take down a few more.

Wolverine approached one of the Sentinels, he unsheathed his claws and growled at it. "Time for round two." He said as he ran at the Sentinel and was about to slash at it when Beast jumped onto the Sentinels leg and started climbing his way up to the top. Wolverine moved up to where the Sentinels foot was and sliced through it, he got a bit of a electric shock from it and probably would of passed out if his healing factor didn't go to work so quickly.

Magneto pulled the metal bars that once kept him prisoner and through them at a Sentinel before it could shoot a laser at him. Storm summoned a lightening bolt to strike a Sentinel that was coming up from behind Magneto and struck it down before it had a chance to move.

A laser shot itself at Bobby, but he dodged it before it could hit him. He then turned and shot a beam of ice at the Sentinels legs, trapping it from moving. When the Sentinel tried to move it ended up falling to the ground and it's red eyes dimmed down. "This isn't so bad." Bobby laughed at the Sentinel he defeated, unaware of two sneaking up behind him.

A laser shot out and landed right next to Bobby, if it had been a few inches to the left it would of hit him. He turned around to see two ready to strike again, when a optic blast went right through the right Sentinel. "Still think it isn't that hard?" Cyclops asked Iceman. Bobby shook his head and through a ice beam at the left Sentinel, just as it fired it's laser, that began to shatter the ice. He dodged out of the way before it struck him. He then through another ice beam at it, finally taking it down.

"No, this is major easy." Iceman said to Cyclops with a smile across his face.

Jubilee had gone off to help Wolverine and Beast, leaving Rogue by herself to deal with the Sentinels that were coming her way. She raised her hand and nothing happened. 'This is not good.' She thought to herself, realizing that Jubilee's powers had run out and she was only left with her own powers.

Four Sentinel circled around her. She looked around for a way to escape. She saw a opening between two of them and decided to make a run for it, but as soon as she got closer they blocked her way. "Shit." She cursed to herself. Then there was a explosion and one of them fell forward, taking one of the others out as well. Rogue moved out of the way before it crushed her.

She looked over and saw Gambit standing there with three playing cards in each hand. "Step away from de fille and no one gets hurt. Well maybe only y', but y' don' count." He said as he threw three cards at each Sentinel, taking them both down.

"Thanks Gambit." Rogue said as she hugged him, then took a step back. "How many of them are there?" She asked him.

"From what one-eye said dere is about another hundred of dem." He answered her as another three Sentinels came into view.

**Control Room**

"I swear it's this way, please let me down." A guard cried as Colossus held him up by the collar. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler stood beside him.

"Come on zen, ve need to get in zere and stop zem." Nightcrawler told the two younger mutants. They nodded. Colossus lowered the guard down to the ground and followed after ShadowCat and Nightcrawler

"I told my wife this was a weird job, now there's proof." The guard said as he started to run for the exit.

"Hey, like I think this is it." ShadowCat said as they found the door that the guard said was the monitor room. "Pete, if you please." She smiled at Colossus and took a step back.

He smiled at her and punched the door, knocking it down. The three mutants stepped into the room. ShadowCat turned on the lights as Nightcrawler made his way to the computer that was giving readings of which Sentinels were still active and which ones were destroyed.

"How do we turn it off?" Colossus asked his teacher, who shook his head.

"I guess ve are suppose to destroy it." Nightcrawler said as he looked at the monitor.

"I can do that." ShadowCat said as she placed her hand onto of the computer and phased her hand through it. Sparks flew from the computer as it shut itself down.

"Good vork. Hopefully it did ze job." Nightcrawler said as he pushed a button on his communicator. "Cyclops, ve destroyed the computer, did it work?" He asked and waited for a answer.

"Yeah, they all just stopped moving. Get back in here now." Cyclops voice said. Nightcrawler placed his hands on both of his students shoulders and bamfed them out of the room.

They appeared in the room they were before to see the Sentinels still standing there, but not moving. Some had fallen over when they were turned off. Trask was still hiding behind a destroyed Sentinel glaring at them. 'This is not over.' He thought to himself as he looked over a exit, when Wolverine appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere bub?" He asked, his arms folded over his chest. Trask tried to make a run for it, but only ran right into Beast. "Your not going anywhere." He said as he grabbed Trask by the back of the collar. The others came to by the three, except for Magneto, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver.

"We don't mean you any harm, we just want to know why it was you created these things." Cyclops asked in the calmest voice he could. Trask just struggled harder to get free as they stopped in front of him.

"Sure you don't, mutant scum. You only want to take over the planet and get rid of us humans, I know of your plans." He pointed his finger at all of them. "What are you going to do now, kill me?" He asked them.

"No, we don't kill. You have the wrong idea on us. We wish you no harm." Storm spoke to him.

"Besides if we were going to kill y', y' think y' would be alive now?" Gambit asked sarcastically. "Also can think of a lot of things to do dan take over de world." He said as he glanced over to Rogue, who had a Bobby's arm across her shoulders. "Want moi to name a few chere?" He asked, making Rogue blush and making Bobby glare at him.

"Gambit!" Storm shouted as she turned to look at her best friend, who only gave her a innocent grin.

"Hopefully you will get a different idea of our was, not all mutants want to take over the world. Some just want peace between humans and mutants. Hopefully you will understand that." Beast said to Trask as Wolverine released him.

"Come on, let's go." Cyclops said as he turned his back to Trask to leave, everyone, including the Brotherhood left with him to go back to the jet.

"I swear I will get revenge on those mutant scum if it is the last thing I do." Trask vowed as he looked at his fallen creation. Unaware that someone else had entered the building and was right behind him.

"Pardon me, but are you Trask?" A man's voice asked from behind him. The man had his hands behind his back as he came forward.

Trask turned around annoyed. "Yes, what is it? I am not in the mood for anyone's crap right now." He growled at the stranger.

The man stopped his pace and stared at him. "How rude of me, my name is Gray Crow. I work for a old friend of yours, he wanted me to give you a message." The man smiled at him.

"Who is it?" Trask asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice now.

"Nathaniel Essex, he was wondering how your progress was. From the looks of it, not to good?" Crow asked as he glanced at the destroyed Sentinels.

Trask stared at him. "He was the one that gave me the blue prints. How come he didn't show up himself!" Trask demanded as he began to approach the other man, when someone grabbed him from behind. He then felt a claw like hand rip it's fingers across his back. He screamed in pain and fell the ground on his stomach.

He rolled over to see a animal like man standing over him, licking the blood off his fingers. Crow approached the two. "He has some more important business to attend to, since you couldn't do the job, he has to do it himself I am afraid. You wouldn't like the boss when he is angry." Crow smiled at him. He looked at the other standing man. "Do what you want with him, Sabertooth. Just make sure he is not left alive." He said to the other, who smiled down at him.

"My pleasure." Sabertooth growled as he raised his claw and brought it down onto Trask. Crow turned to leave and pulled out a communicator.

"Job's done, Creed took care of it." He said into the communicator. Seconds later a voice came through it.

"You promised I could go along and slaughter the dimwit, Scalphunter!" The person on the other line complained.

"Don't worry, I am sure the boss has plenty of others we can play with." Scalphunter told the person as a portal opened up and he went through it.

**End of Chapter 14 **

**dawn1:** yeah, being held prisoner can effect your thinking. Only reason of why she and Bobby are still together, for now. There's a chapter coming up where it is of just Remy and Rogue, no boyfriend involved, though he is not to pleased about it. Thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookwork247: **lol, there will be more Romy, but a bit later in this in this fic. Actually it is kinda mean how I have her decided she wants Remy, but all part of the plan . Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **well she didn't dump Bobby yet sorry, it will come, in time. and just because Rogue chose Bobby does not mean he is going to give up just yet! Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** he won't be that upset, I have someone on the side I will have him go out with, so everyone is good. Also for the mini bad guys, its no the Morlocks, these ppl killed the Morlocks, and actually one of them appeared in the first movie and was working for Magneto. thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **lol, Remy didn't like the braided hair, but later on, something else happens to it that he is not to pleased with. I started feeling hungry when reading your review, now and I am again. Well I promise I will update soon as long as the marsh men are happy with it. thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **Bobby doesn't punch the Cajun, I am gonna try to keep the two away from each other for now, but Bobby does make a mistake later when he is looking for a fight, thinking that it is Remy (hint). He learns a good lesson. And don't worry Rogue will come to her senses soon. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **I didn't know which Gambit to chose, the short haired one of the long haired one, that was the hardest thing about this fic, but I can't resist using the long haired one. . Glad ya like the story so far, and the Romy doesn't start for a bit, though there is a chapter where it is only them, but it is considered one, it should be up in 3 chapters or less. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**:** Cajun 2 Ice Cube 1:** they are now back at the mansion, Remy and Storm have a fight about getting a checked in the med lab until Rogue persuade him to go. And bad guy #2 makes his appearances. And bad guy #3 is there, but u still don't know his name, yet!


	15. Cajun 2 Ice Cube 1

**Prexistence:** I ran into a little problem, apparently bad guy #3 did not appear in any X-Men, but they did face him, he only appeared apparently in the Gambit series, unless my friend is lying then I will harm her! So when he comes I'll give some info on him.

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**The Mansion**

They had been back for thirty minutes and Magneto and his team were already on their way out the door. "Erik, thank you for your help." Xavier said to his friend as he watched him leave his office. John, Wanda, and Pietro all stood in the back.

"As I told you before this was only temporary, next time our teams meet it won't be this way." Magneto told him. "Come on, we are leaving." He said to the three teenagers, but they all gave him a look.

"Yeah, about that dad. I love you and all, but I kinda don't want to be on the Brotherhood. It's boring and well I am looking for something with more action." Wanda told her father, her brother and John both agreed.

"You are leaving me?" He said in disbelief, Xavier said nothing from behind him. "Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" He asked, having a hard time keeping his voice down.

"Didn't have time." John said to him. "Besides what have we really done, sat around and done nothing." John added in.

"We will talk about this when we get home." Magneto said to the three of them as he opened the door and exited out of the office.

"We-can-talk-but-we-aren't-staying!" Pietro told him following behind his father. Behind him Wanda and John followed. While going through the door John placed a arm around Wanda's waist. Pietro shut the door behind them. A few second's later Xavier could hear John yell in pain.

Xavier just shook his head.

**Med Lab**

"Remy, please. Everyone else has gotten checked. All Mr. McCoy wants to do is make sure that you did not get a injury while out." Ororo plead to her friend, who kept his arms folded over his chest and still refused to listen to her.

"Don' think so Stormy, not goin' in dere." He told her, hoping she would give up. Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"He is just going to make sure you are fine." She began to argue with him.

"Gambit fine. He didn't get injured." He said to her, he could tell he was starting to annoy her. 'No way dis woman is gettin' moi in dere.' He thought to himself as he saw Scott, Jubilee, and Kitty exit the Med Lab and started heading upstairs.

"You don't know that. Just because you can't see anything doesn't mean it is there. Please do it." She demanded, she was getting close to her last nerve.

"Non, Gambit know himself better dan blue boy. He don' need him stickin' needles in Gambit where dey don' belong!" He told her as he began to back away from the lab, but she caught him by the end of the jacket.

"He is not going to stick a needle in you. Mr. McCoy is one of the best doctors in the world, he knows what he is doing and will not do anything that is not needed. Now will you please go I there?" She asked him for the thousand's time that hour.

He raised a hand to his chin as if he was going to reconsider what she was asking. Then he gave her a grin. "Though about it Stormy, still non!" He told her, lowering her hand back to his side.

"If I have to I will have Logan and Hank drag you in there, don't make it come down to that." She warned him, then added in. "And stop calling me Stormy!" She said as her eyes began to turn white. Gambit backed away, knowing he might want to listen to her.

Just then Rogue came out of the Med Lab and saw Gambit and Storm arguing. "What's wrong, sugah?" She asked as she approached the two.

Remy turned in her direction and flashed her a dashing smile. "Bonjour, chere." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. Storm just rolled her eyes. "Nothin' is wrong, Stormy just having a fit." He told her as Storm glared at her friend.

"Havn't ya been in there yet? Mr. McCoy has checked everyone already." Rogue told him. Remy shook his head.

"Non, Remy hates labs, but perhaps if dis lovely femme decided to join him it wouldn't be so bad." He told her. She blushed a bit and tried to hide it, but very poorly.

"Ah guess Ah could go with ya." She told him as he offered her his arm. She wrapped hers around his.

"How come you wouldn't go when I asked, but now you will?" Storm asked with a hand on her hip, after all the effort, Rogue had been able to drag him in the lab.

"She asked more nicer, Stormy." He grin innocently at her as he and Rogue entered the lab. Hank was in the back by the computer, updating the new information he had gotten.

"Ah, it is good to see you finally decided to greet us with your presence." Hank said as he raised his head to see the two young southerners enter the lab. "Go sit on the chair over there Remy, I will be there in a minute." He instructed.

Remy made his way nervously over to the chair and sat down. Rogue stood beside him. "Ah guessin' ya don't like labs?" She asked him, he nodded. "It's alright." She tried to make him feel better.

'Got her 'ere, might as well ask her.' He thought to himself. "So after dis, y' mind goin' out with Gambit to dinner, a movie mebbe?" He asked her.

'Is he askin meh out?' She asked herself before answering. "Ah'm sorry sugah, but Ah'm with Bobby." She told him silently. 'Please understand.' She thought to herself.

Remy felt his heart sink, but did his best not to show it. "Gambit know dat." He said as cheerfully as he could. "He meant as friends, dat's it." He tried to hide his disappointment. 'How de hell is she still with ice cube?' He thought to himself. 'Dat boy did nothin' while she was captured.' He thought.

"Oh, sure then. We can go after Ah talk with the Professor, apparently he wants ta speak with Bobby, Jubes, Kitty, Pete, and meh about what happened. We are gonna get yelled at Ah know it." She told him. He smiled at her, until Hank came over with a clipboard in his hand.

"Okay now Mr. LeBeau, I am first going to check your blood pressure." Hank told his patient as he grabbed a cuff from one of the machines. Remy slowly took off his coat.

'Dis better be over soon.' He thought to himself as Hank placed the cuff above his elbow and pressed the button for it to expand.

"So are ya gonna be stayin here for a while Remy?" She asked him, trying to distract him.

'Merde, dis thing is going to take mon arm off.' He thought to himself. "Mebbe." He answered her as the cuff finally stopped expanding and started to deflate.

"Very good." Hank said as he started writing down the information. He then went back to his desk and pulled open a draw and pulled something out.

"Dis almost over?" Remy asked Hank, wanting to get out of the place as fast as he could.

"Yes almost over. Can I see your hand for a moment." Hank asked him. Remy held out his right hand. Hank took it and placed something to the tip of his finger. Remy tried to look around Hank's massive blue hand, but it was blocking it.

"So um, where do you want to go for dinner?" She asked him.

"Anywhere y' want cher, don' know many places around 'ere. Mebbe y' could show moi? Ow!" He shouted and pulled his finger back. Whatever it was in Hank's hand stabbed his finger. "Stormy said dere would be no needles!"

"Sorry, it is just a little one. It will do a check on your blood." Hank told him as he through the small needle away and kept the cover.

"Thanks for de warnin'." Remy grumbled as he rubbed his finger over his pants.

"It's alright, ya are done now, right?" Rogue asked Hank, who nodded at her question. "See, now ya don't need ta come back here." She told him as he got out of the chair and walked to the door, she followed behind him.

"Now den, about later?" He asked her.

"Ah got a place in mind, Ah'll show it ta ya. Ah hope ya like it. For now Ah gotta go see the Professor, then Ah'll get ready." She told him with a smile across her face as she left.

He watched her leave. 'Gambit will make sure it is a night y' won' forget, chere.' He thought to himself before heading to his room.

**Seattle**

The doors opened and Scalphunter and Sabertooth walked in. To the far end of the room a tall figure stood before a computer and to the side of it was a bunch of mini test tubes.

"Trask failed in taking out the X-Men, so we took care of him like you said." Scalphunter told his boss, who kept his back to his employee. Sabertooth sniffed the air and then looked a few feet away from his employer to find the man they had been sent to capture a few days ago.

His arms and legs were bind to the chair, the collar still around his neck, and his eyes were closed. Sabertooth growled at him. "Never did get to thank him." He whispered to himself as he started to approached the unconscious man.

"I wouldn't move any further if I were you?" His boss said as he turned around to look at Sabertooth, who stopped approaching. He looked his boss without fear like mostly everyone else did. In front of him stood a man with metallic skin, red eyes, black lips, and red diamond on his forward.

"Like I am suppose to be scared?" Sabertooth laughed at him as he began to leave.

"Don't test my patients." He said to Creed as he left the room. Scalphunter stayed in the room.

"Want me to keep a eye on him?" He asked his boss.

"Yes, he does anything suspicious kill him." His boss said as he turned around and went back to his work.

Scalphunter nodded and left the room and round Vertigo standing outside the room. "So did you tell him?" She asked her leader.

"I am not going to be the one that tells Sinister that LeBeau is with the X-Men. Maybe have Scrambler tell him, he is kinda useless anyways." Scalphunter said as he walked with Vertigo down the dark hallway.

**End of Chapter 15**

**bored247:** yep u got it right! He is one of the bad guys. He was also the one that sent Trask the blue prints for the Sentinels, but that failed so he was taken out. Hope this chapter was up to the marsh men's standards. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **yes I hate writing battle scenes, and unfortunately there are a lot in here. Hopefully they will go as the other one did. Also Remy and Rogue's private time is not next chapter but the one after. I can't wait to write that part Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**A.M.bookworm247: **yeah Remy did not like the whole braiding his hair thing, at all! Also for the characters, I've been studying Gambit's character and still am, I keep learnin something new everyday about him, I've been studying some of the others, but they aren't as interesting. I'll update ASAP thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **glad to hear the fight scene wasn't as bad as I was thinking it ended up being. I don't like them, well some are fun to write, but others aren't. And as for Remy not quitting, he won't be, especially when they go out on the date (I know they are just friends, but come on it's a date) thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **nope, it's a group of assassins known as the Marauders. Also with Trask, I was thinking of sending him to prison, but then he would be able to escape and cause problems, just wanted to put him out of his misery. It was for the best. 2 more chapters until the Romy chapter thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **yep now they are all safe, for now... Remy and Rogue will be going out "as friends", though I still consider it a date. That chapter, they get a lot closer and someone confess his feelings and then thats all the hint I am giving. Thanks for reviewing!

**Next Chapter: No One Escapes**: the teens get a talking to by the Professor and the teachers, they also get a surprise, then Jubilee and Kitty help Rogue get ready for her time with Remy. And also Essex finds out where Remy is and is not to happy about it.


	16. No One Escapes

**Prexistence:** Unfortunately, I won't be able to update as I have been. My summer classes start on Tuesday (cries), well it was either school or work, and well school is better!

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**X-Mansion**

Rogue made her way down the hallway and saw Kitty, Jubilee, Peter, and Bobby standing outside the Professor's door. "They have been talking for a while now, we are like so screwed." Kitty whined as she stared at Jubilee, who had her ear to the door, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"I don't think so, I hear no yelling." Jubilee told her four friends.

"That could also be a bad thing also." Peter said to her as he leaned against the wall. 'I knew I shouldn't of gone with them.' He thought to himself.

"Maybe it won't be that bad. Ah mean they can't kick us out of here." Rogue tried to cheer up her friends. "Although Logan might send us through ten hours of Danger Room practice." Rogue added in, making Kitty whine even more at the thought.

"There is like no way I am doing that!" Kitty protested. She looked over at Bobby. "How come you are so calm?" She asked him.

"Come on, we kicked ass while we were there helping them. They can't deny it, but they did need us. Look at how they did by themselves." Bobby pointed out to them.

"Yeah, but still Mr. Summers is in there. And we were suppose to be good and stay in the jet, well actually we were suppose to stay in our rooms." Jubilee said to him as she pulled herself away from the door.

Bobby shrugged. "I bet it's nothing. Hey Rogue after this you want to go out to the café?" Bobby asked her. Little did he know she had already made plans. He knew that Kitty and Jubilee were going to go to the mall afterwards and Peter was going to the Danger Room for some extra practice with Logan. He wanted to know where Rogue would be, with either her friends, a teacher, or him and as far away from the Cajun as possible.

"Sorry Bobby, but Remy asked if Ah wanted to see a movie and have some dinner with him after we talk ta the Professor." Rogue answered him. Jubilee and Kitty gave her a 'there is something your not telling us, but we will find out' look.

"I was hoping you would go with me there, we haven't been able to spend that much time together. I was hoping we could at least spend some time alone." He said making his voice sound depressed. 'Jerk, she is my girlfriend, there is no way he is stealing her away from me.' He thought to himself as Rogue began to speak.

"Maybe tomorrow Bobby, Remy asked meh first so Ah'm gonna go with him tonight." She told Bobby. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya don't need ta worry, meh and Remy are just friends, that's all. Ya know Ah love ya." Rogue told Bobby with a smile across her face.

"But does he know you guys are just friends?" Bobby asked her. 'Probably trying to get her alone and get her for himself. I swear I will freeze his ass off if he tries to steal her.' He thought to himself.

"Yes he does, he was the one that said we just go as friends when Ah asked if it was a date. Ya need ta stop worrin." Rogue said to him.

"I am just worried about you. I care about you so much." He told her, before Jubilee swung a arm around his neck.

"You worry to much, Gumbo will have her back before ya know it." Jubilee told Bobby, she winked at Rogue.

"Yeah like stop it Bobby. Rogue would never do that to you." Kitty added in with what Jubilee was saying. Just then the door opened.

"We want to speak with you." Scott said as he stood in the doorway. He turned and walked back into the room. Peter and Bobby were the first to go in, then Kitty. Rogue was about to follow when Jubilee pulled her back.

"So your going out with Gumbo?" Jubilee asked Rogue in a whisper. "Your secret is safe with me, I know you want it to be a real date." Jubilee said as she walked by Rogue and winked at her. "We'll have to get you ready for your big date."

Rogue glared at her friend. "It is not a date, we are just friends!" She said angrily at Jubilee as she followed the Asian girl into the Professor's office.

In the room the Professor was sitting at his desk as usual. To his right was Scott, Ororo, and Hank. To his left was Kurt and Logan. "Please take a seat." The Professor offered, signaling them to all sit in the five seats before the teachers.

Peter sat at the end with Kitty next to him, next to Kitty was Bobby, who was sitting next to Rogue and finally Jubilee sat in the seat next to Rogue. "I had instructed all of you to return to your rooms before the mission had started, minus Rogue. You went against my orders and went anyways. And when Cyclops told you to stay in the jet, you followed anyways. Something very foolish, you could of been killed. You had no idea of what dangers you were facing." The Professor spoke to them, they all bowed their heads.

"Professor, if I may say something." Bobby asked, but the Professor placed his hand up, signaling him to stay silent until he was finished speaking.

"I am very disappointed in all of you." The Professor told them. "For what you did there will be Danger Room sessions every day in the morning." He instructed to them, hearing Kitty whine. "You will assist the teachers with the younger students and have to watch them during the night." He told them. "Scott, if you wish you may tell them the rest." He turned to his first student, who nodded.

'Here is comes and Ah didn't do anythin.' Rogue thought to herself as she waited for whatever punishment awaited her and her friends.

"We have all sat and discussed about what had happen. You disobeyed orders that were given to you, more than once. We had all come up with a decision, that is if you want to take it. We are offering you all spots as X-Men." Scott told them. Charles, Kurt, Hank, Logan, Ororo, and Scott all had smiles on faces as they saw the shocked look of the teenagers.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked them.

"We decided you handled yourselves very well in the battlefield and would be honored if you would be join." Ororo told her students.

"Like totally yeah!" Kitty shouted as she jumped to her feet.

"This is great!" Rogue said excitedly as she hugged Jubilee then Bobby.

"So I am assuming you all accept?" Xavier asked them, with a smile across his face. They all shouted yes. "I knew this day would come, never knew of how soon, but I had uniforms already made for each of you." He told them.

"This still doesn't excuse you from your other punishments though, I'll see you all in the Danger Room bright and early." Logan told them, putting a damper on their celebration.

"Your so mean Wolvie." Jubilee folded her arms. "But we are in!" She began jumping up and down again. She looked over at Rogue and then grabbed her arm. "Come on." She dragged her friend out the door, also grabbing Kitty along the way.

"Hey, what about us?" Bobby called to them, still standing in the Professor's Office.

"Girl's only!" Jubilee yelled at him. She dragged them both up to their room and shut the door behind her. "Now, Miss. Rogue, about your date." She smiled at her friend innocently as Rogue glared at her again.

It's not a date, we are just. . ." She was cut off when Kitty finished her sentence.

"Friends, right. Come on Rogue, we know you. You like Remy, don't you?" Kitty was half teasing her and half being serious.

"Ah only like him as a friend, nothin more." She told them as Jubilee went to the closet. "What are ya doin?" She asked Jubilee.

"Looking for something for you to wear." She told Rogue. She began pulling out clothes as Kitty went over to help her.

'No use reasoning with them.' Rogue thought to herself as she watched them pick something for her to wear. 'Well at least Ah'll look nice for our date, Ah mean outing. Ah am with Bobby, Ah love Bobby, Remy only has a nice body, great personality.' She began thinking about Remy. 'Ah'd love ta be close and run mah hands through his hair or run mah hands down his bare chest or ta kiss him, even for a second.' She began to daydream as she laid down on her bed, forgetting her friends were in the room.

"Rogue!" Jubilee snapped her fingers over her friends face.

Rogue shook her head to clear her face. 'What was Ah thinkin? Ah'm with Bobby, besides Remy said he might not be stayin here that long. Might as well not get mah hopes up, at least Ah know Bobby will stay.' She thought to herself before answering. "Sorry." She told them as they placed a bunch of clothes in her arms and shoved her into the bathroom to try them on and model for them. 'Though a girl can dream, can't she?' Rogue thought to herself.

**Seattle **

All of the Marauders and Sabertooth walked into Sinister's lab. "You called us boss?" Scalphunter asked Sinister, who turned around to see them.

"Yes, about the X-Men I want them taken out. They will eventually get in my way and I'd rather get rid of a problem before it spreads. I want you all to attack their home, kill them all. Think of it as another Morlock Massacre." He told them as he turned away from them again, to continue with his experiments.

Arclight nudged Scrambler. "Oh, um boss. You want us to kill Gambit also?" He asked, then suddenly began wishing he kept his mouth shut as Essex turned and began moving closer to him.

"You are not to lay a hand on him, you kept from me that he was there?" Sinister yelled as he grabbed Scrambler by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Sorry boss." Scrambler tried to say. The rest of the Marauders backed away, fearing they would be his next target if they stood near. Sinister then released Scrambler, who backed away from him. A evil smile began to spread across Sinister's face.

"I have given that boy way to much freedom. Cancel the attack, bring him to me." Sinister told the Marauders, who exited out of the lab as quickly as they could. "Scalphunter, you stay." He told the Marauder leader, who gulped and stood in his place. The others wishing him good luck.

"What is it boss?" He asked as Sinister began walking toward the prisoner he had them capture days ago. Sinister stood in back of the prisoner and took the collar off his neck. "Uh, boss are you sure that's a good idea?" Scalphunter asked as he began to move back.

"I placed a temporary mind block within his mind. He will only do as I order." Sinister told him as the collar dropped to the floor. "Such a shame, I only began to discover about his DNA, but well he serves more of a purpose getting rid of mutant trash." Sinister mused to himself, ignoring Scalphunter's stare.

"Rise to your feet." Sinister order the mutant in the chair, unlocking the restraints. The mutant stood, eyes still closed. "You will go to the X-Men's home, destroy them all. Well have your fun with them first if you want. I want them all dead!" Sinister ordered the mutant, who then opened his red on black eyes.

"Also your name is Remy LeBeau if they asked." Sinister told the mutant, who just stared blankly in front of him.

"Yes sir." He answered. Sinister grinned and turned to Scalphunter.

"Get him a uniform like Gambit's. Also." He added in turning back to his prisoner. "When speaking you will speak with a New Orleans's accident." He added in, the mutant nodded.

"Now, Scalphunter, help New Sun until I have need for him." Sinister instructed his employee.

"If I may ask boss, why don't you just use this guy instead of LeBeau? I mean you said they both have almost the same powers." Scalphunter asked his boss.

Sinister turned and looked down at New Sun. "I have no control over this one, but with LeBeau I do and there is one other reason. Now do as I said." He commanded. New Sun and Scalphunter exited the lab. "He has had too much freedom, I think it's time I put a end to it. Being around such pathetic mutants are the X-Men, it's a insult to me." Sinister spoke to himself, a smile spread across his face further, revealing his pointed teeth. "Soon I will have what is mine." He began to laugh.

**End of Chapter 16**

**A/N on New Sun:** The guy at the end, New Sun, he only appeared in the Gambit series, though the X-Men did face him. The only thing he and Gambit have in common is they look alike, because New Sun is a alternate reality of Gambit, except he learned how to use his full powers since little, unlike Gambit who got rid of them when they first came. I also kinda have to take away from of his power, because otherwise he would go around blowing ppl up and end the story, maybe later I'll give it back to him. New Sun doesn't even have the name Remy LeBeau, he has no name, since he grew up in a research place, also personalities MAJOR difference in there. More will be given out later.

**sakura5tar: **Bobby and Rogue will be drifting apart, like hundred miles apart. Best part is she breaks up with him , but I got someone for Bobby to date later, I kinda felt bad for abusing him earlier. As for the date, they go to a movie to dinner, then get closer, thats all I am spoiling. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **glad ya liked the last chapter, and yeah Sinnie will be worse than Trask and the Sentinels and New Sun, well he just pisses off A LOT of people. Not sure if I am going to let Bobby get mad at him thinking its Remy, I'll have to think about that. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **o they will have a good time on their date. Also I kinda have to take back the, someone will be confessing. They both well, you will see next chapter, and luckily its only the two of them, I am not letting Bobby spy on them. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **lol, well I am trying to get Rogue to not think about Bobby, which won't be difficult because she is with Remy. Bringing him up would remind he she is with him... still. Thanks for reviewin

**firestorm13: **lol, yeah it does work. They never showed them in Evolution, if it had kept going they might of, but NO they had to cancel it, and they won't even show rerun! (cries) okay I am better. Thanks for reviewing

**addtothenoise: **OO. Actually um well both of yours guess are, well correct. I just love creating problems for them, its so much fun . And even more problems are coming for them within the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: Just Friends- Rogue and Remy go on their 'date', everything goes really really really nice for them, well almost anyways**


	17. Just Friends?

**Prexistence:** I think I have figured out a way to update back to normal, though probably would of been better if I did my homework first then write the chapters, but eh. I should be able to update G.D tomorrow, if not I'll stay up till midnight writing it. So until then, Enjoy!

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

Remy waited at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Rogue. Just minutes ago Kitty had come down and told him she would be joining him shortly. He was actually nervous, something he had rarely ever was before going out with a girl. He had dated quite a few women in his life time and none of them ever made him nervous. Sure this wasn't a date, but he still felt uneasy.

"Whatcha waitin here fer?" Logan asked from behind him. Remy glanced over his shoulder to see Logan standing there with a unlit cigar. He kept wondering why the man put it in his mouth and never lite it up, unless he was outside or in the garage.

"Waitin' for Rogue, we goin' out dis evenin'." Remy responded to the older man, then turned and looked up the stairs. She still had not appeared. Logan took the cigar out of his mouth and walked til he was in front of Remy.

"So she finally dumped ice cube?" He asked Remy, raising a eyebrow, remembering her and Bobby were in good terms when he saw them earlier. Remy shook his head.

"Non, she still with him. We just goin out as friends." He said in a disappointed voice.

"Listen to me kid, you better bring her back here before nine or I will hunt you down and. . ." He began to threaten Remy, when the younger man put up his hands.

"Gambit promises to have Rogue back 'ere before nine, M'sieu." He told Logan. 'Only gives Remy fours hours alone with chere without ice breath around.' Remy thought as he looked at the living room and saw Bobby glaring at him over the couch. Remy gave him a sly grin before he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"So ya ready ta go?" Rogue asked Remy with a smile. He smiled back at her and took her hand as she came down to stand next to him and kissed it.

"Anytime y'r ready, chere." He told her. Logan glared at Remy, reminding him of what he had told him earlier before leaving the two southerners alone.

"I was thinkin if maybe we went ta the mall first, there's this perfume Ah've been meanin ta pick up." Rogue told him as they began walking to the door, Remy opened it for her.

"Sure thing." He told her with a smile as he closed the door behind him. They made their way to the garage. Remy went over to Logan's and reached into his pocket for a pair of keys.

"Um, Ah don't think Logan would be happy if ya took his bike. He threatens most that even try to get on it." Rogue warned him, then began to wonder if Logan had gave him the keys when the engine to the bike started.

"Sure he won' mind." Remy told her as she picked up a helmet and placed it on her head. She then hopped on the back of the bike behind Remy and placed her hand's around his waist. Remy lost track of his thinking of a moment, then it came back. "Y' ready?" He asked her.

"Sure thing." She replied as they sped out of the garage, down the driveway and onto the road. "Y' gotta tell Gambit how to get dere, he not from around 'ere." He told her.

"Ya keep goin down this road, then when ya get ta Henrick's road ya make a left. Ya take that all the way down until ya reach the third light, then ya make a right and ya are at the mall." She yelled to him so he would hear her. She held on even tighter, afraid she might fall off. Logan had taken her for rides on his bike before, but he never took her out into the actual highway before.

"Y' alright?" Remy asked her as he felt her clung even tighter to him.

"Ya, Ah'm fine." She lied as they turned the corner. 'Please let meh live.' She prayed silently to herself. 'When Ah get home Ah should have Logan take meh out ridin more often, then next time Ah won't be actin like such a chicken.' She thought to herself before another thought cross her mind. 'Man he really works out a lot.' She smiled to herself as they made a right. 'Finally we are there.' She cheered to herself as they pulled up into a parking space.

"Mebbe Remy should of taken a car, non?" He asked her, Rogue took the helmet off her head. She shook her head. Remy slipped on a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes.

"Na, it was fun." She lied to him with a fake smile. She climbed off the bike. "While we are here, there is a new restaurant that opened up in the mall. Ah never got a chance ta try it, but Ah heard it is really good." Rogue told him as they began walking to the mall.

"Well den, we'll have to try it den." He said to her as they both stepped onto the curb and walked up to the doors.

"Ah brought some money, the only place Ah'll be able ta afford is Taco Bell, so maybe some other time." She said with a bit of disappointment.

"No need to worry, Gambit will pay for it. A lady should never have to pay for dinner." He smiled at her, making her cheeks turn a bit pink.

'Tell that ta Bobby, first date and we had to pay and it was McDonalds.' She thought silently to herself as they walked pass a few stores.

"So where is dis place at?" Remy asked her, while looking at the inside of a few stores. They passed a Entertainment store, many clothes stores, and a little kid's toy store.

"It's right there." Rogue pointed at the store with that was called Victoria Secret. Remy raised a eyebrow.

'Nice taste, chere.' He thought to himself as they walked in there. 'Wonder if she buys her underwear in dis place as well.' He thought to himself as Rogue went looking through the bottles of perfume. Few second's later Rogue came back to him with a few bottles of perfume.

"Ya gotta smell this it's so pretty." She handed him a bottle of perfume. He sniffed it and pulled away choking. He could still smell the perfume in his nose.

"It's great, chere." He told her with a fake smile. 'Please don' make Remy test dese.' He thought to himself as Rogue took the perfume. She had placed a few bottles back and went to pay for a bottle of perfume and lotion.

Meanwhile Remy walked through the underwear and bra section of the store looking at it's merchandise. "Can I help you, sir?" A woman that looked like she was in her thirties approached him. "Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" She asked him.

Remy shook his head. "Non, just waitin' for mon friend to finish paying for her perfume." He told the lady innocently. The woman looked at the register and saw Rogue heading their way.

"You two would make a cute couple, well if you need anything just let me know." The woman winked at Remy.

'Y' aren't de only one dat thinks dat.' Remy thought to himself as Rogue approached.

"Ya read ta go sugah?" Rogue asked as stood next to Remy.

"Sure thing." He told her as he held out his arm. She smiled and linked her arm with his as they walked out of the store. "Dere somewhere else y' want to look at or do y' want to go for dinner now?" He asked her as they walked.

"Ah haven't eaten anythin all day. Let's have dinner, then Ah wanna show ya some other places around here." She told him. Remy smiled at her.

"Alright den." He said as Rogue lead him to the restaurant, which had a long line forming out of it.

"Ah guess we should of left earlier, like maybe five this mornin." Rogue said with a bit of disappointment. She had been hoping they had not been busy, but it being a so late, a lot of people had the same idea as her. "Ah guess we can go somewhere else." She told Remy.

"Wait here, chere." He told her as he left to go up to the man that was taking in people. Rogue stood watching Remy say something to the man, who then shook his head no. Remy then whispered something in the man's ear. The man's eyes snapped open and then grabbed a few menu's. He then walked back to Rogue. "Ready chere?" He asked her.

"What did ya say ta him?" She asked him, curious to know how he was able to get the man to let them in, while all these other people had to wait for hours to get in.

"Dat be mon little secret." He told her as they both walked into the restaurant, the man holding the door for both of them.

"Right this way." The man lead them through the restaurant and settled them down at a booth in front of a window that showed out to flowers and a lake in the distance.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Rogue commented as she stared out the window at the landscape, before sitting down. Remy tipped the guy and sat down himself.

Rogue opened a menu and started looking through it. "Hm, not sure of what Ah want." She said as she looked down at the very pricey food. 'Ah don't want ta seem like a pig or get somethin that is really expensive.' She thought to herself as she looked through.

"Get whatever y' wish." Remy told her as he opened his menu and began looking through it. A waitress came up to them.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked them both.

"Ah'll have a ice tea." Rogue told the waitress, who nodded at her.

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked. Remy turned to the back of the menu and looked at the drinks.

'Don' think Rogue would be too happy if Gambit had a little wine with him driving home.' He thought to himself before speaking. "Same." He told the waitress, who then left to get them their drinks.

"This place is so nice Remy, ya didn't need ta take meh here." Rogue told him, lowering her menu.

"Only de best." He told her before folding the menu up, having decided of what he wanted. Rogue looked through hers still undecided.

"So are ya gonna be stayin with us at the mansion?" Rogue asked him, finally deciding what she wanted.

Remy shrugged. "Mebbe." He answered. "Though, been getting a reason to want to stay dere everyday." He replied to her.

"And what reason is that?" She asked him. He smiled at her and was about to answer when the waitress came back with the drinks and set them in front of them.

"Are you ready to order yet?" The waitress asked them. Remy looked over at Rogue.

"In a few minutes." Rogue told the waitress, stalling so she could talk to Remy a bit longer. Also if they got back to the mansion late they could now they the dinner took a while, which it now would. The waitress nodded and left. Remy took off his sunglasses.

"Now what were ya gonna say?" Rogue asked him, her arms leaning on the table.

"Well first Gambit was only suppose to be dere to visit Storm and tell de Professor somethin, den he was gonna leave. Den when he came down de stairs de first day and saw y', he knew he had to get to know y' more." Remy answered her, reaching slowly across the table and taking her hands in his, Rogue did not object.

Rogue then looked down at their hands. "For some reason Remy had dis voice in de back of his head dat kept tellin' him to protect y' as a friend." Remy told her, looking straight into her eyes. "Den de other day when y' got captured, it was more den dat." He whispered to her. Rogue looked lost in his eyes.

"Ah keep tellin mahself Ah'm with Bobby, but. . ." She stopped speaking and raised their hands. "This seems so right and Ah don't know why." She said to him, looking down at their hands.

Remy leaned in closer across the table as did Rogue. Their lips were about to touch when they heard screaming from the other side of the room. The turned away from each other and saw Sabertooth, Scalphunter, and Arclight heading their way. 'Merde, any other time, but not now.' Remy started cursing as he got up from his seat, so did Rogue.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but you got a meeting you are really late for." Scalphunter said with a smirk across his face as Sabertooth started to approach Gambit and Arclight approached Rogue. Remy reached into his pocket and was thankful that he brought his bo staff with him as Sabertooth leapt at him.

He blocked the other mutants claws with his staff. Sabertooth grinned down at him. Remy didn't know of what Sabertooth had in store, but he didn't want to find out. He had known the animal like mutant for a long time and knew of what he was capable of doing. He just hoped that he and Rogue would be able to get out of the restaurant before things got worse.

Arclight approached Rogue, who stared at the other woman. "Like this is going to be hard, if I did I did my homework correctly, you have no powers, only able to absorb. This will be too easy." Arclight smiled at Rogue before Rogue punched her in the stomach. It did nothing to Arclight, who only stood there looking amused.

"I don't think so." Arclight said as she punched Rogue with her super strength, sending her over a few tables. Rogue got up weakly and saw the Arclight coming back. She took off her glove to try and absorb Arclight.

Remy wasn't having much luck either with Sabertooth, he barely missed the claws a few times and the last swing scratched him across the arm, drawing blood. Remy ignored it as he reached into his pocket for a card to charge. He found his pockets were empty and started cursing as Sabertooth leapt at him again, but he was able to dodge out of the way, sending Creed through the window.

Remy saw Scalphunter standing at the bar, one pistol aimed at Rogue. He quickly grabbed a fork from the floor and flung it at the gun, making it explode on impact and knocking the Marauder leader back.

Rogue had been unsuccessful in trying to absorb Arclight, the other woman had been wearing gloves and caught her hand before she could try to absorb her. "That's not nice girly." Arclight mocked her as she reached with her other hand and yanked Rogue's hair back. Rogue yelled out in pain, catching Remy's attention. Rogue was able to see him looking worried over at her, she felt so helpless at the moment. If she could only reach up and touch Arclight's face she would be able to win.

Remy heard her yell out and turned to see the two woman. He was about to help out Rogue when a large paw knocked him in the back of the head. He fell forward unconscious on the ground. Sabertooth snarled as he was about to slash at the Cajun when he heard a gun click. "I wouldn't advise it Creed." Scalphunter warned as he held a new pistol in his hand. Sabertooth just growled at him and picked up the Cajun and slung him over his shoulder.

"No!" Rogue screamed, she had reached onto the table next to her and grabbed a knife and stuck in it Arclight's leg. The other woman then released her and began clutching her leg in pain. Rogue then tried to go help Remy when Arclight grabbed her from behind.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." Arclight whispered in her ear as she threw Rogue into the wall as hard as she could. Arclight smiled at Rogue then turned her attention back to her comrades.

"No." Rogue whispered as she tried to get up, wishing she had Logan's healing factor so she could help. She saw the three enter into a portal that came out of no where and entered it, taking Gambit with them. 'Ah swear, Ah'll get ya back and kick that bitch's ass.' Rogue vowed to herself as she blacked out.

**End of Chapter 17**

**bored247: **there is only one Remy LeBeau, New Sun isn't named Remy LeBeau, well he is posing as him, which causes MUCH confusion for Rogue. Also he doesn't try to be Remy, he, well when he gets his memory back he acts the opposite of Remy, also though they look the same, Remy is sexier! Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **oh geez, especially if it is warm out, no air conditioning is a killer. And yeah, their date went good, well until the last part, though if they did kiss she would see his memories and I don't think she will be liking them. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **Yeah, New Sun is going to make a lot of trouble, especially for Rogue. Also I don't usually spoil things unless the person guesses right and u did about Bobby and Lorna, thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **next chapter Rogue finally after long delay finally breaks it off with Bobby , well he really deserves it, he gets really pushy and bossy and calls Remy a few names, making her mad. Well that's all for now. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **yes sadly something did happen to Remy, and Rogue is still with Bobby, for now, but Rogue and Remy will be more than that soon, if he ever gets back and New Sun doesn't kill Rogue and everyone else. although Rogue is with Bobby for only half a chapter left, until they break up.

**A.M.bookworm247: **I love the comics and there would be no movie if there was no comics, so they deserve to have some part in the fic and more other stuff later from dere. Thanks for reviewing

**DemonicGambit: **yeah Gambit and New Sun/Son are not going to be too friendly with each other when they meet, though when New Sun/Son gets his memories back, he is not going to be happy with anyone, but yeah, expect a bunch of battles comin up Thanks for reviewing.

**Next Chapter: Reunion**- Rogue returns to the mansion and has a big fight with Bobby. Not sure if it is next chapter, but Remy wakes up, either that or the next one. But for sure, the X-Mansion has another visitor, one that may be the death of them, New Sun.


	18. Reunion

**Prexistence:** I am beyond pissed off, I just read some news that in the third movie there will be a third wheel in with Rogue and Bobby, not Remy, but Kitty, come on Bobby is not that good looking, this is my opinion, if you think he is that is yours. Why don't they just break em up and place Rogue with Remy and Bobby with Kitty then? But still I think Kitty is better with Pete, I am sure there is a girl out there somewhere that will take Bobby. Then again never been happier to read that news and then write this chapter, which was suppose to have minor Bobby bashing, but that got changed now. Well end of my rambling.

**Dislcaimer**: All the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to some rich people who own them.

**At the Mall**

Everyone had emptied out of the mall and the cops were now looking through the wreckage. "Excuse me, Miss. Are you alright?" The cop asked, tapping her on her shoulder. Rogue opened her eyes, her head was killing her.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." She answered the man as she rubbed her head. She pulled her hand away and found blood on her hand.

"You have a nasty cut, we got to get you to the hospital." The cop told her, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"That's alright, um, mah father is a doctor. Ah'll have him check it, Ah don't trust any other doctor than him." Rogue lied to him. She could see it now, going to the hospital and the doctor touching her and then everyone freaking out.

"Did you see who caused the commotion here?" The cop asked, taking out a notepad to write a few things down.

That's when she remembered what had happened. "Ah don't know, Ah guess some people that wanted to start a fight. Ah didn't see their faces." She lied again, hoping the cop would go away so she could call Logan.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home at least?" The cop asked her, she shook her head no. "Alright, but if you remember anything call us. The more we know about this the faster we can catch the people. Good day madam." The cop tipped his hat and bowed his head a bit before walking off.

Rogue got off the ground and dusted herself off. She then leaned against the wall, trying her best to hold back the tears. 'Remy, where did those bastards take ya?' She thought to herself before wiping her eyes and then went to look for a pay phone. Luckily there had been one right outside the restaurant.

She dialed the number and waited a while as it rang. Finally someone answered the phone. "Hello, thank you for calling Xavier's School for Higher Learning. This is Bobby, how can I help you?" Bobby's voice was on the other line. Of all the people to answer the phone, she had prayed he would be the last.

"Hi, Bobby, this is Rogue. Can Ah speak with Logan?" She asked him, hoping he would not ask why she was calling, but he asked anyways.

"Rogue? Where are you? Why are you calling? What did he do? I swear I'll kill him if he. . ." Bobby sounded angry on the phone, Rogue pulled it away from her ear so she wouldn't hear it.

"Listen, just get me Logan, NOW!" She shouted into the phone.

"Alright." Bobby said, a few seconds later Logan had picked up the phone.

"Rogue, what's the matter?" Logan asked worried. 'If Gumbo dumped off somewhere and drove off, he's dead.' He thought to himself.

"Listen, we were havin dinner and these people attacked us. One of them was Sabertooth." She told him, she heard him growl from the other line, knowing he hated Sabertooth. "And they kidnaped Remy. Ah'm still at the mall, can ya come get meh?" She asked him.

"Sure darlin, I'll be there in a second." He told her before hanging up the phone. Rogue hung up the payphone.

She went to sit on the side of the curb. 'Why did this have ta happen? Of all the times someone has ta attack it's when Ah'm with someone special. Ah swear those people hurt Remy Ah'll tear them limb to limb." She thought to herself as she wrapped her hands around her knees as some cars drove by.

'What am Ah gonna do with Bobby, now?' She asked herself, remembering her boyfriend. 'He always hesitates before kissin meh, Remy didn't at all and he would of. Then again Ah never touched him, so he wouldn't know of what it's like ta be drained.' She thought to herself.

"Would he still want ta be around meh, even though we can't touch like everybody else?" She asked herself out loud, no one was around to hear her. A blue car pulled up to the side of the curb near her.

Rogue smiled sadly and got up from the curb and opened the door. "Come on, I'll take ya home." He told her as she shut the door and buckled herself in. They pulled away from the restaurant and away from the mall.

"So what happened?" He asked her again, now that they were alone he wanted to hear the whole story.

"We were at dinner havin a good time. Everythin was perfect. Then out of no where this woman, man, and Sabertooth appeared and tore through the place. The woman went afta meh and Sabertooth went after Gambit." She told him.

"And he survived?" Logan asked surprised anyone could stand up against Sabertooth without having a healing factor.

"He did at first, then Sabertooth knocked him out. Ah stabbed the woman in the leg to try and help him, but she grabbed meh and threw meh at the wall." She said to him. Logan turned to her and saw the cut he had smelled earlier, it looked bad, but there was nothing that Hank couldn't fix.

"Don't worry darlin, Chuck will track Gumbo down and we'll get him back." Logan tried to reassure her, but she still seemed depressed. After a few minutes they arrived back at the mansion. Rogue opened the door to get out. Logan did the same after turning the car off. He shut the door and walked beside her. "Where's my bike?" He asked, starring at the spot he usually parked his, well Scott's, but he considered it his.

"We kinda took it, it's still there." Rogue answered. Logan's eyes went wide and he gave a soft growl. Normally he would go off on anyone that came near his bike, but due to the person not being there and his concern for Rogue, he let it go. For now.

They walked into the mansion. "I'll go find Hank." Logan told her, leaving her in the hall.

"Alright." She replied as she went to sit down on the couch. This day would of been perfect, but no it ended up being one of her worse days and it was only getting worse as Bobby stormed into the room.

"So where is he? Did he leave? I told you he would, but you never listen to me when I tell you." Bobby stood in front of Rogue as if she was a child that needed to be punished. "I care about you and still you ignore me. I feel like I am the only one that tries to make this relationship work, while you go look at other guys." Bobby rolled his eyes as he walked to the other end of the couch.

Rogue dug her hand into the side of the couch, trying to control her anger. "Is that why ya are afraid ta kiss meh?" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't give me that, you know your powers don't let you touch." Bobby told her in a angered voice.

"Then why are ya with meh then?" Rogue asked as she stood up and faced him. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his answer.

"Because I care about you." Bobby said. "Obviously you don't care about me." He told her. Rogue lowered her arms.

"Ah do care, but ya don't care. The only thing ya care about is bein the teacher's pet." She yelled at him. "Well congratulations, ya made it and ya made the X-Men, now what's your excuse?" She asked him.

"Let me guess, he told you to say that? I don't know how you can believe his lies. He is trying to turn us against each other." Bobby said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you see it?" He asked her.

"We never talk about that. He has never lied ta meh once. The only person Ah seen turning this relationship against us is you." Rogue glared at him.

"So your blaming me for this? You are a fool Rogue, but don't worry. When he breaks your heart, I might be kind enough to let you come crawling back." Bobby told her. Rogue clenched her fists.

"Guess what Bobby." She told him, raising her eyes brows and gave him a smirk, before punching him in the face. "We are through, forever." She told him. He fell back, clutching his nose. With that Rogue walked out of the room and down to the med lab to see if Hank was there. She would probably be seeing Bobby down there, she had seen blood come out of his nose. She would normally feel bad about hitting someone, but it never felt so good. Now she saw what Logan did.

**Seattle**

A portal opened and the two Marauders and Sabertooth emerged with their prisoner. Sinister stood in his lab waiting for them. "About time." He growled silently to them.

"Where do ya want him?" Sabertooth asked, glaring at the geneticist. He hated working for the man, the only reason why he did was for the pay and the killings.

Sinister motioned them to a metal table. Sabertooth placed Remy on the table. "You all may leave, until I have need for you." Sinister waved his hand at them, not even looking up at them. His red eyes were instead looking down at the new arrival. The three walked out of the lab.

Sinister began to place restraints on Gambit's arms and legs. After that was done, he went to check on his equipment, well one in particular. It was a small black rectangular shaped device, no longer than a person's hand.

Sinister smirked down at Remy. "I have given you way to much freedom, I think its time to place you back where you belong." Sinister spoke to the unconscious Gambit, who began to stir. Sinister's grin only widen as he saw his prisoner wake up.

Remy opened his eyes slightly and saw a metal ceiling. 'What de hell?' He thought to himself as he glanced over to his side and saw Sinister starring down at him. 'Merde, anyone but him.' He thought to himself as he tried to move, but found it useless.

"Welcome back." Sinister chuckled to him. Remy only glared at him.

"What do y' want?" Remy growled at him, but only made the scientist laugh.

"You shall see in time." He spoke to Remy, before turning his back to him. He walked out of the lab, leaving a uneasy Remy by himself.

**X-Mansion**

Kurt and Storm were walking down the stairs, Kurt had one hand wrapped around Storm's shoulder. They had just learned news of what had happened to Gambit. "He would of told me if he was in trouble." Storm said as she leaned against Kurt's chest, she was on the verge of tears, but held them in. If she let her emotions get the best of her, then the weather would be effected.

"Sh, don't vorry, ve vill find Gambit." Kurt reassured her as he rubbed her arm.

"I swear if those people hurt him, they will pay." She vowed.

"Your gonna have ta get in line." Rogue told Storm as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, hearing part of the conversation. She had just gotten out of the med lab and was planning on returning to her room. She would of made it up the stairs if the door bell hadn't rang.

Rogue sighed and went to answer it. She opened the door and to her shock found a very familiar looking person leaning in the door way. "Bonjour, chere." The person spoke. Rogue's eyes widen.

"Remy!" She shouted as she jumped at him and hugged him. He was a bit taken back, but hugged her back. Storm and Kurt came to the door.

"Remy, oh thank goddess." Storm said as she went to hug what she thought was her best friend. Rogue had finally let go of him, a smile across her face as she looked up at him.

"I take it you missed me?" He asked Rogue as he entered the house.

"Ah thought somethin bad happened ta ya. How did ya escape." Rogue asked as she shut the door behind them.

He only smirked. "That's my little secret." New Sun answered her with a grin across his face.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **hehe, glad ya liked the last chapter , I shall try to update fast, it being the weekend its easy, during the weekdays it will be harder. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **glad ya like it so far, and well some bad stuff is going to happen. Not saying, what but its not good. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **well they will see Remy again, they see him now, well what looks like him, not him though. I shall try to update as fast as I can. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **I love ruining the moment in fics, I am not really a romancie writer, well later on in fics sure, but early in a fic, NEVER! thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet: **well with the Rogue finding out about Gambit's part in the Massacre isn't coming for a bit, but I didn't like it when she got mad at him when she learned, so yeah she will be more understanding when she finds out. Glad ya like the fic so far , thanks for reviewing

**DemonicGambit: **one part u don't need to worry about is Rogue gettin mad at him, although since New Sun/Son looks like Gambit (accident will be off) she um well, u shall see. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar: **I love ruining the moment, just when they were about to kiss, although Rogue would of seen his memories of the Massacre and that would of caused problems, so it was a good place for their close time to be interupted, don't worry it will continue later with the two of them where they left off. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13: **I never heard of New Sun/Son (same person) until I read a bio on Gambit, took a long time just to find a bio on New Sun, but when I found one I had to add him. I'll be leaving info on about him, since well he only appears in the Gambit series, don't know if a lot of ppl read it, so at least it gets rid of some confusion. Thanks for reviewing


	19. Not Really the Cajun

Yay got this chapter up earlier than I was thinking, well I kinda didn't do my homework before writing this, but it can wait.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**X-Mansion**

"Where did they take you to?" Storm asked New Sun. Once she had heard the news of him being kidnaped she was about to head out and search for him herself, unfortunately there was no one that would be there to watch her classes.

"Don't know, just remember waking up in some alley. Guess dey didn't want me around." New Sun answered Storm. Storm smiled at New Sun.

'Thank Goddess he is alright, but something seems a bit off or is it he is hiding something from me?' Ororo thought to herself as New Sun wrapped a arm around Rogue's waist and brought her closer to him. 'Okay that seems normal, but still.' She thought as Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"See I told you everything vould be alright." Kurt said to her, she smiled back at him. They both missed Jubilee and Kitty, who had entered from behind them.

"Hey Gumbo, where were ya?" Jubilee asked as she placed a hand on her hip. "Almost worried something happened to you." She joked.

"Yeah, like what happened?" Kitty asked New Sun, who just yawned.

"I'm a bit tired, don't really want to answer any questions right now." New Sun said, getting out of answering the question again. 'These kids are annoying.' He thought to himself.

"Aw, come on." Jubilee pouted, trying to persuade him to tell her, but it didn't work 'I bet Rogue knows, hm, well I am sure there is a way me and Kitty can get it out of her. Well at least now Rogue will be happy, although Bobby won't be. I think he is now scared of Rogue or something, he wouldn't go into the kitchen to get something to eat unless Pete came with him.' Jubilee thought to herself. 'Something new we can taunt him with.' She smiled to herself.

"Remy, why don't you go to your room and get rested. I am sure you must be exhausted." Ororo said to New Sun, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Merci Storm, I think I will." New Sun told her as he took his arm away from Rogue and headed out of the room. Rogue followed behind him.

"Is it just me or did he like forgot to talk in third person?" Kitty whispered to Jubilee. Every time they had seen the Cajun he had always spoken in third person, it was strange to see him talk, well normal.

Jubilee shrugged. "Maybe some people kidnaped him to get him to stop talking in third person or they would torture him or something like that." She guessed. 'He doesn't seem like himself though. Hm. Well only one way to find out about that.' Jubilee thought to herself. "Come on." Jubilee grabbed Kitty by her arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Kitty asked, almost tripping over her feet as they left the room.

"Well see if it is Gumbo or not." Jubilee answered her as she dragged Kitty up the stairs and into their room.

Ororo watched the four younger people leave. Kurt noticed she seemed a bit frustrated. "Vat's vrong?" He asked her with concern in his voice. He took his arm away from her shoulder and stood in front of her, awaiting her answer.

Ororo did not answer him at first. She had been ready to scold Remy for calling her Stormy, but he hadn't. She knew he loved to call her that, because she hated the name. Having him call her Storm did not seem like him at all. She had heard Jubilee and Kitty mention about how he was speaking, how did she not notice that as well. She finally looked up at Kurt and gave a fake smile. "I am fine." She answered him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked her, he didn't buy that she had been fine, she seemed disturbed almost. She shook her head and then hugged him, burying her face into his shirt. He wrapped a hand on her head and stroked her hair.

'What happened to him?' Ororo asked herself. She knew now something was wrong with Remy, he was definitely not himself. She had not been this upset since Jean's death, luckily for her, Kurt was there to comfort her as he did when Jean had died.

New Sun and Rogue were heading to Gambit's room on the upper level of the mansion when they passed by Logan, who stopped as soon as he saw New Sun. He raised a eyebrow. "Where the hell were you?" Logan asked with a growl folding her arms over his chest, awaiting a answer.

"Like to know dat myself. The only thing I know was waking up in a alley, then made my way back here." New Sun lied, but gave a innocent smile. Logan didn't buy it.

Logan sniffed the air. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself, but kept his facial expression the same, not wanting to startle the two. 'He doesn't even smell Cajun, this isn't Gumbo. Who the hell is this?' Logan thought to himself as he stared at New Sun. He then noticed how Rogue was looking at New Sun. 'Damnit, why couldn't you of stayed with Bobby for one more day. I swear if this guy does anything to Rogue, they won't find a piece of him left.' Logan thought to himself.

"Anything else you need?" New Sun asked Logan, getting suspicious of how Logan was starring at him. He then got a flash in his mind of the man in front of him, claws out of his hands running right at him, then the flash disappeared. New Sun blinded a few times. 'What was that?' He thought to himself.

Logan shook his head away from his thoughts. "No." Logan answered before walking off. He stopped and turned around to see Rogue and New Sun enter Gambit's room. 'I can't tell her that it's not Gumbo, she won't believe me.' Logan thought to himself.

**Seattle**

Remy had gotten bored and started counting the ceiling tile. So far he was up to over 323 tiles. There wasn't really much else to do. Some of the Marauders had entered into the lab, he yelled and swore at them, but they never answered him and left. 'Dis is really pissin' Gambit off, where de hell is Essex, he is gonna pay for dis.' Remy thought to himself.

He sighed. 'Just when things between moi and Rogue were gettin' good.' He thought sadly to himself as the doors slid opened and Sinister walked into the room. Remy glared at him. "What de hell y' want?" Remy yelled at him, of all the people he hated in his life, Sinister was at the very top.

Sinister did not answer him, he just smile and walked closer. "I was just wandering how my favorite Marauder was doing?" Sinister said innocently, almost making himself laugh.

"Gambit not a Marauder!" Remy spat him. Sinister raised a eyebrow at him.

"No? But you are the one that found them all and brought them to the Morlocks aren't you?" Sinister asked Gambit, his hands behind his back.

'Don't fall for it, he tryin' one of his mind games.' Remy thought to himself before answering. "And Gambit be one dat tried to stop it after he found out y' lied and were goin' to massacre dose poor mutants!" Remy yelled at Sinister, who looked amused.

"And wonderful job you did there. How many survived?" Sinister asked, chuckling to himself. "I don't know why you wasted your strength on saving trash. They were nothing but mistakes, they needed to be rid of." Sinister said to Remy, who glared at him.

"Dey were living people! Y' had no right to say dey should be killed!" Remy yelled at Sinister. "Let me guess, y' believe in dat whole 'only de strong will survive?" Remy asked sarcastically. "Gee, dat sound de same as Apoc. . ." He was cut off in mid sentence when Sinister yelled.

"Don't you dare say that name!" Sinister yelled in rage. He turned away from Remy, he was starting to lose control over the situation and he knew it. 'Time to head down a different route.' He thought to himself. 'Of course.' He thought to himself.

Sinister turned back to Remy, who had that cocky smile across his face, he knew he had pissed Sinister off. "What about you, you are no better? Or have you forgotten about Genevieve?" Sinister asked with a evil smile across his face as Remy winced when he heard the name.

"Gambit didn't kill her, Sabertooth did." Remy glared at Sinister.

"Oh, if you didn't kill her, then why did you chose your brother over her, leading to her death. I believe that is practically your fault. If you never met the girl, she might of had a chance." Sinister's red eyes stared down at Remy, who turned his face away and closed his eyes.

"I believe that girl was a living person and because of you, she's dead." Sinister kept pushing on. Remy clenched his fists, but did not open his eyes. Seeing as how Gambit did not answer, he pressed on.

"Hm, oh, there was also Katrina. The poor girl, she actually saved your life, more than once. What did she get out of it?" Sinister asked as he moved closer. "Nothing, but dying in a fire."

"Shut up." Remy whispered as he opened his eyes and stared straight at the wall, avoid looking at Sinister, who just chuckled.

Sinister tilted his head back as if he was thinking and brought a hand to his chin. "Let's see there was Anielle, another one that was killed while being with you." Sinister continued to taunt on. "Let me guess, this new girl Rogue, she will be different. She will be the one that won't die?" Sinister started to laugh. "With your luck she will would of been dead soon. Though she will be dead soon anyways, along with her friends." Sinister spoke.

Remy turned his head to face Sinister. "Don' y' dare touch her!" Remy yelled threateningly at Sinister, who seemed even more amused.

"Or you will do what?" Sinister laughed.

"Why don' y' just cut de bullshit and tell Gambit why he is 'ere?" Remy asked, glaring at the red eyes that were looking down at him. Sinister just shook his head and walked away.

"I know the reason and you shall know in time, but not now." Sinister said as he left the room. The door slid behind him. 'I lost one already and I won't lose another.' He answered to himself as he went to find the Marauders.

**X-Mansion**

It was late and everyone now had gone to bed. Some of the people at ease and some more frustrated than they were earlier. Unknowing to them all their security system had been broken through, again, and a intruder was on the grounds.

They made their way through the grass and to the side of the building. It was a man wearing all black and a black mask. He looked up at the one window and then looked back at the directions. "Dis is de place." The man whispered as he began climbing up to the fire escape.

No one would of heard him outside nor inside as he opened the window slowly and entered into the room. He looked around and noticed the empty bed, never even been used yet. He looked back at the directions to make sure it was the right room. "What de hell, dey said dis was his room." The man said angrily as he turned to go back to the window, but someone was there.

"May I help you, mon ami?" New Sun asked, his hands behind his back. His red eyes shined in the dark starring at the stranger. The stranger then pulled out a knife.

"I have had enough of y' LeBeau, don' know why de rest of de Assassins Guild never tried to get rid of y' before, but now y' are you to die!" The man said as he attacked New Sun.

New Sun moved out of the way before the knife struck him. He twirled around and grabbed the man hand that the knife was in, squeezing it tightly, breaking a few fingers along with it. His other hand contained the man's other hand. "It would be in your best interest to drop it." New Sun whispered to the man, but the man never let go of the knife.

"This is getting tiresome." New Sun said as he pushed the knife so it was facing the assassin. The man's eyes went wide as he tried to push against New Sun's hand as he jabbed the knife into the assassin's's chest.

New Sun didn't give the man time to recover, he threw the man out the window. The man landed on his stomach, making the knife go in deeper. New Sun jumped down from the fire escape and went over to make sure the man was dead. He kicked the man, who did not respond. "Nice try." New Sun said with a smile as he bent down and took the man's mask off. The man looked familiar, he didn't know where he had seen him before.

New Sun then went through the man's pockets and found a wallet. He pulled it out and opened it to find the identity of his man. He laughed when he saw the name. "What kind of name is Gris Gris." He laughed as he looked down to see that the man came from New Orleans, Lousiana. That's when a idea hit him.

New Sun reached into his pocket and pulled out a playing card that he had found in Gambit's nightstand. If he was going to pretend to be Gambit, he had to make sure he made his act a good one. He then bent down and pulled the knife out of the man. He placed the card where he had been stabbed and then stabbed Gris Gris again through the card and into his chest again.

"Now I guess it's time you go home." New Sun spoke to the dead man as he picked him up and left the mansion. He had to make sure he was back before morning or someone might suspect something.

**End of Chapter 19**

**A/n**: those people mentioned in here, the girls that were killed that Sinister mentioned are actual people from the comics, and Gris Gris is from the Assassins Guild, didn't make him up either. In this entire fic I will be using people from the comics, which more are to come

**kyo-kitty:** they noticed, Rogue didn't because right now she is just happy that Remy is back, though it isn't him. But the others suspect something, especially Logan and Storm. They will soon figure it out and it won't be pretty when they do. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo:** hehe, I had that planned for a while Bobby is going to be far away from Rogue, for a while, then I think they will be just friends, as they should be. And as for New Sun, yeah he causes a lot of chaos. Thanks for reviewing

**DemonicGambit:** sorry, actually now that I look at it, it wasn't a good place to end the last chapter at. Also there will be Romy, well sorta, but doesn't work when Rogue thinking New Sun is Remy, things get bad there. Thanks for reviewing

**Chica De Los Ojos Café:** hehe, glad ya are enjoying it so much . Thanks for reviewing

**bored247: **erm, yeah about Rogue absorbing New Sun/Son, well he has something that Remy really should consider getting, I think it's called a bio static shield, not sure gotta look it up, but it prevents Rogue from absorb him, so well she won't be able to find out its not Remy until it's, well she will. Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet:** he didn't do anything and he still felt bad after it, well in here Rogue will see past it, so will some of the X-Men. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1:** well right now the only ppl suspectin anything are Logan and Storm, Rogue will find out its not Remy, eventually and Bobby will be staying far far away from Rogue after the punch so they are not gettin back together Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**MeWhoExactlyWhat:** arg, stupid mistakes! Well I got it fixed now, I stupid spell checker changed it before and I changed it back, but the thing must of rechanged it. Never trust those things! Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit:** glad ya like the story so far. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura6tar: **I found it at they said that, they better be lying. I want Remy and Rogue together, I don't care who Bobby is with, let him be with Kitty, like he was in the Ultimates when he cheated with her on Rogue. And for finding about the imposter Logan and Storm suspect something, Rogue however will be the first to find out that it is not Remy. Thanks for reviewing.

**A.M.bookworm247: **New Sun/Son tries it, but well he gets a bit tired and gives up and goes right to the plan soon. They won't be seeing Remy for a while. glad ya liked the Rogue placing Bobby in his place. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **I had thought about using a clone, but they are too messy. New Sun/Son is from the Gambit series, that's why he may not sound familiar to some ppl, I didn't even know about him until 2 months ago, then I had to use. His powers are the same as Gambit, but a tad bit more advanced. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: **Question what is a bad guys worse enemy? Answer, Jubilee and Kitty on a lot of caffeine and sugar. Next Chapter the girls, thinking it is Remy decide to play a little prank on him, New Sun gets very pissed off from it. And as for Gambit, well he finds out that some information, you just should never learn about.


	20. True Colors

I don't know what hit me, but I got decided to be really evil, well for this chapter at least, next one perhaps I will be mean again with. I decided to leave not one, but two cliffhangers.

**Disclaimer**: as I said in the last chapter and the chapter before that, I do not own the characters in this story!

**X-Mansion**

New Sun awoke to the sun hitting his face. He opened his red on black eyes, squinting at the light. 'I got to get the job done.' New Sun thought to himself. 'Why did that man look so familiar though, where have I seen him at? Then again some of the others around here seem familiar, even Sinister looks familiar. I had seen him before, but not when I was at his lab.' New Sun began to muse to himself.

'Well maybe I'll get the answers as soon as they are all dead.' New Sun thought as he sat up in his bed and began to stretch his arms and legs

He pulled the covers off and got out of Gambit's bed to stand up. He found a shirt on the floor and placed it on, he had slept in his jeans so there was no need to find those. He walked over to the chair and picked up the leather duster and placed it on. Once fully dressed he ran a hand through his hair and then stopped as he felt something was not right.

He ran to the mirror and stared in horror. 'Whoever did this is dead.' He thought to himself as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Remy, can we talk to you for a minute?" New Sun heard Jubilee call to him from behind the door. He heard two girls laughing from behind the door and sure enough when he opened it, there stood Kitty and Jubilee.

"Wow, it came out!" Kitty squealed in delight as she began looking at New Sun's hair. "See this is what I wanted to do, look at the beautiful curls. I wish my hair was like this." Kitty said. 'I like can't believe he slept the whole time me and Jubilee were curling his hair.' Kitty thought to herself.

"Why didn't you try this one someone else?" New Sun said bitterly, trying to control himself from blowing Kitty and Jubilee up.

"Guys, what are ya. . ." All three of them heard Rogue's voice say as she came into view. She covered her mouth as she saw New Sun's hair had been curled.

"Don't ya just love his new hair style?" Jubilee asked Rogue as wrapped a arm around Rogue. New Sun was glaring at the two girls.

"Come on sugah, Ah got a hair straightener." Rogue told him as she grabbed him by the hand, trying to control herself from laughing.

Rogue led New Sun into her room. "Ah had it heating earlier." She said as she grabs the hair straightener. She makes New Sun take a seat on her bed. He still looked really pissed off. "Aw come on, Jubilee and Kitty play jokes like this all the time. Ya get use ta them after a while." Rogue said as she began to straighten his hair.

"Dey really need lives." New Sun spoke as Rogue jerked his head to one side with her hand.

"They are just havin' fun." Rogue says to him as she runs the straightener through his hair, which seemed to reject the straightener. "Erm, this is not workin. Ah'm afraid ya are stuck with that hair." She tells New Sun.

"Just great, looks like I got a mop on my head." New Sun mutters while looking in the mirror. Rogue unplugs the straightener.

"Come on, maybe if we walk around a bit ya'll feel better." She says to him as she drags him up by his hand and pulls him out the door. "Ya been a bit moody lately or is it just because it's mornin?" Rogue asks him as they go down the stairs.

'Crap, I'm slipping on my cover.' He thought to himself, then gave Rogue a charming smile. "Just mornin, never was a mornin person." He told her innocently.

"Ah know what ya mean, most of the people around here aren't mornin people, unless your under the age of ten." She told him as the stairs ended. Just Rogue's luck, Bobby had decided he was going up.

Bobby ignored Rogue, still a bit intimidated of her after she punched him. When he saw New Sun, he couldn't help himself, but laugh. "Nice hair." Bobby muttered as he passes him.

New Sun glared at Bobby and as him and Rogue started down the hallway, he put a arm around Rogue's shoulder and flipped Bobby off. Bobby had watched the two go down and when he saw New Sun flip him off he wanted to start a fight with him, but with Rogue there, he didn't dare.

"Come on, the fresh air will do ya good." Rogue said to him as she opens the door and steps outside. It was still earlier and no one was outside, mostly everyone who was awake at the moment was eating breakfast.

New Sun stepped outside and looked around. 'What's so good about out here?' He thought to himself as he looked around, then Rogue came into his view.

"Listen, ever since the restaurant Ah've been thinkin and well." She began to hesitate. "Ah can't hide mah feelings anymore, Ah've had a crush on ya since Ah met ya. Ah guess ya already know that, but Ah really want ta start a relationship with ya." She said quickly and turned around a bit embarrassed.

New Sun raised a eyebrow. 'She really thinks I'm Gambit, well this should be fun, but remember Sinister's orders. Destroy them all and today is a good day to start.' New Sun thought to himself as he approached Rogue from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. "I couldn't think of anything I would want more, chere." New Sun whispers into her ear.

Rogue turns around and smiles at him. He leans his head down to kiss her, she closes her eyes as his lips touch hers. She had expected for him to pull back as soon as her powers kicked in. He had never witnessed what her powers could do and only prayed he would still want to be with her.

However, her powers never kicked in to her surprise. New Sun wrapped one hand around her waist and then brought the other up to her throat and began to strangle her.

Rogue's eyes snapped open as her hands reached for the one he was choking her with. New Sun pulled away from the kiss and smiled venomously down at her. "So long, chere."

**Seattle**

Remy laid on the metal table starring up at the lights above him. How he hated this lab that he had been in months ago and before that. He glanced down at his hands and clenched them into fists. 'Why couldn' Gambit have better powers, somethin' dat won' lose control.' He thought to himself as he began to recall months back.

He had told the Professor he would call him if he ever needed help or needed a place to stay. He had rejected, but told the Professor he would call and tell him if Magneto ever approached him. Soon after Magneto did approached Remy and he declined Magneto's offer to join his Brotherhood, telling him that he wasn't a team player.

Remy sighed when thinking of the next part, of when he had tried to call the Professor. He remembered reaching for the cellphone, but then once he opened it, it began to charge. He had thrown it away from him for it to blow up. That was when he had returned to Sinister to have his powers back under control.

Sinister had told him that the last time they met, he must of made a little mistake and it wouldn't happen again. This time though, Sinister would not do it for free. He gave Remy two options, either do a job for him or walk out and not be able to go into contact with anything as long as he lives.

He had naturally taken the first choice, he didn't know of what Sinister had planned, but thought it couldn't be all that bad, right?

He learned the hard way that Sinister had the most sick mind ever. After the operation, he had Remy round up a group of assassins that would assist Sinister's purpose and continue to work for him afterwards, the Marauders.

He lead them into the tunnels, thinking from what Sinister had told him that the Morlocks were evil mutants that planned to destroy all humanity and only needed to be set under control. He had no idea that Sinister planned on killing hundreds of innocent people.

Remy came out of his thinking when the doors slid open and Sinister came into the lab. Remy glared at the geneticist as a evil grin appeared on his face and walked over to Remy. "And how have you been holding up?" Sinister asked him, almost as if he really cared.

"Better if y' let moi go, so Gambit can charge dis stupid lab of y'rs." Remy said to Sinister, wishing he really was free so he could take the lab down, with Sinister and the Marauders in it. He preferred mostly if Sinister was in it, the Marauders would be a bonus.

Sinister just chuckled and shook his head. "Same old threats just as before." Sinister said as he moved down to one end of the metal table.

"Asked y' dis before, now Gambit sick of y' leavin and comin' back to taunt him. Why de hell is Gambit 'ere? What can' find someone else's life to destroy?" Remy asked as Sinister's grin widened.

"So tell me, have your powers been acting up lately?" Sinister asks him as he places his hands behind his back as he walks up the other end of the table to face Remy.

"How y' know about dat?" Remy asks, trying to hide the shock from his voice. He remembered just before they were going to go destroy the Sentinels, he lost control. How could Sinister know?

Sinister looks down at him, amused when asked that question. "You think I ever left you alone? Hm?" He asks Remy as his hands come from behind his back and fold across his chest. "I've been watching you for a long time, I know when and where you use your powers. Unfortunately, I became busy and forgot to check your progress." Sinister says as his red eyes look down into Remy's red on black ones.

"Why couldn' y' just leave moi alone? Gambit payed his debt to y'." Remy shouted at him. He really hated the man in front of him. All he had wanted to do was try and redeem his past, but it doesn't help when your past keeps coming up to snatch you away.

Sinister ignored the last part of what Remy said to him. "And leave you with those pathetic mutants that try to protect humanity and mutants of low class that only deserve death? I think not. It is too much of a insult to me to let you stay with them." Sinister said to him, his voice had a hint of anger in it.

"Guess what homme, Gambit don' care. If he decides to join de X-Men dat is his choice, not y'rs." Remy said to him, still glaring at the man or rather crazed mutant in front of him.

"Well if you want, but I guess they will end up dead too." Sinister said as he began to laugh, thinking about what might or has already happened to the X-Men with New Sun there.

"Y' stay away from dem!" Remy yelled at Sinister, afraid to know what the sick geneticist had in mind when he said that.

"Like you really care, you travel from one place to the next. How long do you really plan on staying with them? The longest you have ever stayed with anyone was when you were at the LeBeau's, then you left and went from place to place. I have it all in my files of all the places if you care of a recap." Sinister suggested as he placed a finger under his chin.

"Y' serious need a life, y' got nothin' better to do than to track mon life." Remy muttered. Sinister only smiled down at him again.

"I know more about your life, than you probably do." Sinister said as he turned away from Remy.

"Kinda doubt dat." Remy said challengingly.

"Then what did your real mother look like?" Sinister asked him, his back still towards Remy, but a smile across his lips as he spoke.

"Like Gambit remembers dat, she abandoned moi and Gambit grew up on the streets." Remy stated his earliest memory.

Sinister gave a small chuckle. "Then tell me." Sinister said as he turned around to look at Remy. "If she abandoned you, how did you grow up on the streets when you were only months old. You surely couldn't of been able to feed yourself, now could you?" Sinister asked, he smirked when he saw the confused look on Remy's face.

Millions of different answers kept popping up in Remy's head, but none of them made sense. "Non." He answered, he kept his eyes on Sinister, not trusting him in where this conversation was going.

"Of course not and by the way your real mother didn't abandon you, you were taken as a child before she saw you." Sinister said as he turned around, as if he was going to leave for the door.

'What?' Remy thought to himself. He had checked records for his real parents and nothing came up. Even if she was killed, the files would of said something, even if he been taken. It had to be recorded somewhere of a woman giving birth on whatever day his real birthday was. "How come it wasn't documented den?" Remy asked Sinister, making the scientist stop in his tracks.

"Because it was deleted." Sinister said as he began to approach Remy again. "And if you were wondering what ever happened to your real father. . ." Sinister began to say.

Remy stared up at Sinister. He had never had a real family, except for the LeBeau's, who took him in and fed, bathed, clothed, and loved him. Did he really want to know of who his real parents really were.

"Is standing right in front of you."

**End of chapter 20**

**kyo-kitty:** he still blames himself for their deaths :( Well Sinnie will be gettin his, soon. As soon Sunnie/Sonnie, he gets his well not for a while, since he is the last battle of this story. Thanks for reviewing

**PhantomPunkEvo: **glad ya still like it so far and real Remy won't be back for a while, sadly :( but they will find him, eventually. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247:** hehe, glad ya still like the story, hope ya think this chapter is as good as the last. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar:** if they know whats good for them, they will place Romy in the movie, or else! well they will learn Romy fans can get mean if there is none. Also, glad ya like the comic added stuff, because there is more on the way. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1: **hehe, yeah ya could say that, considering there are more villains to come in here once Sinnie is gone. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight: **glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet: **hate ta tell ya this, but well new son/sun is the last battle of this fic, there are. . . a lot more battles inbetween till then, but he quiet's down for a while, then starts even more trouble for everyone. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL: **Sinnie has Sunnie over at the mansion expectin to have the X-Men and Rogue killed, doesn't go according to plan though and Sinnie will end up regreting it later on big time. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** glad ur likin the story so far , Thanks for reviewing

Next Chapter: everyone has a good idea that New Sun is NOT Gambit. The X-Mansion has a big battle in the backyard. and as for Remy, well poor guy.


	21. Not your Choice

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Remy?" Rogue had tears running down her face as it started to go red. She had tried to pull New Sun's hand away from her throat, but was unable to. New Sun's smile was still on his face. "Not Remy." She said as she tried again to tear his hand away from her.

"Took you that long, I think everyone else has suspected something, except for you." New Sun said as he tightened his grip on her.

'Who the hell is this guy and what happened to Remy?' Rogue thought to herself, but she pushed it aside. The main thing was getting free and then find out her answers. 'Only one thing to do.' She thought to herself as she kneed him in the groin.

New Sun let go of Rogue and fell to his knees. Rogue stepped far away from him as she could, not taking her eyes off of him. New Sun looked up at Rogue and glared at her. "Who are ya?" Rogue said as she tried to keep distance between them. She thought about making a run for the mansion, but it wouldn't help bringing a fight into the mansion with kids in there.

New Sun got to his feet finally. "I was sent here by Sinister to put you all out of your misery and that is exactly what I am going to do." He said as he began to approach her.

Rogue looked around for something to defend herself with, but there was nothing, but grass all around. 'Why do Ah always get stuck in these situations.' She thought to herself. To her relief she saw someone running behind New Sun to attack him.

"Get away from her!" New Sun heard Wolverine yell as he pounced on him. He pinned New Sun to the ground and had his claws pointed at his throat.

Rogue walked over to stand behind Logan and starred down at New Sun. "He said he worked for some guy named Sinister that wants us all killed." She filled Logan in.

"Who the hell is Sinister?" Wolverine demanded as he brought his claws closer to New Sun, but he did not look intimidated at all.

"Don't know." New Sun said simply. Wolverine used his other hand, that didn't have his claws extended and punched New Sun in the face.

"Don't pull that shit with me, now who is Sinister?" Wolverine asked again, this time New Sun gave him a smirk.

"Like I told you before, I don't know. Only thing I know is he wants you dead." New Sun said as he kicked up and sent Wolverine flying back. Rogue went over to help Wolverine up, but he got up by himself, refusing for someone to help him.

"Get back." He warned Rogue. She watched as he charged at New Sun.

'Ah gotta get help.' She thought to herself as she ran into the mansion to find the rest of the X-Men to help Logan.

Wolverine missed New Sun as he swung his claws at him. "What's the matter old man, getting slow?" New Sun asked as he dodged Wolverine's claws. The taunting was only making Wolverine madder.

'Wait for him to slip.' Wolverine thought to himself as he watched New Sun dodge his attacks, studying his footing on how he moved. 'Now!' Logan thought to himself as he caught New Sun off guard, aiming at where he was going to step and rammed New Sun in the chest with his claws.

"Not so cocky now, are ya bub?" Wolverine said as he pulled his claws out of New Sun's body and let him hit the ground. New Sun brought a hand up to where he had been stabbed. Wolverine bent down and grabbed New Sun by the hair. "Now tell me before ya can't, where this Sinister is?" Wolverine demanded.

New Sun rolled his eyes back into his head and pretended to go limp. Wolverine released him as he heard someone come from behind him. He saw Cyclops, Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Jubilee all standing outside. "What happened?" Cyclops asked Wolverine.

Wolverine was about to answer when he heard a crackling noise from behind him where New Sun laid. Sparks of energy came out of the wound Wolverine inflicted on New Sun and began to sew the parted skin back together. 'What the fuck?' Wolverine thought to himself. New Sun then opened his eyes and before Wolverine could blink, he was on his feet again.

"Miss me?" New Sun said with a smirk across his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bo staff that looked identical to Gambit's. He extended it and began to swing it around.

"Like I am scared of a stick." Wolverine said as he brought his claws up to strike New Sun, but he blocked it with his staff and kicked Wolverine in the stomach.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" New Sun said as he kept twirling the staff and it began to glow. Wolverine heard Rogue and Jubilee scream something to him and gave them a quick glance. When he turned around the glowing bo staff struck him in the face, causing a explosion and sending Wolverine back. The skin on his face had been burned off and his metal skeleton was visible. Jubilee and Rogue covered their mouths in shock.

Cyclops sent a optic blast at New Sun, who dodged it and then looked over at where Cyclops had been standing. Soon the ground beneath him began to glow. Luckily for Scott, he got out of the way before it blew.

'Professor, we need your help.' Storm said mentally to the Professor as she sent a lightening bolt at New Sun, striking him, but more energy began to heal him.

Nightcrawler bamfed around New Sun, making sure not to get to close, otherwise he would be hit by the glowing staff. He tried to distract him as Jubilee and Rogue rushed over to Logan, who was protesting about going to the med lab and wanted to kick New Sun's ass.

'You will cause no more harm.' New Sun heard a voice in his head say and began to look around. He kept one eye on where each X-Men was and looked around for the voice. He then felt someone enter into his head and he grabbed his head and started clutching it. He soon fell to his knees as Cyclops sent another optic blast at him, this time hitting him and sending him back unconscious.

"Logan are you alright?" Storm asked Wolverine, whose face had already begun to start healing itself.

"Yeah, but he won't when I'm done with him. I knew that wasn't the Cajun." Wolverine snarled as he went to approach him, but Nightcrawler bamfed before him and helped Storm try to keep him from attacking New Sun.

"Ve need information on vhy is attacked first." Kurt tried to tell Logan, who didn't seem to be listening.

"He said he was sent here by someone named Sinister ta kill us all." Rogue spoke up. She looked over at New Sun's unconscious form. "Ah don't get it, how is it that he looked like Gambit?" She asked the others, who seemed puzzled by the same question.

"Maybe he has a twin or something that he never told us about." Jubilee shrugged as she walked Wolverine back to the mansion.

"We got to take him down to the cells." Cyclops said uneasily as Nightcrawler went over and helped him pick New Sun up and carry him out of the backyard and to the cells.

Rogue stayed outside with Storm, who looked as disturbed as her. "I knew there was something wrong with him." Storm began to say, her eyes closed.

"Ya didn't know, neither did Ah." Rogue told her, placing a hand on Storm's shoulder. "We'll get the real Remy back." She vowed.

**Seattle**

'He's my father?' Remy thought to himself before, for the first time since he had been captured started to laugh. Sinister's smirk disappeared when Gambit started laughing. "Never would think of y' as a comedian, but dat's de funniest ding Gambit's heard in his entire life." Remy said, he could feel a tear forming in his eye.

"Why would I be joking of this? What reason do I have?" Sinister asked Remy, who stopped laughing when he said that.

"Because y' like messin with mon life, like Gambit really gonna believe y'." Remy said to him seriously.

"And that would benefit me how?" Sinister asked raising a eyebrow at the Cajun, who opened his mouth to answer, but then closed.

'Why de hell would it. Dere has to be a reason for it.' Remy thought, quickly as Essex waited for a answer. "Y'..." He began to say, then lost his train of thought. He couldn't think of a answer.

"Well?" Sinister asked again, getting impatient.

"Fine, Gambit don' have a answer and even if y' are mon pere, don't mean I have to think y' are. Jean-Luc been mon pere, longer den I've known y'." Remy snapped at Sinister, whose familiar creepy smile returned to his face.

"That's why I am giving you this opportunity, nothing would please me more than to have my son at my side." Essex said, starring down at Remy.

"What would please Gambit more would be freein him of dis restraint." Remy said as he tried to wiggle out of the straps, but found it useless.

Sinister placed his hands together. "When I want something it is either given to me or I take it. I am giving you this last chance to join me or I will have to force you to." Sinister threatened as he looked down at his son.

"Already told y', not goin' to help y' or y'r stinkin Marauders." Remy yelled at Sinister, who placed his hands down.

Essex placed a hand to his forehead, right above the red diamond and began to massage it. "I guess you leave me with no choice." Sinister said, lowing the hand from his head. He pulled out a small black remote that Remy had seen Sinister tinkering around with many times before. Not only had he seen it recently while he was in the lab, but before when he first met Sinister.

"What is dat?" Remy asked, he had always wondered what the remote was, but never thought enought to ask about it.

"When you were first born I had taken you away from you mother. I enhanced your powers so they would reach their Omega level at the age of 18. I would know where to find you. When I had told you when we first met that I only needed to take out a small portion of your brain to control your powers. Well I found this instead, I planted a chip inside your head. This little device gives me complete control of your powers and your mind." Sinister began to explain.

"Last year when you lost control of you powers, it was because I had need for you. Lately I have been toying with it, have you noticed your powers going off when you didn't want them to?" Sinister asked Remy.

'De lamp.' Remy thought about the lamp that had exploded. "Y' got no right to be messin' around with mon powers!" Remy yelled at Sinister, who only began to chuckle at him.

"A father knows best son. Do you really think the X-Men will allow you back in once they find out you are responsible for the Morlocks death? They will throw you out." Sinister said to him. Remy turned his head away from Sinister. He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

Sinister reached out with his hand and turned Remy's head back to face him. He pushed the center button of the remote and Remy's eyes began to glow bright red. "You will do as I say from now on and think what I tell you to." Sinister said to him.

He turned away and went to the end of the table and pushed a button, which instantly released Remy from his restraints. "Stand." Sinister commanded Remy. Remy sat up and swung his legs to the side of the table and stood up. Sinister smirk victoriously.

"Where do you belong?" Sinister asked Remy, testing to see if his plan was going as it should of been.

"By your side, father." Remy said, his eyes stared straight. They were still glowing bright red, but seemed to be looking blank.

Sinister's smile widened. "Who is the enemy?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"De X-Men." Remy answered.

**End of Chapter 21**

**A/N: I CHANGED A PART IN THE LAST CHAPTER, ONLY TO REMY'S MOTHER HAD NOT BEEN KILLED, SHE 'ABANDONED' HIM.**

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: no need to worry, Rogue and the rest of the X-Men are on the way, eh sorta. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: poor Remy, almost makes Rogue's parents look normal (in comics) eh sorta and see Roguey is fine, not happy, but she is fine. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: yeah, I think I've seen Star Wars one too many times, I was actually tempted last chapter to write. "Remy, I am your father.", but decided that would sound way too creapy.

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing

**kyo-kitty**: of course, as soon as she admits she likes him, its not even to him, it's to some guy that looks like him that is trying to kill her. Don't really know if Rogue will be saying it again. And Romyness will be coming as soon as they find Remy, well sorta. Thanks for reviewing.

**A.M.bookworm247**: he lost the fight, but the war has not even begun yet, also in the last chapter,in here originally, i wrote Sinnie was notRemy's father,unless you go by X-Men: The End series, apparently he is, i guess that's what Claremont had in mind before.Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: I think that threw a lot of ppl off, I feel so proud of myself as for Sinnie being Gambit's father, that was a theory, well it was a theory, if you read in X-Men: The End, apparently Sinnie is his dad, unless he is toying with Remy's mind, but from the looks of it, I'd say not. Which reminds me I found this picture of Remy from that comic, looks really disturbing, althought it did give meaidea for later.Thanks for reviewing

Next Chapter: the X-men learn a few things about Sinister and track him down. i promise the next chapter will be longer.


	22. Rescue Attempted

Hehe, its 2 in the morning and I am writing this, so sorry if it came out bad, I'll recheck this in the morning after I get some sleep and after the kid down the street stops blowing off fireworks.

**Disclaimer**: as I said in the last chapter and the chapter before that, I do not own the characters in this story!

**X-Mansion-War Room**

Rogue sat next to Jubilee and Kitty who were comforting their friend. "It's alright Rogue, I'm sure we will find him." Jubilee placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"Yeah, like don't worry, the Professor is searching for him now with Cerebro." Kitty added in, but Rogue wasn't paying attention to either of them. Instead her thoughts were else where.

'Why did this have ta happen?' She began to question herself. 'What happened ta him, that couldn't of been Remy.' Her thoughts were on New Sun, whom she thought had been Remy. 'It wasn't him, he would never attack meh or anyone or maybe he was just a spy sent to trick us?' She leaned back in her chair as Kitty and Jubilee talked to her, but she didn't pay attention.

Rogue glanced over at Storm who was equally upset about learning the man she considered her best friend, brother even, had disappeared. In his place someone else claiming and looking identical was sent to fool them.

Rogue shook her head. 'No, it wasn't Remy. If anyone knows him Ah'm sure Storm does.' She thought and began to feel a tad bit better. She wouldn't be completely better until she knew Remy was safe. The main question was, where was he and who was this Sinister guy?

Rogue looked over at Scott, who had been looking very uneasy as he sat next to Kurt. He hadn't said a word, which was unlike him. He would usually go into his leader mode and start issuing orders.

She then turned her attention to Logan, whose face had healed, thanks to his healing factor. He had passed by New Sun's cell a few times, she guessed to even the score. Luckily, the Professor had told him to stay with everyone in the War Room and wait till he came with Hank with information on where they needed to go.

Bobby sat in his chair twirling his finger around on the table looking bored. They had been sitting in the War Room now for over fifteen minutes and his stomach had been growling for most of the time. When he tried to leave to get something to eat, Logan yelled for him to sit down and wait like everyone else.

Peter sat next to Bobby. He kept a straight face, showing he was not frightened by what he had seen. Even after seeing Wolverine's face when it had been burned. He just remained calmed, like his usual self.

Finally the doors opened and the Professor and Hank entered into the War Room. All eyes were on the two of them. "Thank you all for waiting patiently." Xavier thanked them as Hank took a seat next to Scott.

"I've been trying to track down this Sinister person, but I was unable to get a lock on them. I then had to enter into New Sun's mind. . ." He began to say.

"Who the hell is New Sun?" Wolverine interrupted. No one in the War Room knew of the name either and were just as curious. Although most of them would of waited for the Professor to finish what he was saying before asking.

"The mutant that attacked Rogue and yourself outside." The Professor explained to him.

Bobby snorted. "What kind of name is New Sun? What because he can blow stuff up?" Bobby said to himself.

"Is this New Sun person a shape shifter?" Storm asked, her normal blue eyes were filled with tears. She had tried to hide it, but they kept showing themselves.

"That is the strange thing." Xavier said as he folded his hands together. "When I looked into his mind, he showed where Sinister's lab was and who he was. When I tried to look further for a answer, I was kicked out of his mind. Before that though, everything was cloudy, like he has no memories other than those." Xavier said.

"Could he be a clone?" Cyclops asked, everyone looked at him surprised. He had finally spoken up and it had been something that some of them had thought of, but none spoke of.

"No, I heard that they can't clone people. It was on the news." Jubilee said as she placed her hands behind her black hair.

"Actually it could be a possibility. What some mutant know is far more advanced than normal humans. Someone might of figured out how to clone." Xavier said to them. Jubilee and some of the others looked in shock, they had never heard of any of this.

"Pardon me from the clone discussion, but we have a problem on our hands." Hank interrupted.

"Did ya find where this Sinister is at?" Rogue asked the Professor, who nodded at her.

"Yes I was able to find his location after searching through New Sun's mind. I had already programed the information into the X-Jet and it will take you right there." The Professor explained. "Our only problem now is finding out who this Sinister person is."

"He's sick." Scott whispered, the others looked at him. He did not look at them, he only stared straight down at the table.

"Ya got something to add Cyke?" Wolverine asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Cyclops did not look up. "I've heard some stuff about him, from what I heard he is sick. He experiments on mutants, not caring if they are awake or not when he experiments on them." He said, a shiver ran down his spine.

'Mah god, Remy.' Rogue thought to herself as she thought of what this Sinister could be doing to him at the moment. She stood up from her seat. "Ah'm goin ta find him." She said as she pushed her chair away and began walking to the door. Wolverine got out of his chair and grabbed her by the arm.

"Not so fast darlin." He said, stopping her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Ya can't stop meh Logan. Ah'll find him on mah own if Ah have ta." She told him.

"We are going to find Gambit, have no fear of that Rogue, but we simply can not just go and rush into this. We must first come up with a plan." Xavier tried to explain to her.

"And that also wastes time, while this mad man has Remy and doin who knows what ta him!" Rogue tried to control herself from yelling.

"We should have two teams. I will lead one and so will Storm." Cyclops spoke up. "On Storm's team will be Rogue, Iceman, Wolverine, and Jubilee. My team will be of Beast, ShadowCat, Colossus, and Nightcrawler. Storm's team will go in first, if you need assistance we will come and help you. We can't send everyone in, incase of capture." Cyclops explained, his normal self returning.

**X-Jet**

They had taken off a hour ago. Mostly everyone in the jet remained quiet, even Jubilee. Storm and Nightcrawler sat next to each other. Kitty of course sat by Pete. While Beast and Cyclops sat in the front of the jet.

Rogue stared out the window of the jet, looking at the ground below. 'Ah hope Ah'm not too late sugah.' She thought to herself, not hearing someone come to stand beside her.

"Ugh, Rogue." She heard Bobby's voice say. She turned to see Iceman standing there, rubbing his arm.

"What do ya want Bobby?" She asked, not sure of what he was going to ask. She didn't know if he came to just talk or gloat because of what happened.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened before. I was really jealous that you liked Remy more than me." He said, she was about to say something when he stopped her. "It's not fair to force you to be a in a relationship you don't want." He began to scratch his head. "I just wanted to say, when we get Gambit back, I hope you two are very happy together." He finally said.

Rogue looked surprised. "Thanks Bobby." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"I was hoping if we could go back to being friends again. I can understand if you don't want to after I was being such a jerk." He said to her.

"Ah would like that." Rogue got up from her seat and gave Bobby a hug. "And sorry for punchin ya in the nose, hope it heals soon." She told him.

"Hank said it should be as good as new in a week or so. Where did you get that arm at though?" He asked her, she began to chuckle.

"Been paying attention while Logan teaches in the Danger Room." She answered him.

**45 minutes later**

The X-Jet landed near a forest. "Okay people, you know the drill. If something happens to you all or you need back up, my team will come to assist you." Cyclops instructed the awaiting X-Men.

"We got it, let's go." Wolverine said as he exited the jet, followed by Storm, Rogue, Iceman, and Jubilee.

They walked through the forest for ten minutes until they came in contact with a building that looked like it had been abandoned for some time. "Is this it?" Rogue asked Wolverine.

"Yeah, I can smell the Cajun from here." Wolverine told her. Hope filled Rogue as they walked closer to the building. Soon they will be able to get Remy back.

Storm, Iceman, Jubilee, and Rogue waited until Wolverine gave them the clear it was safe. He had found a door that had been locked. He simply used his claws and took the door down, but to make sure it was safe for everyone else he went in first. "It's safe." He called to them.

The four of them entered into the building and saw it looked abandoned and began to wonder if the Professor had the right place. "Are you sure he is here?" Jubilee asked as she looked at the boxes that had been lying to the side with dust on them.

"Yeah, he is." Wolverine answered her as they began to walk further into the building. Suddenly behind them another door slide over the entrance they used and covered it.

"Okay I am starting to think he is right." Bobby said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"What's goin on?" Rogue whispered to Storm.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of this." She told Rogue as she began to cough. White smoke began to fill the room.

"What is that stuff?" Jubilee called to her comrades, using her jacket to cover her nose and mouth. No one was able to answer her as they fell to the ground. The smoke soon began to fade from the room.

Rogue tried to stay conscious as long as she could. Jubilee, Storm, and Bobby had all gone unconscious. Seconds later, Wolverine joined them. Rogue looked to the far corner of the room and she could see red eyes looking at her. She then closed her eyes and went unconscious with the rest of her team mates. The last thing she heard was a sinister laugh.

**X-Mansion**

Xavier's wheelchair sat in front of New Sun's cell and looked at the unconscious man. 'Perhaps if I try looking within his mind again, I might get the answer I am looking for." He thought to himself. He didn't like entering into people's heads unless it was under their consent or the person was in danger of themselves.

This was a different situation though. The man that was sitting in front of him, hands chained to the wall, looked exactly like Gambit. It had been very disturbing, even to him when he saw the resemblance. Although, New Sun didn't have a accent he still looked the same. No one, unless they were a telepath, would be able to figure out which was Gambit or New Sun if they stood side by side.

Xavier raised his hands to his head as he began to enter into New Sun's mind, only to find this time it was blocked by some powerful mental shields, that had not been there before. "Maybe we will be able to get some answers out of him when he wakes up." The Professor sighed as he wheeled out.

New Sun's cell was in a room and he was behind a glass window that had electric bars coming down. All this kept many prisoners still while being there, either by being a danger to themselves and needed to be isolated or being the enemy. No one had broken out of it so far.

New Sun opened his red on black eyes and stared straight at the electric bars and glass. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought to himself as he began to move his arms, but found that they were chained to the wall. Slowly he began to recall what had happened before.

'That's right, Sinister and his little pets came.' New Sun thought, a bit a amusement and insult crossed his mind. 'He'll pay for interfering with my mission.' New Sun thought as the chains the held his hands began to glow. The chains soon exploded off the wall. He rubbed his wrists and then got to his feet.

He stared straight at the glass as it began to glow as well, a few seconds later it shattered to the ground. The electric bars were still in the way. New Sun just smirked as he walked straight, his body began to glow a redish-blue color as he walked right through the bars. The energy from his body and the energy from the bars cracked when met, but the bars remained there when he stood on the opposite side of the cell.

"Now, time to see where I am at." New Sun said to himself as he walked to the door that lead out of the prisoner's area.

**End of Chapter 22**

**kyo-kitty**: actually I kinda took the part that happened to Wolvie from Ultimate X-Men, him and Remy were fighting, because he wanted to kidnap Rogue, and he well did what New Sun did to Wolvie in the last chapter. As for Sinnie, lol yeah I think you put it the best way, he is a sick son of a bitch. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: see they are on their way, well kinda were then well... didn't go as planned. Now they got to wait for Cykes team and that can take forever, but Sinnie learns a important lesson. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: I only torment him because I love him so, but everything will get better, eh, maybe if we are lucky, but my notes say otherwise. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: yeah he is kinda not right in the head, although he does know what goes where when experimentin on someone. Couldn't be a normal father and take his son to a baseball game, no he has lives to destroy instead. Actually I think New Sun takes after Sinister more than Gambit. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: Rogue gets ta see Remy in the next chapter, well for a short while, before that she curses at Sinnie for a while. Thanks for reviewin

**dawn1**: hm, there is another Remy I can think of that is evil, I call him Captain Hair (Ultimate Gambit) although I heard when he comes back in he is good, but well see. Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: the pic is Remy holding Rogue close to him (they are married in this comic and have kids ) and he is holding a knife behind Rogue's back like he is going to stab her, she doesn't seem to be noticing it either. Of course that issue isn't out for a while, only saw a preview :( Thanks for reviewin

**bored247**: for most a father/son therapy session would help, but I don't think Remy and Sinister will ever have a father/son bond. Especially like ya said, dad wanting to kill your friends, that hurts it, but also him wanting to kill the girl he loves, that makes it worse. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight:** glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter:** everyone wakes up and meets Mr. Sinister and get to see what happened to Gambit, while Cyclops team decides to help out everyone, also learn New Sun's history.


	23. Control Lost

wow this is the longest chapter in the whole story, i really should write a lot longer. anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: as I said in the last chapter and the chapter before that, I do not own the characters in this story!

**X-Jet**

"Zey are not answering zere communicator." Nightcrawler informed Cyclops, who had been pacing back and forth. "Zey have been in zere for over a hour now, should ve help zem?" He asked the X-Men leader.

Cyclops stopped pacing as soon as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "Yeah, it's time we go down there." He told them.

"About time we get some action." Kitty said as she got up from her seat and began walking to the exit of the X-Jet.

Soon Cyclops, Beast, ShadowCat, Colossus, and Nightcrawler were walking through the forest to find the building that their teammates were in.

'Ororo, please be safe.' Kurt thought to himself as he walked along side Beast. "How are ve going to get in zere? If zey vere captured, vouldn't zere still be a trap?" Nightcrawler asked Cyclops.

"We are going to have to be careful when going in. I think I remember Storm saying on the communicator they went in a side door, we have to find another entrance." Cyclops told them.

**Inside Sinister's Base**

They were all side by side in a medium size room. Wolverine was on the far right, next to him was Storm, next to her was Jubilee, next to her was Rogue, and finally next to her was Iceman. None of them had woken up yet since they had been taken by surprise. Now they were lying on tables strapped down, ankles and wrists.

Wolverine eyes fluttered open and he looked straight up at the lights shining down at him. 'Oh shit.' He thought to himself, realizing their rescue mission ended up with them captured as well. He turned his head and saw the other X-Men were still unconscious.

Wolverine tried to move his arms and break free of the straps that held his wrists together, but surprisingly they held against his struggle. After a few seconds he quit and just waited until the others regain consciousness.

Rogue began to wake up, shortly followed by Jubilee. "Mah head hurts." Rogue murmured as she tried to get up, but found she couldn't.

"Sorry darlin, doesn't look like we will be going anywhere anytime soon." Wolverine said to her. Rogue rested her head against the table.

"Has anyone come in here yet?" She asked Wolverine as Jubilee opened her eyes.

"Oh this is great, first mission and I get captured on it." Jubilee whined, not hearing what Wolverine and Rogue were saying.

"No, whoever it is hasn't shown up yet." He told Rogue.

"Ah remember hearing a laugh before everythin went black." Rogue informed the other two that were awake.

"So, he likes to laugh. Well there's a start." Jubilee said with a small grin. "Maybe he will say this was all a joke and let us free?" She was starting to sound nervous.

"I don't think he will let us walk out of here. Don't worry, I won't let anythin happen to ya two." Wolverine told them as Storm and Iceman began to wake up. "You alright Ro?" He asked Storm, who opened her blue eyes.

"Yes, my head just hurts." She told him and looked down at the straps.

"This sucks, I can't even use my powers." Iceman complained as he tried to ice up, but found his powers were neglected somehow.

"It's probably from these straps." Wolverine told him as the door opened. Sinister walked into the room with his hands behind his back and a pleasant smile across his black lips.

"How are my guests? Comfortable I hope, for you all won't be going anywhere for a long time." Sinister smirked, revealing his pointed teeth.

"Ew, you should get those teeth looked at." Jubilee said as she stared at Sinister, who ignored her.

"What the hell do ya want and where is Remy?" Rogue demanded as she tried to move out of her restraints. When she found she couldn't move a inch she stopped and began glaring at Sinister, who looked amused at her.

"Have no fear, my dear, he is perfectly fine." Sinister told her, making Rogue even more uneasy.

"Please tell me you didn't change him to look like you." Jubilee began to say, forgetting to be nervous and began talking as if she was speaking to Kitty. "Seriously you need a make over or something. Maybe go to a tanning place or actually enter into the sun, maybe then you won't look so ugly." Jubilee started talking, she wasn't even looking at Sinister, only looking at the ceiling.

"Or send him to that show, Extreme-Make over, I remember seeing a episode when Storm turned it on. They might be able to help him." Iceman added onto Jubilee's musing.

"Yeah your right." She agreed with him and turned her head to look past Rogue to look at Iceman. "Hey did you see the episode last week where they changed that lady who locked herself up in her house and finally her family had her go out and get a make over because she thought she was ugly?" Jubilee asked Iceman.

'I should tell Scott to give them a lecture if we get out of here.' Storm thought to herself as she listened to the two talk.

'Well maybe the two of them will annoy him to death." Wolverine thought to himself as he kept his eyes on Sinister.

"No I didn't watch it. But did you see. . ." Iceman began to say, when Sinister finally had enough of them.

"Enough!" Sinister yelled at them. "If you want I can make it so you both share the same body and you can talk there." He offered them, both of them immediately stopped talking.

"For the last time, what did you do with Gambit?" Rogue yelled at Sinister, who smirked at her.

"You wish to see him, I guess I can arrange that." Sinister smirked at them.

"What did ya do to him?" She asked him angrily. "Ah swear if Ah get outta here Ah'm hunt ya down and kick your ass!" She yelled at Sinister, who only began to laugh at her.

"You are in no position to be issuing threats to me." Sinister told her as he stopped laughing. "As for your precious Gambit, well." Sinister smirked as the door behind him opened. Rogue's eyes went wide when she saw Gambit enter, his eyes were glowing red, similar to Sinister's.

"Remy?" Rogue called to him, but he did not answer her, he only stared straight ahead of him. 'Ah swear when Ah get done with this guy he is gonna be wishin he was never born.' Rogue swore to herself.

"What did you do to him?" Storm yelled at Sinister, who only grinned. Sinister stepped behind Gambit and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"That is none of your concern." Sinister told Storm. "Though I doubt the X-Men really want murderer's with them, do you?" He smirked as he saw their confused reaction.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolverine demanded, he had killed a few people in his time. When he thought about it, he was considered a murderer, but the people he killed were causing harm to others, none were innocent.

"Didn't you hear the news of the mutants that were slaughtered in the sewers?" He asked them, everyone then knew what he was talking about.

"What does this have to do with Gambit?" Jubilee asked him. Sinister walked away from Gambit, who remained where he was. He walked by the tables where his prisoner's were.

"He lead a group of assassins into the sewers to slaughter every single worthless Morlock." Sinister answered.

"No, there is no way he would. Your lying!" Rogue accused Sinister, who looked insulted.

"Why would I lie about a thing like this? Have you ever asked him where he was only a few months ago?" He asked them all and waited for a answer. "I didn't think so." He smirked at them.

"From the looks of it, if he did, it wasn't of his own free will." Wolverine said loud enough for everyone to hear. Sinister's eyes turned to Wolverine. "Looks like you got the kid under some strong mind control. I may not know the kid for that long, but I doubt he would agree to what your talking about." Wolverine told Sinister.

"He is right, Gambit is a good person and would never of killed those people. You either manipulated him or used mind control on him like you are!" Storm said, if she was not released she was going to lose her temper with Sinister. No one accused her brother of murder.

"And you can only make assumptions, you don't know the whole truth." Sinister laughed at them as he turned around to leave. "I shall be back, there are some tests I wish to do on you while you're here." He told them as the door opened. Gambit turned around to follow behind Sinister.

'He wouldn't, Ah know he wouldn't.' Rogue thought to herself as they all heard a noise. A tile was removed from the ceiling and Cyclops and Beast jumped down, while Nightcrawler bamfed ShadowCat and Colossus into the room.

"I have never been so happy to see you." Iceman said to ShadowCat as she looked down at him.

"Had problems?" She asked him as Cyclops found the switch to release the held X-Men. Jubilee sat up quickly as soon as she was released and jumped off the table.

"Finally I can move!" She stretched her arms out. "Kitty, you got to see this Sinister guy." Jubilee said as she walked over to ShadowCat.

"Is he hot?" ShadowCat asked, getting a stare from Colossus. She turned and smiled at him. "Don't worry, your still number one on my list." She reassured him.

"He is ugly. That's probably why he is a scientist, I mean they have no lives." Jubilee said and then turned to Beast. "Except for you Hank, you're a good one." She told him quickly.

Rogue sat up from the table, but did not stand up. 'Remy.' She thought to herself. A hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked over to see it was Wolverine's hand.

"Don't worry darlin, well get Gumbo back." He told her, she gave him a weak smile.

"Okay lets move out." Cyclops ordered to everyone as they opened the door quietly and peaked out into the hallway to find no one there. They moved silently down through the building, although they found it strange that no one was roaming the hallway to keep guard.

"I hear someone talking in this room." Wolverine told them all. They let him lead because of his nose and excellent hearing.

"Are ya sure it's him?" Rogue asked as she came to stand next to Wolverine.

"Yeah, it's him and Gumbo's in there also." He told them. He looked at everyone, who looked ready for battle, no matter what was behind the door.

Wolverine kicked down the door and they all ran into the room and found Sinister standing by a table, and a few feet away was Gambit, who didn't notice they entered. The Marauders were all in there, each of them were not prepared for a attack.

Cyclops immediately sent a optic blast at Sinister, knocking the geneticist off his feet and crashing into the wall. 'Good keep him there, he's going to pay.' Rogue thought to herself as she started heading for Sinister.

Wolverine swipe his claws at one of the Marauders when he felt someone tap his back. He turned around and was punched in the face. He hit one of Sinister's computers, destroying it. He growled and got up. "Long time no see, bub." Wolverine said as he kept his claws in front of him as Sabertooth approached him again with a smirk on his face.

"Like I am afraid of you, you little punk." Sabertooth said as he leapt at Wolverine, who was ready to take him down.

Bobby froze Vertigo before she was able to use her powers to attack the others. "This is going to be easy." He said to himself, not noticing a piece of metal coming for him.

"Iceman!" Shadowcat yelled as she grabbed him and let the metal phase through both of them.

"Thanks, that was close." He said as they turned around to find a green haired girl was floating before them.

"Ya sick son of a bitch, your goin ta pay!" Rogue yelled as she began to get closer to Sinister, who was getting back to his feet. Someone grabbed her from behind, she turned around to see Gambit holding her arm. "Remy, please!" She said, forgetting about Sinister for a moment and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you remember me?" She asked him, but his eyes had no change to them.

"He can not hear you, he will only do as I order." Sinister said with a smirk as held the small remote in his hand. Rogue let go of Gambit, who had gone to help the Marauders under Sinister's order.

"Why did ya do that ta him, ya have no right ta destroy other people's lives." Rogue shouted at Sinister.

"I have every right." Sinister said as he dusted off his arms. "I am only doing the world a favor by getting rid of all the weaklings of this world, only the strong deserve to live." He told her.

"Remy, please!" Storm begged Gambit, she did not want to fight him, but he had attacked her from behind. "Don't you remember me? Stormy, we met in Cairo, you saved me." She said, but he threw another card at her. She flew into the air to dodge it.

Cyclops had just knocked out Scrambler and Arclight with the help of Nightcrawler and Colossus. He turned to see Rogue yelling at Sinister and him holding up a small remote. He placed his hand to his visor and shot a optic blast at Sinister's hand, it burned his hand and he dropped the remote and it shattered.

Sinister glared at him. "You fool!" He shouted as he turned to Gambit, who had stopped fighting. Sinister wasted no time in creating a portal to escape, leaving the Marauders behind. He could always clone new ones he figured.

"Where are ya goin?" Rogue asked as she ran at him, but he disappeared before she could reach him.

'What happened?' Gambit thought to himself as he looked down at his hands and found energy pouring out of them. The ground beneath him began to turn bright pink.

Malice stopped fighting Iceman and Shadowcat as soon as Sinister left. She watched as Rogue ran to Gambit. 'Hm, this is not over.' She thought to herself, still looking at Rogue. 'I shall be seeing you later, my pretty.' She laughed as she exited out of Polaris's body.

Lorna grabbed her head and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Iceman starring at her. "She's gone, thank god." Lorna said with almost tears in her eyes. Iceman came over and bent down beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, offering her a hand to help her stand.

"Yeah, I am now." She said as they pulled each other to their feet. He was about to ask her who she was when they saw the ground beneath them turn pink. They turned to see Gambit on his knees, covering his eyes.

Sabertooth retreated from his battle with Wolverine as soon as Sinister left as well. He figured he wasn't being payed for extra time and told Wolverine the fight was not over.

"We got to get out of here, it's going to blow!" Cyclops shouted at them all. Everyone made a run for the exit as equipment began to blow up around them. Everyone left, except for Rogue, Storm, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine.

"We got to get out of here!" Wolverine yelled to Rogue, who ignored him. Instead she kept approaching Gambit, slowly. Storm placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think she might be the only one that can help him." She told Wolverine, she watched the two young mutants.

"And if your wrong?" Wolverine asked her, he turned slightly to look at her. Kurt stood next to her.

"I'll take over your class for two years." Storm told him.

"Remy?" Rogue said as she came closer to him.

"Get out of 'ere, cher. I can't control mon powers!" He yelled at her, not moving his hand away from his eyes. Rogue didn't listen and stood before him. She bent down to his level.

"Remy, listen ta meh. Ah did not come all this way just ta lose ya." She said, he lowered his hand, but kept his eyes closed.

"Dere is nothin' y' can do." He told her. She leaned closer to him, ignoring what he said again. Their faces were close as she brushed her lips over his. She could feel his powers without even touching him yet. She then locked her lips with his.

Gambit kept his eyes closed, but wrapped a arm around her waist to bring her closer as they began to stand up. He felt his powers slowly leave him. He ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth so it could enter her mouth. Their tongue interlocked as the room started to change back to normal.

'He is enjoyin this too much.' Wolverine thought to himself as he saw them kissing. He decided to put it to a hault when Remy place a hand on Rogue's ass. "That's it, the room is not going to blow!" Wolverine shouted over at them. Storm laughed at Wolverine's protectiveness of Rogue as he approached the two. She leaned her head against Kurt's shoulder.

They finally pulled apart. "Sorry mon ami, couldn't resist." Gambit smirked at Rogue, who was smiling at him.

**X-Mansion**

The knob turned and the door opened up. New Sun stepped through the door and looked around the hallway. To one side there was a door that read on it 'Medical Lab'. The door had been closed and New Sun had no interest in going in.

'This all looks so familiar.' New Sun thought to himself as he saw a button on the wall. He walked up to it and placed his hand on it, after deciding to see what it did he pressed it. A hidden room opened up behind him.

He turned and walked slowly into the room to find it filled with glass cases that were empty, except for one. In the center was a uniform that once belongs to Jean Grey. New Sun approached the costume, his eyes wide.

He reached out and placed a hand on the glass and then closed his eyes.

_Flashback_

_He had been sitting around in his room, everyone else had been out doing something and he didn't want to bother with any of them. He had joined only a few months ago and was starting to rethink about his decision. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts._

_"What?" He asked as the door opened up and a red haired woman entered into the room. New Sun rolled his eyes. "What do you want Phoenix?" He asked her as he glared over at her, not trusting her._

_"I just came to see how you were, you seem so distant." Phoenix said to him as she came into the room and sat down by him._

_"What I do is none of your business." He snarled at her. 'You have no idea what I've been through.' He had thought to himself._

_"We are just concerned. We are all a family and everyones worried about you." She told him._

_"I doubt that, I know everyone would be happy if I left and I am thinking of it." He said to her as he got up and started to head for the door, but she also got up and blocked him._

_"No one thinks that way." She tried to tell him, none of the other telepaths were able to get into his head and from what the Professor had told her, there was something disturbing within him. "Let me help you." She said to him._

_"I already told you I don't need your help." He said as he shoved past her. Phoenix looked at him and closed her eyes and brought a hand to her head. New Sun stopped walking as soon as he felt someone try to enter his mind. New Sun turned around._

_Phoenix opened her eyes as soon as she felt him looking at her. "I am sorry." She began to say, but he cut her off._

_"Don't bother." He said as she began to glow. Phoenix looked down at herself as she felt herself become heated and looked back at New Sun._

_"Please stop." She yelled to him. He did nothing, but stared at her, his eyes glowing a dark red._

_"I told you to leave me alone. Ever since I arrived here I've felt you or one of the other telepaths try to enter my mind, I've fed up with it." He told her. "Good Jeannie." He told her as he left the room a few seconds later a explosion was heard._

_End of Flashback_

'I risked my life for them and they still never trusted me.' New Sun thought to himself as he opened his eyes and took his hand away from the glass. 'Just because I wouldn't tell them my past.' He clenched his hand into a fist. A smirk then appeared on his face.

"Well, I guess, what is his name here?" New Sun asked himself, raising a hand to his chin. "Gambit, that's it. Well he won't be the only target. I want them all to pay." He thought to himself as he left the room.

He walked down the hallway, it was identical to the one he had been in once. "Blowing up this place is too easy, I want them to suffer." He said to himself. He stopped walking when he saw a object resting on the floor in front of him. He slowly bent down and picked it up.

It was a playing card that had been dropped. New Sun examined the card before standing up. "Better yet, why don't we play a little game." He said as he kept his eyes on the card. "And I am sure I can find some people that would just love to play with them." He smirked down at the card before it began to glow.

**End of Chapter 23**

**bored247:** see everyone turned out fine and also got a bonus with a romy moment also next chappie more romy. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: he could be sincere, he may not, but right now he will be away from Rogue and never look at her, he's found someone else. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

**Roguechere**: it was to show Rogue's reaction to first meeting Remy, also show his reaction to meeting Rogue. I don't really like New Sun either, don't like anyone that trys to kill Gambit, but he serves many purposes in here, also gives me a excuse to bring in some other familiar characters. Thanks for reviewing and glad ya like it so far

**sakura5tar:** when Sunnie transported himself here, he didn't see Sinnie's guys and they captured him, Sinnie then put mind block in Sunnie's head and gave him orders, the mind block prevented him remembering before, when Xavier entered his mind, he knocked the mind block out and now Sunnie remembers everything, including what happened while he had the mind block. Hope that clears up some confusion for ya Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**:everyone turned out fine after all, well for now Sunnie begins his little part of the story next chapter, though he is a wimp and won't face them. Instead he will be having others fight for him. Thanks for reviewing

**Prof3ss3r Marsi**: hehe, well I am glad ya are enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: Remy is all better now and remembers and well he can sorta now control his powers, thanks to Rogue. Though they are not like they use to be. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter**: they all battle against Sinister, his Marauders, and try to save Gambit, while New Sun heads down to New Orleans.


	24. Flight Home

Don't have nothin ta really say here, except Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: as I said in the last chapter and the chapter before that, I do not own the characters in this story!

**

* * *

**

**X-Jet**

"So, why were you there?" Bobby asked Lorna as he took a seat next to the green haired girl, who was looking out the window.

"I wasn't there by choice." She whispered. "This mutant called Malice took control over my mind and lead me there, because she doesn't have a body of her own. It's not the first time." She told Bobby, not turning around to look at him. 'But I saw everything she made me do, those poor mutants in the tunnels.' She closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey, it's alright. No one blames you." Bobby told her. She opened her eyes and looked at Bobby. "You can come and live with us at the mansion, well it's a school for mutants. The Professor is the most powerful telepath in the world, he can make sure no one enters into your head again." Bobby said to her as he took her hand.

"I don't know." She said softly. "I don't like being a mutant and my hair stands out, marking me as one. I had tried to dye it, but it always returns to this color." Lorna told Bobby. He gently squeezed her hand.

"It's hard when there is no one that you can relate to. The school helps us learn how to use our powers and deal with being a mutant, there is nothing wrong with it." Bobby said to her. Just then Jubilee came up from behind them.

"Wow, never thought I'd ever hear you say something that sounded, smart." Jubilee teased him. Bobby glared at her.

"Well at least I pay attention during class, unlike you." He shot back at her.

"I do pay attention, when it is interesting." Jubilee told him as she sat back in the chair.

Rogue had seated herself next to Remy and had stared at him. He hadn't said a single word the whole time on the jet. "Sugah, are ya alright?" She asked him.

He waited a few seconds before turning to her and gave her a small smirk. "Of course, cher." He answered her, then turned back to the window.

"What did Sinister do to you while you were there?" She asked him, she had been scared to ask it, incase it brought back bad memories.

'If y' tell her dat y'r his son, she'll be disgusted.' He thought to himself. "Was unconscious de whole, time don' know what he did." He lied to her. Rogue bit her lip before asking the next question that came to her mind.

"Were ya really there when the Morlocks were killed?" She asked him, hoping that Sinister had been lying.

"Oui, Gambit was. He lead dem into de tunnels, didn't know dat he had planned on killin dem. Didn't even know dat dere were people down dere." He answered softly. He turned away from her, not wanting to see her reaction. 'Gambit no better den Sinister for doin' it, he really is Sinister's son.' He thought to himself. Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't ya fault, Remy. Ya didn't know what he was goin ta do. Ah don't blame ya for it." She said to him. Remy turned around and hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Ya made a mistake, everyone does." She told him.

'Y' may not blame moi for it, chere, but I blame monself for it.' He thought to himself.

"Why were ya workin for Sinister anyways?" She asked as he let go of her.

"Years back, mon powers went out of control. Blew up everythin around moi. Den Sinister came and said he could help moi. He fixed mon powers, den dey went out of control again, so Gambit went back to Sinister. He fixed dem again, but wanted somethin in return for it." Remy answered her.

"He wanted moi to lead his team into de tunnels, sayin dat dere was somethin he wanted us to pick up for him. Den when Gambit saw dat dere were mutants down dere and his team started attackin dem, Gambit tried to stop it. Out of all of dem, only know dat one survived for sure." He told her. "Sabertooth was going to kill a little girl dat was about eight. Gambit stopped him, and got attacked for it. He grabbed de girl and got out of de tunnels." He leaned back into his chair and shut his eyes. He hated having to tell the story, but it wasn't as bad as reliving it in his dreams, like he had for the past months.

"Ah'm sorry, sugah." Rogue said to him as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "It wasn't ya fault for any of it, it is Sinister's fault. At least ya tried ta stop it and didn't just sit there and watch them die. Ya even saved one." She told him. Remy nodded, but did not say a word. They both stayed quiet during the rest of the ride home.

**New Orleans- Assassins Guild**

The rain poured outside the large mansion as a stranger in a long black jacket and hat that covered his head approached. He walked up the large door and rang the door bell. He waited and no one answered. He then felt a sharp object pressed against his back.

"Why are y' 'ere?" The man placed his hands up as he heard the Cajun voice from behind him.

"I have simply come here to speak with the head of the Assassin's Guild. I have a job I would like to have done." The man said as he turned around to see another man holding a knife close to him. The man finally lowered his knife.

"Mon pere is de head of de Guild, tell moi what y' want and I will give him de message." The assassin spoke to the stranger who was wondering why this man was wearing sunglasses at night.

"I would like to speak with him personally, if you don't mind." The stranger told the assassin.

"Matter of fact I do mind." The assassin raised the knife to the stranger's throat, but the stranger didn't flinch or try to move away.

"Julien, let him in." They both heard a female voice from behind them. Julien saw his sister standing in the doorway. "Unless you want moi to tell pere y' cost him." Belladonna smiled at her brother, who removed the knife.

"Get moving." Julien told the stranger as he moved into the mansion. The stranger smirked as he walked into the Assassin's's mansion.

"Y' want moi to take y'r coat and hat?" Belladonna offered, but the stranger shook his head.

"No, that won't be needed. This should only take a few minutes." The stranger told her. She shrugged her shoulders and lead the stranger into the mansion to the back room where Marius Boudreaux's study was.

Bella knocked on the door, before she heard a voice. "Who is it?" She heard her father say from behind the study.

"It's Bella, there is someone here that has a job he wants done." Bella told him and soon the door opened. She walked into the room and found her father in front of his desk and a Assassin's, that had opened the door, standing to the side.

The stranger came into the room and took a seat in front of Marius. "Who is it you want killed and when?" Marius asked as he sat back in his chair, he looked at the door as Bella was about to close it, but a hand stopped her as Julien walked in.

The stranger smirked. "Have you heard of a Remy LeBeau?" The stranger asked seeing Marius sit up in his chair and heard Julien give a low growl.

"We've heard of him, he's Jean-Luc's son." Marius answered, starring at the man before him.

"That is who I want killed, but also there are others I want killed. They are all living in a mansion, it should be easy enough for you all." The stranger said, sitting back in his chair.

"I'll tell y' what." He heard Bella say from behind him. "I'll throw in Remy for free. De bastard killed my friend, I've been meanin' to pay him a visit." Bella told him.

"We don't know where LeBeau has gone though. After he left New Orleans no one has heard from him since." Marius told the stranger.

"Ah, but I do. As I told you before I want him dead and a mansion full of people dead as well. The mansion is located in Westchester, New York. That is where LeBeau has been hiding." The stranger said to the Guild leader with a smirk.

"Then there is no problem, except for the payment." Marius folded his hands together.

"I shall pay whatever price you want, if you are able to slaughter them all I will double it." The stranger told the Guild leader.

"Any certain day you want it done, Mr." Marius asked, wanting to answers.

'Crap got to think of a name.' The stranger thought quickly, he had everything planned except for a name. "Robert Lord."(1) The stranger said quickly, saying the first name that came to his head. "And as for the day, I would prefer tomorrow if you can have it arranged." The stranger said, now standing up.

Marius rose from his desk and held his hand out. "Consider it done." He said as the stranger shook his hand. "Bella will you lead Mr. Lord out." He ordered his daughter, who opened the door for him. The stranger walked out of the room and Bella followed behind.

"So what do y' have against LeBeau." Bella asked as she lead him back through the mansion to the front door.

"That's confidential." The stranger told her before opening the front door to leave.

Bella watched the man leave. A few seconds later she shut the door. The stranger stopped in the rain, still smirking as he took off his sunglass to reveal his red on black eyes. "I'll have to arrange Phase II, then the Assassination Games will begin." New Sun laughed.

**X-Mansion**

"Y' wanted to see moi M'sieu?" Gambit asked as he entered into the Professor's office.

"Yes, Remy, I've wanted to speak with you. Have a seat." Xavier offered as Remy shut the door behind him and took a seat in front of the Professor's desk.

"I wanted to let you know that the offer I gave you is still there." The Professor told him Remy knew exactly what he was talking about. When he had first met the Professor, after saving Storm, the Professor wanted him to join the X-Men, but he had declined. "Have you reconsidered?" He asked Remy.

"Don't know M'sieu Xavier. Have to think about it some more.' Remy answered him, the Professor nodded. He couldn't force Gambit into something he didn't want to do.

"Take your time and remember you are always welcome here." Charles told him. "That is all." He excused the younger mutant from his office.

Remy stood up. "Merci." He told the Professor before turning around to leave his office.

'Hopefully he will stay.' The Professor thought to himself, before he went onto other work.

**End of Chapter 23**

**1**-Robert Lord is a name that I guess Gambit goes by, I've been looking for when he used it, one person said that it is his actual name, but I'm not certain. He might of used it as a fake ID at some point.

**A/N: I don't know what to do, either have 2 rounds in the Assassination Games or have 3, the other 2 are all bad guys that should be recognizable, but I can't decide.**

**Rogue gaL**: not gonna say, but yeah that is in store for Rogue and far more. That part won't be till much later. Though it is in the really creepy part of this story, well you'll see. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13**: hehehe, I just love havin Logan get protective, though Gambit is now on his watch list since he and Rogue are sorta together now. And yep, New Sun had killed Jean, but well he killed a few (million) people. That will be revealed in a few chapters. Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: I was shocked it came out to that long, I'm gonna try for another one of those, usually around the last few chapters I write longer, never in the beginning or middle, don't know why, though it could mean this fic is ending soon, which is coming pretty close to. Thanks for reviewing

**Shira's Song**: New Sun doesn't want to blow the mansion up, just kill everyone inside, although I always wanted to write where the mansion gets blown up, hmm (getting ideas). Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: he is planning a little game, though not really fun for X-Men, but a nice work out for the Assassian's Guild and the others that shall be coming that he hires. Thanks for reviewing

**chaotic pink chocobo**: glad ya like the story so far and continue to, thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: from what I've read on his powers, he has the ability to manipulation of time and space, which includes time travel and going to alternate ones. That's how he was able to get to this planet. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing

Next Chapter: Assassination Games I- the Assassins Guild arrives at the mansion and attacks, Rogue meets Bella, and we find out where Mystique has been all this time.


	25. Assassination Game I

Couldn't help but update this a day earlier. , Hope ya Enjoy the Chpter.

Disclaimer: as I said in the last chapter and the chapter before that, I do not own the characters in this story!

* * *

**X-Mansion-Med Lab**

Remy waited outside the Med Lab for Hank. After they had arrived home and he talked to the Professor he had Hank take a x-ray of him. He hated just being around the lab, but he needed to make sure that Sinister couldn't turn the clip in his head back on again.

"I have your results in Mr. LeBeau." He heard Hank say as he exited out of his lab. Remy got up from his seat.

"What did y' find out?" He asked the blue mutant, who took off his glasses and began to clean them in his hand.

"I have looked at the x-rays and at the device Sinister placed in your head. From the looks of it, it can not be turned back on. I am guessing when you lost control over your powers back in his base it shorted the device out." Beast explained to Remy, who sighed in relief.

"And dere is no way he can turn it back on or repair it?" Remy asked Hank, to make sure that he could rest easily without worrying about Sinister repairing the device without him knowing.

"Nope." Hank answered him with a smile.

"Could y' do moi a favor and not mention dis to anyone else." Remy asked the doctor.

"I shall not say a word. It is your own business and no one shall know about it, unless you want them to know." Hank reassure him.

"Merci." Remy thanked him before leaving. 'Dere's still de question of stayin' here though.' He thought to himself as he was about to leave the Med Lab.

"Oh Remy." Hank called to him, Remy turned back to him. "I did a test to see if your powers were back to normal. Apparently since the chip was destroyed your power level grew." Hank told him.

'Merde.' He swore to himself as he turned back around. 'Gotta be careful with dem.' He thought to himself as he thought back to the theater. When he was younger and his powers first came he remembered blowing up a theater by just looking at it. 'Mebbe it would be better if Gambit left, den dis place would be safer.' He thought to himself as he left the Med Lab.

**Xavier's Office**

Logan didn't bother to knock, he walked right into the Professor's office and found the older mutant working on the computer. Xavier turned away from the computer to see Logan. "May I help you, Logan?" Xavier asked.

"That whatever his name is got out of the cell. Where the hell is he?" Logan demanded as he stood by the desk.

"I had no idea. We have to track him down, he is a danger to others." Xavier told him as he placed his files away in his desk. "Alert Scott, we must find him."

"Whatcha doin there anyways?" Logan asked curiously as he saw some of the files the Professor had.

"I had received a letter from someone wishing to join this school. I needed to look up their background, he shall be joining us in a few months." Xavier explained.

'Great, more kids.' Logan thought to himself, thinking the school was already overcrowded. Each class had been getting larger as the weeks went by and with the shortage of teachers, it was difficult to keep track of everyone. Logan exited out of the office.

**A Abandoned Warehouse somewhere in New York**

"That is the lamest name you have thought of. Magneto already picked that name." A male voice said annoyed at a blue woman with red hair.

"His pathetic team was the Brotherhood of Mutants, this is the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants." Mystique sneered at the green faced mutant that she had worked with before.

"Yeah, there's a huge difference there." Toad said sarcastically.

"Who cares about the damn name already." Avalanche entered into the room and sat down in a chair. He was wearing a helmet over his head and wore a grey uniform. Toad finally gave up and decided to go find something to eat outside, but was stopped when someone blocked it.

"Move it ya blimp." Toad demanded, he hadn't eaten in hours and was getting a tad bit cranky from it and also Mystique always put him in a bad mood.

"It's not my fault these doors are so small." Blob complained as he tried to squeeze through the door, making the walls crack. Finally, after much effort he got into the room. Mystique rolled her eyes as she looked at her recruits.

'I should of been more specific.' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a person glowing redish-blue standing on the other side near the door. "Who the hell are you?" She growled as her team mates looked over and got into attack position.

"I must say, I would of expected something better. A much nicer place for one." New Sun commented as he looked around the room. "I have a job offer for you." He spoke to them, now facing the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.

"Sorry, I don't follow orders from someone else." Mystique spat at New Sun, she was ready to take him down if needed. New Sun shook his head and began to approach them.

"How rude of me, I should of told you more. You will be payed for your services and you will be known as the mutants that were able to take down the X-Men." He told the group of mutants. The new members had heard from Toad and Mystique about the X-Men, but never seen any of them.

"Why don't you keep your money and do it yourself?" Mystique asked to New Sun, glaring at him distrustfully.

"Why would I want to take that honor, I think mutants as strong as yourselves are more than capable of taking on the job. Think about it, you just formed and the first thing you do is take down the X-Men, something from what I heard Magneto couldn't come close to even if he lived forever." New Sun said to Mystique. He smirked to himself, some of the others were buying what he was saying. 'I forgot how easily people can be manipulated.' He thought to himself.

Mystique crossed her arms over her chest in thought. 'I could finally be one step ahead of Eric.' She thought to herself and smirked. "You got yourself a deal." She told New Sun, who smirked. "But I still want the money after it is done." She demanded.

"Of course, my dear." He told her with a bow. "You shall never hear from me again after this." He said to Mystique and her team. "If you are able to have it done tomorrow, I shall double it." He added in.

"Consider it done." She smirked to herself. 'This guy is a fool, but getting paid for taking down the X-Men is a bonus.' She thought to herself as New Sun turned to leave.

"Are you sure about this Mystique, we don't exactly have a lot of mutants gathered here to take them on." Toad told her.

"We will be fine." She snapped at him.

New Sun walked out of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants hideout. A smirk still was on his face. "Too easy." He whispered to himself.

"Though I wonder if this will work." He began to think out loud. "Guess there is only one way to find out." He shrugged as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

**X-Mansion**

"What is it Pete?" Kitty asked as Peter dragged her into a bedroom. He wanted to talk to her in private and didn't want anyone else hear.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on Friday?" He asked her. He didn't want anyone to hear, in case of teasing later on, and it being in the mansion word traveled fast.

"Sure, ya didn't have to drag me in here to ask me that." Kitty smiled at him. He smiled back at her, glad that she didn't reject him. He began to lean down to kiss her as she leaned up to kiss him, when they heard the glass of the window shatter.

"What is that?" Kitty jumped back as someone dressed all in black climbed through the window. "What do you want?" She was beginning to get flashbacks of when Stryker's team came in, they were dressed the same.

The intruder did not say anything, only pulled out a long knife and ran at them. Pete let his metal body take form as the person tried to stab him, but the knife only bounced back. The assassin looked up at him and Pete punched the person, sending them back towards the window.

"Oh my god. What do you think they want?" Kitty asked as she held onto Pete as the assassin got back to their feet, the knife back in their hand. The person ran back at them and was going to retry to stab Pete, when the knife went back through him. Kitty used her mutation to make the knife go through her boyfriend.

"Get out." Pete glared at the assassin and kicked them in the chest and sent them flying back again and knocked the person out.

"I will warn the others." Kitty told Pete as she ran out of the room, while he watched the unconscious person.

"This place is nice." Lorna commented as she looked around the rec room. She turned back to Bobby and smiled.

"Glad you like it." He said as he moved closer to her. "So do you want to stay here with m-us." He corrected himself. Ever since he met the green haired girl he had grown feelings for her, it was love at first sight.

"I think I may." She told him.

'Everyone get to the War Room for safety, the mansion is under attack.' They both heard in their head from the Professor.

"Come on." Bobby grabbed Lorna's hand and lead her out of the room and down the hall. They saw Wolverine fighting two assassin's and made a run for the elevator.

"You picked the wrong day to come in here." Wolverine growled as he threw the one assassin into the wall. The other came from behind him and stabbed him. He turned around and grabbed the assassin by the throat and threw him into the other.

"It will be all worth it, dat's why we are bein' payed. Guess someone sees y' as a threat." A mocking voice came from behind him. He turned around to see a assassin standing there with a sword drawn.

'I knew they smelled different, they're Cajun.' Wolverine thought to himself, his claws extended. 'Wonder if these are friends of Gumbo's.' He thought to himself as the assassian began to circle him.

"Get out and help de others." The assassin ordered to the other two.

"Oui, Julien." The one said as they got to their feet and raced out of the room with the other to find other residents of the mansion.

"Your gonna wish you never stepped foot in this place." Wolverine growled as he ran at the assassin, who raised their sword and let the claws hit his sword.

"I think not." Julien sneered as he brought his sword back and slashed at Wolverine, catching him in the arm. Julien smirked to himself seeing the cut on the mutant's arm. 'This will be over shortly.' He thought to himself, but his smirked disappeared when he saw the wound heal. "Finally a challenge." He whispered as he ran at Wolverine.

Rogue sat in her room resting. She would shut her eyes and then open them every few minutes. 'Why can't Ah sleep?' She thought to herself as she turned on her side. 'Maybe Ah should talk to him, he never did confirm if he was going to stay or not.' She thought.

She sat up and turned let her feet dangle off the bed. She then heard a creek and turned to see a blond woman standing there with a knife. "Who are ya?" Rogue yelled as she jumped off the bed and got to the other side of the room.

"So you're de one dat Remy's interested in now?" Bella questioned as she came closer. The Assassin's Guild had spies all around the world that would give them information. From what they had said, Remy had been interested in Rogue.

"How do ya know Remy?" Rogue asked the other woman.

"What he never mentioned moi?" Bella acted as if she was surprised. "Well no matter, I'll leave him a gift, your dead body." Bella shouted as she ran at Rogue and slashed the knife at Rogue. Rogue ducked, the knife missing her, she kicked Bella's leg, making the other woman fall to the ground.

Bella was on her feet and held a knife up to Rogue again, who didn't get a chance to run to the door. "Not a lot of people can actually do dat to moi, I'm impressed." Bella spoke as she held the knife up. "But y'r luck ran out." She told Rogue as she slashed at Rogue, who backed away.

She was not as lucky as she was the first time, the knife grazing her cheek. Blood ran down the cut on her face. "Ah got a better idea, how about ya put the knife down and fight evenly." Rogue glared at the other woman.

"I normally would, but I am being payed to kill you and your friends." Bella told as she wiped the bits of blood on her sleeve and faced Rogue. Rogue backed into the wall, Bella smiled as she brought the knife up to Rogue's throat. "Nice knowin ya."

"Leave her alone, Bella." They heard a snarl from behind them. Bella glanced over her shoulder to see Gambit standing there, a card flaring in his hand. "Unless you want to be blown up." He threatened, his eyes's were glowing red.

"Well I would prefer to kill y' anyways." Bella placed the knife down and faced Remy. "Y'r goin' to pay for killin' Gris Gris." She snarled as she lunged at him. Remy threw the card at her feet and sent Bella flying back.

Remy took his chance to go over to Rogue. "Y' alright chere?" He asked her, Rogue nodded. He cringed when he saw the cut on her face. 'Dis is mon fault she got dat.' He thought to himself as he turned back to Bella, determined to make sure the woman would pay for hurting the woman he loved. "Get downstairs, chere." Remy told her as Bella got to her feet and ran at him. Rogue stayed for a second to watch, then Jubilee came in and dragged her out of the room.

"Gumbo will be fine." Jubilee reassure her as she grabbed Rogue by the sleeve and pulled her out..

Remy pulled out his bo-staff and extended it. The knife hit the staff, she smirked and slid the knife up to his fingers and let the blade hit his fingers. He pulled his hand away when it cut the edge of his index finger. With his other hand he brought the staff up and hit Bella in the face.

"Dirty thief." She yelled at him as she got to her feet.

"Better den bein' a assassin." He shot back as she ran at him. He pulled his staff back up to defend himself. She pushed against her knife and made him step back until he reached the wall.

"Your going to pay for killing Gris." Bella repeated. This time Remy was listening and not worrying about where Rogue was. He knew she would be safe with Jubilee.

"Don't know what y'r talkin' about Bella, haven' seen him in years.' Remy told her as he ducked and her knife went into the wall.

"Y'r lying, his body was sent to us and had a playin card along with a knife in his chest. It was y'." She accused as she pulled the knife out to attack him again.

"Still don' know what y'r talkin about. I didn't kill him, been here de whole time." Remy defended himself as Bella attacked again.

"Don't lie to moi LeBeau, I know y' did it." She yelled at him, glaring at his red on black eyes, that were looking confused.

"Bella I swear I don't know what y'r talkin about." He told her again. She pulled the knife back and kicked him in the stomach, he was unable to block it with his staff and it hit him. He slid and hit the wall.

He shook his head and looked up to see a knife inches away from his face. Remy stared up at Bella, who looked like she was debating on killing him. She finally pulled the knife away from Remy's face. He got to his feet slowly, not sure what was going to happen. "I'll let y' go for now, LeBeau, but I swear if I ever see you in New Orleans ever again, I won't hesitate to kill y'." She warned him as she leaned forward and kissed him quickly and pulled away and walked to the window and went through it.

Remy wiped his lips in disgust as he watched her leave. "Gambit really did date de weirdest femme when he was younger." He whispered to himself as he went over to shut the window.

Julien held his side where Wolverine slashed at him. He refused to back down, he never lost a fight and would not lose now. However, he had to wait for Bella to give the signal to indicate she had killed Remy and he would get out. The only thing he cared about was that the thief died for killing one of the assassins.

He saw a red flash and saw Bella standing outside. He smirked back at Wolverine. "Love to stay and end this, but I got other things to do." He said to the mutant as he whistled. Wolverine glanced over to the direction Julien looked at. When he looked back the Cajun assassin was gone.

Wolverine growled. "Wasn't finished yet." Logan said as his claws went back inside his hand. Cyclops ran into the room to see Wolverine standing there.

"Are you alright?" Cyclops asked as he looked down at the ground to see little spots of blood in different areas of the room.

"Yeah." He muttered under his breath as he looked at the X-Men leader. "Just wonderin why they were here." Logan mused to himself.

"We heard it was safe." Jubilee and Rogue emerged from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, it's safe. "Logan confirmed.

"What was that?" Jubilee shouted. "They came out of no where and started attacking, Kitty is pissed with them. Apparently they interrupted her and Pete's private time." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Who knows, but I think someone knows what that was about." Logan stared at the door, he smelled Remy coming closer to the room. A few seconds later the Cajun thief entered the room.

"Are y' alright, chere?" Remy had been searching for Rogue as soon as Bella had left. He had passed by a few rooms and saw some unconscious assassin's with burns that apparently had attacked Storm and Nightcrawler.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." Rogue smiled at Remy. When Jubilee pulled her out of the room they went to the med lab and had her cut cleaned up. It wasn't bad enough to need stitches, but she had to wear a bandage over it.

"Y' know those people, Cajun?" Wolverine growled at Remy. Remy turned to Logan.

"Oui, use to know dem. Don' know why dey were here, but do remember hearin somethin about bein payed to attack here." He told Logan.

"We need to alert the Professor about this, Gambit we will need to know everything that the person said to you about the attack." Scott demanded.

"Dat was all." Remy said to Scott as Rogue came over to stand next to him. "De Assassin's Guild only does jobs that they are interested in doin. Don' know who put dem up to it, but it has to be someone big." Remy added into the information.

Scott sighed. "Very well." He dismissed the younger mutants.

"Ya alright sugah?" Rogue asked Remy as they walked out of the room.

"Oui, Gambit fine, cher. Y' had moi worried, y' sure y'r alright?" He asked as he ran a finger slightly over the bandage. "Sorry wasn't dere sooner." He bowed his head, unable to look at her. 'How could I let her get hurt, I swear I won't anythin' ever touch her.' He swore silently to himself.

"Ah'm fine." She placed her hand over his mouth and kissed against her glove. "Stop worrin." She told him with a smile. He took her hand in his and held it.

**End of Chapter 25**

**A/N:** New Sun can not teleport, but he can travel through time, which is where he went. There was something else I wanted to mention, but I forgot it. Well if anyone brings it up I'll answer it.

**Rogue gaL:** glad ya liked the chapter so much and hope ya enjoy this one as well. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit** Le Diable Blanc: there is still some more suspense ta come in here and I shall try to update soon. Thanks for reviwing

**enchantedlight**: glad ya liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**dawn1**: keeps them in shape, otherwise they would have nothing but Danger Room sessions. And as for the second question, I think he has a enemy in almost every country, I can think of a few more, but not added them. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: in the last chapter, New Sun was wearing a coat and hat and sunglasses to disguise himself, he looks like Gambit, except for when he turns all glowly and stuff, then he doesn't look like Gambit. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: wow, I gotta remember not to make the marsh men mad. And if they don't like New Sun now, they are not going to like it when his battle, which is the chapter after the next one, which sadly is the last chapter of this story. :( . I'll let Rogue fight more in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**endernet**: marvel should stick to one universe, there are too many, though I think the 616 is the one they stick to the most, eh sorta. I've read where he was Sinister's son (X-Men: The End), but I never heard of Damien Black, which one was that in? Also, no need to worry, our Cajun friend has moreproblems in his future to come. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: Assassination Game II- The X-Men face off against the Brotherhood. . . of Evil Mutants and they get a surprise.**


	26. Assassination Game II

Warning: the first part of this chapter is kinda disturbing, well i think it kinda is, and just to make it clear, it is a dream!

**Disclaimer**: as I said in the last chapter and the chapter before that, I do not own the characters in this story!

* * *

**X-Mansion**

It was around four in the morning when Remy wondered into the kitchen. He turned on the light and went over to the fridge. He was only dressed in a pair of pants and wore sunglasses to protect his eyes from the light.

He looked through the fridge, not caring what he found, just wanted something to eat. He closed the fridge after finding nothing in there. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Rogue standing there in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Couldn't sleep either?" She asked him as she rubbed her eyes. He smirked over at her.

She walked over to him as he leaned against the counter. "Non, usually don' get dat much sleep." He answered her as she came closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, her bare skin touching his. Remy placed a hand around her waist as he felt something appear in his other hand and pulled it around Rogue's back.

"Ya promise ya will stay here?" Rogue asked as she relaxed again him. Remy placed his head on top of Rogue's head, and did not answer her. If she were to look into his eyes, she would see them glowing brightly.

"Of course." He answered her in a low voice as he raised his other hand with a knife that had appeared in it a few seconds ago. "But y' won't be." He told her as he stabbed her in the back.

Rogue pulled away from him and looked him in the face. She noticed his skin started to turn metallic and his eyes were shining brightly. "Remy?" She whispered as she fell to the ground. Remy stared down at her emotionlessly. He heard laughter coming from in front of him.

He looked up to see Sinister standing there and to the side of him were the other X-Men, all dead. "Well done, my son." He spoke.

Remy shot up from his bed, breathing hard. 'It was just a dream.' He kept telling himself as he raised a hand to his head and then noticed that his bed was glowing. 'Merde.' He cursed as he gently placed his hand back on the bed and reabsorbed the energy.

'Guessin dat dream was a clear sign Gambit shouldn't stay here.' He thought to himself as he laid back down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew he was not going to get a ounce of sleep tonight.

**Morning**

"Your just gonna make it take longer if ya stall." Wolverine folded his arms over his chest as he waited for Jubilee to come to the Danger Room. The young mutant girl walked in as slow as she could.

"Why do we have to practice today? None of the other students have to. Rogue doesn't have to." Jubilee pointed out as she stood next to Bobby, Peter, and Kitty as they all waited for the elevator to take them down.

"Yes, but the others are not part of the X-Men, you guys are. The Professor told me to train you guys until you can't take anymore. As for Rogue, she was excused from Hank, since she got that cut on her face." Wolverine told them as the elevator doors opened and everyone stepped onto it.

"This is not fair, the least you could do it make everyone else practice too." Kitty whined along with Jubilee. 'But at least Pete is with me.' She thought as she looked over at her boyfriend, who smiled down at her.

"Why couldn't Lorna come with? She said she would sit on the side and watch." Bobby asked Logan, who ignored the young man.

"So you and Lorna, huh?" Jubilee asked in a teasing voice. She had seen the two of them together and she saw how he looked at the green haired girl. She knew he had feelings for her. 'Why does it seem like everyone can find a person, except for me?' She thought to herself, but did not say anything. She had wanted a boyfriend and it seemed like everyone was taken.

"Well, I, um." Bobby began to say, not knowing of what to say. "Well I did ask her to go out this Friday and she said sure. I don't know if she considers it a date or not." Bobby began to explain.

"Aw, you two will look so cute." Kitty said as she leaned against Pete. Jubilee smiled and turned away.

'Why can't I have someone?' She thought, but once again hid it from her friends.

**Upstairs**

"Stormy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Remy asked as he stepped into Ororo's classroom. The kids had all left a few minutes ago and this was the only time he could talk to her alone.

Storm smiled as her friend entered into the classroom. "First, stop calling me Stormy!" She protested before going onto what he wanted to speak of. "What do you want to talk about?" Ororo asked as Gambit sat on the edge of her desk.

"Just wanted to say it was nice stayin' here, but Gambit thinks it is time to go again." He told her, he saw the sad expression appear on her face.

"Did you not like it here?" She asked him. She had hoped he would stay here when she asked him to visit, but apparently her hopes failed.

"Non, dis place is paradise. Just need sometime to monself, dat's all." He told her. "Don't worry, Gambit will come visit his Stormy." He said to her, he didn't like the sad expression on her face. It only made him regret having to leave, but he knew he couldn't stay until the nightmares and his powers were back to normal or gone.

"You are always welcome here, if you ever need anything just call me. I will come as fast as I can." Storm told him as she got up from her chair to hug him. He hugged her back.

"Y' know Gambit can take care of himself, but if he needs y', he'll call." Remy promises his best friend before releasing her from a hug. He saw she had tears forming in her eyes and looked away from him.

"Well I got some work to do." She said to him, her hand was shaking.

"D'accord." He replied as he was about to walk out of the room when Storm heard the Professor's voice in her head.

'Get to the front, we are under attack.' She heard him say. She got to her feet and turned to Gambit. Knowing that Wolverine was training the kids, he might not be any help, but Gambit could be.

"Remy, the mansion is under attack, come with me." She ordered to him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up with him. They both walked out the door.

"Seriously, when are y' gettin' a new security system. Dis is de second time since Gambit's been here dat dis place has been attacked." He said to her, he smirked when he saw her give him a dirty look.

"I swear I will tell the Professor to get a better one when this is over." Storm replied as they both walked down to see Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue all exit the mansion. They could see from the windows a huge man standing there.

The two friends exited out of the mansion and joined the other three outside to see Mystique, Blob, Avalanche, and Toad on the X-Mansion grounds. "Well, well, long time no see." Toad smiled over at Storm, whose eyes began to turn white.

"I see that toad to know how to swim after all." Storm said as she shot a lightening bolt at Toad, but he dodged out of the way.

Nightcrawler watched Mystique carefully as she came towards the group. 'Forgive me, Frau.' He apologized silently as he blocked her way into the mansion. Mystique brought her hand up, but Nightcrawler blocked her blow and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

Mystique landed on her feet and was ready for what was to come next. She saw Cyclops raise his hand to his visor to shoot a optic blast at her. She waited for the blast to come, and as soon as it did she rolled out of the way.

On the other side of the battle field Rogue was facing against Avalanche, who would shake the ground and make her fall to the ground. "What's the matter girlie?" He laughed at her, only making Rogue madder.

Avalanche was going to send another vibration into the ground when a card exploded in front of him. "Why don't y' pick on someone y'r own size." Gambit said, he had three cards in his hands all charged up. 'Come on chere, Gambit distract him, y' take him out.' Remy thought to himself as he threw another two cards at Avalanches feet.

"Cute." Avalanche stated. "But I have had enough of your magic tricks." He said as the ground beneath Remy began to shake, knocking him off his feet. Gambit tried to get to his feet, but the ground shook again, sending him back down.

He smirked to himself as he saw Rogue coming up from behind Avalanche. 'Keep dis guy distracted a little longer.' Gambit thought to himself.

Rogue walked quietly up to Avalanche, who was distracted by Gambit. She took off her glove and reached for him. She touched the back of his neck that was not covered by his helmet and immediately the quakes began to cease.

"Nice job, cher." Gambit said to her as he got his feet. Avalanche dropped to the ground unconscious, but not in a coma.

"Thanks, sugah." She replied to him. They both didn't notice Blob coming up from behind them, instead their attention was on the others. Mystique had sent Cyclops flying back into the mansion and knocked him unconscious. At the moment her and Nightcrawler were going fists to fists and it looked like he was tiring. Storm had been caught by surprise by Toad, who sent green goo at her face and she was trying to pull it off of her.

"Come on, let's go." Rogue told Gambit. They were about to go, when they were both grabbed by the collar's of their shirts and lifted into the air.

"Well, well, lookie what I found." Blob laughed as he threw the two southerners across the lawn. Gambit hit the ground first, then Rogue was thrown into him.

"Y' alright, chere?" He asked Rogue as she got off of him. Rogue nodded as she began to get up.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Just gettin tired of these guys." She told Gambit as she saw Nightcrawler had fallen to the ground after being knocked out by Mystique, he hadn't the energy to teleport himself away.

"Dis does not look good." Gambit commented as he stayed close to Rogue as Toad, Mystique, and Blob began to move in on them.

"Really wish Wolverine hadn't had Danger Room sessions today." Rogue whispered to herself as the three Brotherhood members moved in on them.

"This ought to be fun." Blob laughed as he made a fist with his hands.

"Never did thank you and the rest of the X-Men for dumping me in the lake. Though, me and the weather witch still have some unfinished business." Toad stated. "But she can wait until you two are down." He said.

"I got a idea, how about you losers get lost!" They all heard a female voice say from behind them. Blob began to turn, but a huge rock collided with his head. He wobbled a few steps before finally falling to the ground.

"You brats." Mystique growled as she turned to see the Scarlet Witch, Pyro, and Quicksilver standing there, ready for battle.

"Never did thank you for leaving us to die Mystique." Pyro said as he flicked open his lighter. "Allow me." He said as he sent a flame hurling at the two remaining Brotherhood mutants.

Mystique and Toad got out of the way before the flame hit. Rogue and Gambit had moved out of the way as soon as they saw the new mutants arrive.

"Whats-the-matter-Mystique, can-run-but-can't-fight?" Quicksilver taunted Mystique as he sped around her and blocked her way from escaping, again. There was no way they were going to let her run off.

"Been looking for you." The Scarlet Witch stated as she came closer to Mystique.

"Like I am really scared of children." Mystique began to chuckle at them, she stopped as soon as another flame came at her. She dodged out of the way again, but Quicksilver came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place.

"You're not going anywhere this time." Wanda came face to face with Mystique, who did not look intimidated.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Mystique laughed. "Your just as weak as your father."

The Scarlet Witch at this point had enough of Mystique talking and punched the blue mutant in the face. "No, I am not going to kill you. Just hope we don't meet alone though." Wanda warned her as Quicksilver released her.

Mystique fell to the ground and looked up at Wanda, who had her arms crossed. Behind her Pyro was glaring at her. Mystique got to her feet and got out of their site as fast as possible, she would deal with her team later.

Toad fell to the ground as Rogue used Avalanche's powers to shake the ground beneath him. "This is not fair." He began to complain. Everytime he got to his feet, she would take him down again.

Toad glanced over at Mystique and saw her retreating. 'I should of been the leader of the Brotherhood, not her.' He thought to himself as he jumped to his feet and jumped far away from both Rogue and Gambit. "Next time." He told them as he followed Mystique.

"Long-time-no-see." Quicksilver greeted the two southerners.

"I'm surprised ta see ya guys here. Why are ya here?" Rogue asked. She had thought they had gone back with Magneto, unless this was some sort of a trap.

"Mystique had left us to die in the warehouse when the Sentinels had attacked, we owed her. She better hope I never see her ugly face again." Wanda growled as she looked over at the direction of where Mystique left.

"We-were-also-hoping-we-could-sorta-stay-with-you-guys!" Pietro said quickly.

"Ah guess ya guys could stay here, we got more students, but Ah'm sure there is plenty of room." Rogue stated as she heard Cyclops get to his feet.

"Where did they go?' The leader of the X-Men looked around and saw Blob and Avalanche unconscious. "Good wor-" He began to say, then recognized the new mutants. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Nice to see you to." Pyro smirked as he placed his hand around Wanda's shoulder, she looked at his hand.

"You sure you want to keep that there?" She threatened him, he quickly removed his hand. Behind them they heard Pietro snickering to himself.

"They are my favorite soap opera. He loves her, she loves him, she won't admit it, she hurts him every chance she gets." Pietro whispered to Gambit and Rogue, who smirked.

"They were wonderin if they could stay here. They did help take out." Rogue stated as Cyclops looked over at the three youths.

"I will talk to the Professor, it should be alright. John was once a student and could come back anytime he wanted." Cyclops said as he rubbed his head, which was hurting at the moment. Storm walked over to them, she had finally released herself from the goo Toad had created.

"Let's go the infirmary." She said as Cyclops went over to Nightcrawler and picked him up. "You three, I shall walk you to the Professor's office to talk to him." Storm said, they nodded and began to follow her.

Gambit and Rogue stayed outside. "Y' alright?" Gambit asked her, the bandage was still on and it didn't appear to have reopened.

"Never better." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

'Guess now would be a good time to tell her.' He thought to himself. He had already talked to the Professor this morning and had already informed Storm, the hardest thing would be telling Rogue he was going to be leaving.

Just outside the gate of the mansion, sparks began to shower the streets as a figure appeared there. New Sun turned and looked at the mansion. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two figures running away from the mansion.

'Then I guess that future I saw is true.' He thought to himself, having traveled ahead of time to see what would come of the battle and what would happen in the future. "But I can always change that." He smirked as he looked at the mansion.

**End of Chapter 26**

**dawn1**: I didn't even know there was a difference until I looked, apparently there is a Brotherhood of Mutants and a Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, I still dunt get why they couldn't of picked another name. Thanks for reviewing

**enchantedlight:** glad ya liked the chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc**: glad ya enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**sakura5tar**: Gambit could of taken her, but who knows I might have use for Bella later, usually if I dunt kill a character off I will use them again, meaning Sinnie will be back. And yep Mystique and her little band of bad guys came to attack, didn't really stand a chance. Next is New Sun's turn. Thanks for reviewing

**Rogue gaL**: well there is one other thing better than Romy. . .wait never mind, there isn't. Unless you consider major romy. Glad ya like the story :) Thanks for reviewing

**Spicy Sweet**: hehe, glad ya liked it. He's going to be a bit worried about Rogue, but well, eh you'll see what happens. Thanks for reviewing

**bored247**: his powers have increased, but he doesn't know how to make the kinetic shield, if he had more practice with them at the level he probably would be able to, but he is not going to stay like that forever, I kinda have to take it away, even though then him and Rogue could touch, but im mean and not letting them. Thanks for reviewing

**firestorm13:** who knows I might bring Bella back to kill her off. The kiss meant nothing to Remy, he loves Rogue and always will, no matter what is to happen. . . and as for New Sun, we get to see him finally fight, well it will be him vs Gambit. Thanks for reviewing

**Next Chapter: End Game**: Remy and Rogue talk as he tells her he is going to leave, but Rogue does not want him to leave. Also finally the wimp (New Sun) finally goes into battle with them. Very important chapter!


	27. End Game

Not to much to say, but there is a part in this story that is in bold, that part I would pay attention to. Also I changed stuff from the that is from the comics, it's no fun if ya do it directly out of there.

**Disclaimer:** as I said in the last chapter and the chapter before that, I do not own the characters in this story!

* * *

"What do ya wanna talk about sugah?" Rogue asked him as she sat down on the outside bench. She smiled sweetly at him.

'Dis just makes it harder.' He thought to himself as he looked into her emerald eyes. "I've been doin some thinkin, and well, I think it may be time for dis Cajun to leave." He told her. He could feel his heart break as the smile disappeared from her face.

"Ya leavin? Why?" She asked him, starring straight into his red on black eyes. Remy turned his head away from her.

"Listen, cher. Dere is somethings dat need to be done before. Gambit promises he'll be back, but at the moment he can' stay here." Remy told her as he bowed his head.

"Is it because of the Morlocks?" She asked him as she placed her gloved hand on his.

"Oui." He replied to her.

"Listen, Ah forgive ya, everyone else has forgiven ya." Rogue began to say, but he cut her off.

"But I don' forgive monself." He told her in one simple sentence. Rogue shook her head.

"Ya can't go around blamin yaself forever. Ya got ta learn to move on, it will always be a apart of ya, but ya can't let it destroy ya life." She began to say.

"Dat's why I think I need to leave for a while. To give myself a chance to forgive myself." He told her as he looked back into her eyes.

"Why couldn't ya do that here?" She asked him. 'Maybe Ah could go with him if he decides not ta stay here.' She thought to herself.

"Live in dis place while all dey had was a sewer. I just need to get away for a while." He replied to her. 'Dat and until de nightmares stop.' He thought to himself as she began to speak again.

"What if Ah came with ya? Ah could help ya out." She said to him, but he only shook his head no.

"Dis is somethin I got to do on my own, cher." He told her, seeing the hurt look in her eyes. "I promise I'll keep in contact with y' as much as possible." He said to her.

"Ya better keep ya promise, Cajun, or I'll send Wolverine ta hunt ya down and kick ya ass." She told him with a slight smirk to lighten the mood. He smirked at her.

"Fine, if y' don' hear from moi in two weeks y' can send M'sieu claws after moi." He told her. Rogue smirked at him as he began to lean down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and as leaned towards him.

They were about to kiss when they heard a clapping noise behind them. They stopped and turned to see someone that looked exactly like Remy clapping his hands. "Great performance, almost got a tear in my eye." New Sun said. He was leaning on a tree that stood a few feet away from the bench.

Gambit and Rogue got to their feet. 'Gambit swear if Sinister made a clone of him, he is gonna murder Sinister first thing.' Remy thought to himself. "Who de fuck are y'?" Remy glared at the stranger who began to approach the two southerners.

"He was at the mansion while ya were gone." Rogue pointed out to Gambit. No one had told them that New Sun had escaped from the prison.

"Was able to fool a few people that were able to catch on. You were completely blind." New Sun smirked as Rogue gave him a dirty look.

"Ya wanna come here and tell meh that again." She said as she took off her glove, revealing her bare hand.

"I shall deal with you later." New Sun said as he turned his attention to Gambit. "As for you, I've been hunting down for a while. I am surprised to see that the X-Men and yourself are still here after I sent the Assassin's Guild and Brotherhood after you, but what can you except from them?" He smirked as Gambit glared at him.

"For de last time, who de hell are y', a clone?" Gambit demanded as he stood in front of Rogue.

"Please a clone can only have so much power before they are useless." New Sun said as his body began to glow blue, his eyes becoming completely red. He looked over at Rogue. "I will deal with you later, my dear." He then raised his hand and a barrier enclosed himself and Gambit and knocked Rogue away.

Rogue got to her feet and glared at the barrier that was glowing red. "Ya gonna pay for that when Ah get mah hands on ya." Rogue growled as she got to her feet. She punched the barrier, but it did not break.

Inside the barrier Gambit looked over at Rogue. 'She seems alright, not happy, but seems alright.' He thought to himself as he turned back to New Sun. "What de hell y' want?" Remy growled at the unknown person.

"Well as you can see I look exactly like you, because I am you." New Sun began to explain. "Well except from another timeline. You see, whenever a person has a choice to make, one path or another, it creates two different ones."

'Great, didn' know I was going to get a history lesson.' Remy rolled his eyes as New Sun began to explain.

"From my time, I unlike you, never went to Sinister for help. I was able to control the power, unlike you. Although I did join the X-Men of my time. Those idiots never left me alone and only pissed me off. Soon they kicked me off their team after I killed a member of their team, after that I joined other groups, good, bad, didn't matter." New Sun explained.

'Don' care, just get to de point.' Remy thought to himself angrily as he waited for a answer.

"I assume you know of the prophecy that was made of Le Diable Blanc. The one that says the child with red eyes shall unite the two guilds and bring heaven to earth. Well we went along with that. Apparently it did work, it brought heaven to earth by killing off everyone that lived on it, except for me of course." New Sun told Gambit, who recognized the prophecy.

"Soon after that I went into other realities and killed off every single reality of myself. This is the first one where I've had problems. Also in the others I never had a run in with the X-Men, which I assure you, will be joining you as soon as your dead." New Sun smirked at Gambit, who was not impressed.

"Dere's one thing wrong with y'r little story. If y'r monself from another reality, how come y' don't have a accent?" Gambit raised a eyebrow. New Sun began to explain that. 'Mebbe if would be been better if Gambit kept his mouth shut so dis guy will shut up.' Remy thought to himself.

"I was not raised by Jean-Luc LeBeau, from what I've read you were. I was raised in a research lab and escaped later on. Then I met Jean-Luc later and we went on with the prophecy." New Sun explained.

'He sure likes to hear himself talk doesn' he?' Remy thought to himself as he yawned. "Dat's a nice little story, but Gambit don' care." Remy stated as he pulled out his bo-staff and extended it.

"Oh please, like your any match for me." New Sun began to chuckle as Gambit twirled his staff around, red sparks flew around it. 'Hm, that's a bit different.' New Sun thought to himself, but shook it off. 'This one will be as easy as the others.' He thought to himself as he walked forward.

Gambit swung his staff at New Sun, who blocked it with his arm and before Gambit could see what happened next, New Sun kicked him in the stomach. He landed near the edge of the barrier. He looked down at his hand and noticed he hand went through it. 'Could get out now, but can't let dis guy go near chere.' Remy thought to himself as he looked to see Rogue, who was pounding on the barrier with Wolverine next to her, slashing at the barrier.

"This is going to be too easy." New Sun smirked as he walked over to Gambit. "Once I've killed you I am going to blow up the mansion and make sure no one lives. Then after, I think I should pay Sinister a visit, since he interfered before." New Sun began to muse as Gambit got to his feet.

"If y' know Sinister, den y' know he is y'r father." Gambit said as he grabbed his staff. New Sun did not look shocked from the news.

"I know that already." New Sun rolled his eyes as he ran at Gambit, who had his staff energized with kinetic energy. When New Sun got closer he swung the staff at him and was able to knock New Sun back.

'Not as invisible as y' think, non?' Remy smirked to himself as he walked over to New Sun, who was getting to his feet.

"Cute trick, I used the same one on the mutant with claws." New Sun stated as he glared at Gambit and then smirked as he looked out at Rogue, Wolverine, and at Storm, Jubilee, and Cyclops, who recently just joined in.

"Your little girlfriend though, got to say, she needs to work on her kissing a bit." New Sun taunted, only making Gambit pissed off.

"Y' touched mon chere, y' gonna pay for dat." Remy growled as he walked over to New Sun, sparks of red were coming from his eyes, arms, and his body.

New Sun laughed at Gambit. "Please, I've seen your future with the girl. It goes no where, only ends tragically." New Sun stated as Gambit stopped in his place.

"Like y' really know." Remy glared at the glowing mutant in front of him.

"Actually I do, you see with kinetic energy, once mastered. You can travel through time or go to other realities, reason how I got here. I saw what is to happened between you and the Rogue." New Sun smirked.

"I saw you are still alive after this battle, but that can always be changed. But back to what I was speaking of earlier." New Sun began to explain what he saw, Gambit rolled his eyes.

"**You and her very happy for a short while, but she will soon find someone else she loves. That will be shortly followed by the end of the beautiful mansion that is standing there."** New Sun looked over at the X-Mansion. **"And finally to end it, you will kill the one you claim to love."** New Sun laughed at Gambit.

"Like I am really going to believe you." Remy snarled as he ran at New Sun. 'Though in dat dream. . . non, it ain't goin' to be like dat. He is lyin.' Remy thought to himself as he swung his staff at New Sun who dodged it and moved out of the way as Gambit swung it at his head.

'His agility has picked up.' New Sun thought to himself. 'Better end this soon.' He thought to himself as he dodged Gambit's other attack and knocked the glowing red staff out of his hand.

Gambit kicked New Sun in the chest and sent him flying back, but New Sun landed on his feet. He glared at Gambit, who was approaching. "I have had enough." New Sun stated as he dodged Gambit's fist and grabbed Remy by the throat and lifted him in the air.

Gambit placed one hand on the hand that was choking him and the other on New Sun's chest, to try and push the glowing mutant away, but it did not work. "I am very busy and have had enough of this." New Sun glared at Gambit.

"Too bad y' goin' to be dead soon." Gambit threatened. He stared straight into the other pair of red eyes, until something caught his attention. He noticed that on parts of New Sun's body where he had his hands, it was beginning to turn red. 'Mebbe if I can hold him on for a bit, den I can blow dis bastard up.' He thought to himself.

"From the looks of it, I'd think not. Though you should be pleased with yourself. I never had this much trouble with any of the other realities." New Sun smirked. "But still you are no match for me." New Sun laughed, not noticing that his legs and lower body was now glowing red instead of blue.

"Think not." Gambit croaked out, he was beginning to feel himself go a bit faint from the lack of air. He moved his right leg, ready to kick New Sun away.

"Any last words." New Sun asked, he did not care what Gambit had to say. Thinking that the other mutant would be dead soon.

"Oui." Gambit smirked at him. New Sun looked at him in question. "Bang!" As soon as he said that he kicked New Sun and let his charge go. He rolled under the barrier as the explosion took place inside. The area outside the barrier was unaffected.

"Y' dead." Gambit whispered as the barrier went down and all that was left was a giant crater.

"Remy are ya alright?" Rogue asked as she rushed to his side. Gambit nodded to her.

'Mon powers feel like dey are back to normal.' Gambit noted to himself. "Oui, chere." He smirked at her.

"Ya sure?" She asked, not believing him. They heard the others go back into the mansion, Wolverine growling how he didn't get a round two with New Sun after the guy blew off part of his face. If it wasn't for his healing factor he would of been dead.

"Wow does this mean we can get a pool now?" They heard Jubilee ask Scott as they entered into the mansion.

"Oui." Remy replied again to her with a smirk as he got to his feet.

"Um, does this mean ya still are gonna leave?" She asked him, hoping he had changed his mind after the fight. 'Please stay.' She prayed.

"It helped a little, but dere is still somethin's dat Gambit needs to do." He told her as he pulled away from her.

"So ya still are leavin then?" She asked sadly, knowing the answer.

"Oui." He turned back to her and reached into his pocket. "Dis for y' cher, ever since Gambit met y', dis is who y' remind him of." Gambit handed her a card.

She looked down at the card to find the Queen of Hearts. She smiled up at him. "Ah'll think of ya everytime Ah look at it." She told him. He smirked at her before turning to leave.

"Will ya come back?" She asked him. He stopped walking and turned back to her.

"For y' cher, of course." He told her. "Y' can count on it." He said finally as he turned to leave the mansion.

Rogue stood there and watched as he left. "Hey Rogue, we are going out to the mall, you want to come?" Kitty called from inside the mansion.

Rogue turned and smirked at them. "Sure." She called as she made her way into the mansion. 'He'll be back.' She thought to herself as she joined her friends.

Neither Remy, nor Rogue knew they were being watched the whole time. A small chuckle escaped the creature's lips.

"Excellent." It laughed. "Everything is going according to plan."

**_The End . . . ._**

Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed this fic :) (hugs all around)

**Shira's Song:** Wanda, John, and Pietro were all in here earlier, I think between chapter 7 to 14, sometime during the Sentinal part. And of course, had ta have Remy win against New Sun, if New Sun won it would be kinda pointless in this story, unless I bring him back from the dead. Sorry, but he did leave, but he shall be back, in time. Thanks so much for reviewing (hugs ya)

**WolvGambit Le Diable Blanc:** hope that was a quick enough update for ya. :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. (Hugs ya)

**bored247:** the battle with the Brotherhood, was eh, I'm not really big with them, well when lead by Mystique and her group. Rogue's a lot more fun to write when she has her powers, strength, flight, when she doesn't its harder. But anyways, thanks so much for reviewing (hugs ya)

**dawn1**: when ya figure out who hates who, can ya tell me, I lost track a while ago, always a pleasure to hear from you. Thanks so much for reviewing (hugs ya)

**enchantedlight**: As always, I'm glad ya enjoyed the chapter and Thanks so much for reviewing (hugs ya)

**Rogue gaL**: well the fic is over, for now. I think you'll like the second fic better, a lot to do with Rogue, and a few people that are interested in her and of course major Romy, can't have a fic without that :D Also I can't believe they took away your story! Are ya going to be able to repost it? I hope so, I loved it. Thanks so much for reviewing (hugs ya)

* * *

Like I am really going to let Remy walk away and leave Rogue by herself. He'll be back. :) And as for the part in bold that was in this chapter, that is MAJOR important. For one, New Sun is not a liar and I am not just saying that either!

**Coming Soon**

Bottles laid all around him in his apartment, which he neglected to have the maid clean. As soon as she stepped in he howlered for her to leave at once. He looked down at the broken bottle of wine that laid on the floor from when he had thrown it. He hadn't meant to get mad at his girlfriend Betsy, but she had no idea what it was like to lose the one thing that gave him his freedom, his wings.

Something from behind him caught his eye and he turned around to see someone had gotten into his apartment. He jumped up and looked at the stranger. "Who are you?" He demanded to the arrival, but they remained where they were.

"I have come to free you of your pain Mr. Wortherington. Give me your hand and I can have your wings returned to you." A dark voice said from the stranger.

"Who are you!" Warren demanded, not trusting the person, but then again they offered his wings back. 'If he is toying with me he shall pay.' Warren thought to himself.

* * *

"Oh my god, isn't that Miss. Grey? I thought she was killed?"

* * *

"Come on, tell me what's wrong? You have been depressed ever since you came here." Jubilee folded her arms and blocked his exit. He bowed his head and turned away from her. "Is it because of your powers?" She asked, refusing to give up.

_Yer wouldn't understand_. He mentally told her softly.

Jubilee cross her hands over her chest. "Try me. From what I have heard you kind of remind me of Rogue when her powers first developed. You both were with someone you cared about and when your powers came you hurt that person. It's not your fault that happened."

* * *

Rogue stood in the middle of the large beautifully furnished room. She smiled as he came around and snaked his arms around her waist from behind. He bent his head down and began to kiss her neck. "My dear, I have waited so long for a chance to escape, now thanks to you we shall be able to enslave all humanity." He laughed.

Her eyes stared at him blankly, but a smile crept on her face.

_**Unexpected Arrival **_

(hint: the man with Rogue is not Remy. Also this will not be a Phoenix Saga) There will be Romy, Pete/Kitty, John/Wanda, Kurt/Ororo, Logan/Jean/Scott, Warren/Betsy, Bobby/Lorna, also I think I found someone for Jubilee and there are some minor pairings in here. Well there is also another pairing, but I don't really consider it because well, 1) it just ain't right. 2) Rogue isn't herself when she goes with him. Hope ta see ya in the next story.


End file.
